Breaking Down Walls
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: Samaria and Lelani Anoa'i, wrestling royalty. They belong to one of the greatest wrestling families in the world. When they join their older brother, Roman Reigns, in The Shield will they be able to fight their demons and face the dramas of being women in the WWE?
1. The New Girls

Breaking Down Walls

_Hey guys! New fanfic. Thanks to CtinaIsFashion for giving me the idea and helping develop the story. Hope you guys like it_.

-Monday Night Raw-

"What a great way to start off Raw, Cole. DIVAS!"

The Divas walked down the ramp. AJ Lee the Divas Champ came out first followed by The Women's Champion, Layla.

"I love Diva Battle Royal, Cole. I can never chose a favorite." The bell rang when all the Divas were prepared inside the ring.

"Time for some Diva action!" Said Cole.

Before any of the girls could be thrown through the ropes the music of the most dominating group in sports entertainment played.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD!"

"THE SHIELD? What are they doing interrupting a Divas match?" The camera tried to get a shot of The Shield making their entrances, but no was coming down the stairs.

All of the Divas in the ring were frozen where they stood.

Before anyone could take notice two exotic looking women dressed in black entered from under the ring.

"Cole! Look!"

"Who are these women, Jerry?!"

"I have no idea."

The two women dressed in black stared down the brightly dressed Divas. The taller of the two dressed in a black crop top, tight black pants, and black combat boots. Her black hair that hung to her waist in a high ponytail. The other in a revealing black tactical vest, tight black pants, and black combat boots. Her long black hair in low ponytail.

Tamina rushed at the taller one. She was meet with a spinebuster then picked up and thrown out the ring.

"Who's next?" She asked with a vindictive smile dawning her face.

Rosa, Aksana, Kaitlyn Cameron, Naomi, and Alicia all the left the ring leaving Natalya, AJ, Layla, and The Bellas to fend for themselves. The smaller of two ran to the ropes, bounced off, and got a Thesz Press on Brie Bella. After a series of punches she placed her hands on either side of Brie's head and rose in a handstand. She dropped her knee into the twin's sternum multiple times switching knees. Meanwhile the other hit Nikki Bella with a enziguri kick then whipped Natalya into a turnbuckle and gave her a running knee to the face. She brought her down to the mat with a hurricanrana.

The crowd was losing it at this point.

Nikki got up again and ran to her trying to hit a clothesline. She reversed it by hitting the matrix then grabbing Nikki by her hair then placing her leg over neck and dropped into the splits.

The women in the vest stood over Brie then kicked her out the ring.

"TRASH!" The other divas grabbed Brie.

Natalya started coming to and grabbed at the bottom ropes. She noticed and grabbed her by the legs then slammed her into the mat.

AJ attempted to run past her but was caught.

"Your title is mine." She grabbed her leg making AJ slam into the mat. She started toying with AJ's leg. Twisting the ankle multiple times and driving her knee into the mat.

The woman in the crop top grabbed a quivering Layla by her legs setting up for a power bomb. She hit it once then hit it again, and third time. You could hear the crowd cheer and yell with each slam.

She let go and went over to the timekeeper area and took the two titles. She kissed the women's championship then throw it at Layla.

"Keep it warm for me!" She went over to AJ who was screaming her lungs out and tapping on the mat. The smaller woman pulled on AJ's leg to the point that it was touching her head.

"You want your title? Come and get it!" She laughed dangling the title in her face. The attacker started kicking AJ with her own leg. After multiple hits she stopped. The woman in the vest kissed the title then dropped it on AJ's face. All the Divas that avoided the assault were huddled up by the ramp.

"YOU SCARED?!" The women asked together. The woman in the vest ran to the ropes bounced off and dived over the top rope landing landing into a pit of Divas.

She rolled off of their bodies.

The women went up the ramp laughing at the carnage they created.

"Who are these women, Cole?"

"I have no idea, King. But whoever they are they are not to be messed with."

Samaria's POV

My sister, Leilani, and I were on a high. We just laid waste to the whole Divas roster.

We came through the curtain and heard nothing, but clapping and cheers.

Vince, Stephanie, Paul, and Michael Hayes stood up for us.

"ABSOLUTELY SPECTACULAR!" Vince shouted.

"Thank you, Sir." I said.

We walked down the stairs. I saw our big brother, Joe, and his team mates, Dean and Seth waiting for us. John Cena was also there. I do not like him. He talked about my cousin like he knew him personally.

"Hey, Good-"

"JOE!" We ran past him.

I jumped onto one side of Joe and Lelani jumped on the other.

"Oh my god! You guys killed it!" He said hugging us.

"Made our debut look second rate." Dean said I gave him and Seth a hug. Lelani high fived them she's not much of a hugger.

"Did we really do that good?" She asked.

"You two were on it! The facials, your movements, and those moves. Samaria where did you learn that powerbomb?" Dean asked.

"I got the idea from Eddie Guerrero's three amigos."

"And where did you learn that knee drop move?" Seth asked Lelani.

"I tried to do a handstand over Samaria while was sleeping one day, but I failed and kneed her in the gut."

"Yeah, great way to wake up." I laughed. I got picked up from behind.

"Oh my god! I'm so proud of you guys!" Tamina said putting me down.

"Thanks! I wasn't too rough right."

"I've been right harder. Lelani, girl that dive! Sickening!" Lelani laughed.

"Thanks, we should go to The Divas locker room just to make sure we didn't hurt anyone."

"You know you two are great in the ring. If they are saying they're hurt they just want attention." She left.

"Come on. We have to celebrate after Raw." Roman said ruffling our hair.

John's POV

Who are those girls? I've never seen them in NXT or FCW. Both of them ignored me and ran to The Shield when I tried to congratulate them. I'm watching their debut back in my locker room.

They look related. One is about two inches taller than the other. She has a black tribal tattoo with pink flowers going down her side. She is so exotic. Brown skin, slightly slanted gray eyes, pretty pink eyes. Her body is amazing nice sized breast, a fit torso, and her ass is perfect. I just want to-

"Baby!" Nikki walked in.

"What's wrong?" She sat on my lap.

"That damn girl hurt me. Look!" She had a mark on her neck.

"Baby, that'll be gone in a hour." I kissed the mark.

"But it hurts! I'm sure she did it on purpose."

"Who is she?"

"All Vince told us was two new Divas would be debuting and Natalya, AJ, Layla, Tamina, Brie, and I had to take their moves. I think she's related to Roman."

"Her power bombs were sick."

"You sure sound excited." She got off my lap.

"I'm just impressed baby. It's been a while since the company has had good Divas."

"You saw them for five minutes, John."

"Don't be like that baby." I hugged her.

"You know you're the main girl that holds my attention." We kissed.

"Go hit the showers baby. I'll see you, later." She smiled and left.

I like Nikki, but sometimes things don't feel genuine. Especially with this reality show going on. I just want a break sometimes, but Nikki loves the camera.

Lelani's POV

"We just wanted to apologize if we went to hard on you guys." Samaria said to the girls. They're really nice. JoJo and Eva weren't really listening to us. I can tell from the scrolling down then double tapping their phone that they're on Instagram.

"We're good, girl. You guys got some sick moves." Cameron said.

"So you know everything about us, but we know nothing about you." Nikki Bella said.

"Well, I was about to get to that." Samaria said rolling her eyes.

"Joe Anoa'i is our big brother."

"Also Matt Anoa'i is."

"Who?" Brie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Rosey, he use to team with The Hurricane." Natalya said.

"So Sika is your father?" Natalya asked.

"Who?" Eva asked. These girls are so behind. How do you work for the biggest wrestling company in the world but don't know anything about the men who built it. Samaria cocked her head around.

"He's half of the Wild Samoans. The greatest tag team to ever exist. Instead of liking your ex's photos on Instagram you should learn something about the business." She scuffed.

"Yeah, we've been wrestling since we were ten." She continued.

"Why didn't you guys go to NXT?" AJ asked.

"Vince and the other executives really wanted to bring us to the main roster."

"Well aren't you special?" Nikki said.

"No, we're the best. It was nice talking to some of you girl. Bye."

"Bye Tamnia." I said. We left the room.

"That red head is such a dumb ass." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know. Dumb bitch. And the Bellas? I hope we don't have to wrestle them. They can't take any of our moves."

"Let's just get back to the guys. Colby said he's ordering pizza and hot wings!"

"I can't believe Seth's real name is Colby." We laughed.

"Jonathan, Colby, and Joseph. The Shield." I said. We laughed harder.

Randy's POV

"Ted, is it possible to fall in love with someone from seeing them do a Thesz Press?" I asked playing back this girl's segment. The taller girl is good looking, but her. She's so hot. She has pretty grey eyes. She must be Polynesian because her skin is a flawless brown. And that body. Damn that baby. The tattoo. Her tattoo is so sexy it must go down to her hip some ways. I'd love to find out.

"Randy, what do you know about love?"

"I would love to see the rest of her tattoo." I smirked.

"You're an ass. You know that right?"

"I'm kidding. Sort of. But they are solid. The Divas can't imagine doing that. Maybe Natalya. But these girls. They're different. Especially Flower."

"Flower?"

"That's her name until I found out what it really is."

"That vest is nice though." He laughed.

"Her breast are perfect."

Lelani's POV

"I forgot where I parked." Dean said.

"We parked over there." Joe pointed to the left.

"No over there." Seth pointed right.

"How about you guys leave your bags here and go find the car?" Samaria said taking their bags.

"The princesses don't want to walk." Joe teased.

"I'm a Queen, excuse you." I sat on Seth's bag. They left to go find the car.

"So we trended number at one and two on twitter worldwide." I smiled looking at my phone.

"Rocky would be proud."

"Dad, sounded so proud on the phone."

"I can't believe mom cried." We laughed.

"Hi Ladies." Said a deep monotone voice. It was Randy Orton dressed in a track suit. He smiled at us. Samaria doesn't like him for talking about Dwayne in a interview. Dwayne is over it so I don't really care.

"Hi." We said.

"You guys looked hot out there tonight."

"Wow, aren't you bold. Sorry but neither me or my sister play that." Samaria said.

"No, I meant hot like you guys are solid wrestlers."

"Sure you did." The guys pulled up with the car.

"You guys, okay?" Joe asked getting out. He's going into protective mode.

"We're fine, Joe." I said giving him a bag.

"Yeah, have a nice night Orton." Samaria got in the car. Randy shook his head and walked off.

"What happened? You okay?" Joe asked checking me over.

"I'm fine, kaikua'ana (brother)."

"Good, kaikuahine (sister)."

"I want to Ai (eat). So can you two hurry?"

"Are you guys speaking Yiddish?" Dean laughed.

We got back to the hotel and went to Dean and Joe's room. Seth order a large meat lovers, honey barbeque wing, and two 1 liter sodas.

"Thank you, Seth." I said.

"Yeah, you didn't have to." Samaria said.

"It's not a problem. Besides Dean had a coupon."

"What?" Samaria laughed.

"When I was in the Indies coupons were my best friends and we're still close." We laughed.

"So how does the rooming arrangements work?" I asked.

"You guys will have your own home together. We rotate on who gets a room by themselves."

"Okay." Samaria's phone rang.

"It's Dwayne!" She picked up and put it on speaker.

"Aloha!"

"Hey girls!"

"Hi DJ!" I said

"Joe, Seth, and Dean are here too."

"Sup man."

"Hey."

"Hoahanau!"

"Hey guys! Girls you were complete bad asses. I am so proud."

"Thanks, D. I know you're most likely on the other side of the world so I'll let you go."

"Okay, I love you two and Lele?"

"What Big Man?"

"That dive was pure excellence."

"I'm happy you liked it. That's only coming out on special occasions." He laughed.

"Good night girls."

"Good morning, D." We laughed and hung up.

"Aw. That was sweet." Samaria said.

"Yeah."

"So what was Orton doing?" Joe has been pushing this.

"He said we are hot."

"Stay away from Orton." Seth said.

"Since he got divorced he's been smashing anything with a nice rack."

"Stay away from anyone of the opposite sex except the three of us." Joe said.

"So we have to stay away from Vince, Paul, Dwayne, Jimmy, Jey." I said counting on my fingers.

"Okay, not everyone."

"I'm going to go get us some ice." I said getting off Joe's bed and grabbing the pail.

"Hurry back." Samaria said. I nodded and left.

I went to the ice machine by the elevator.

"Hi Lelani." I turned around seeing Randy Orton standing behind me.

"Hi?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was really trying to compliment your ring work. I guess your sister didn't take it that way."

"Well we you call say girls look hot there is not many other ways to take it."

"Well I'm sorry. You guys are really good."

"Thanks."

"And you're gorgeous." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. He's just trying to hook up with me.

"Bye."

"Wait." He grabbed my wrist. I turned around and slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" I stormed off. Seth was right.

Randy's POV

Lelani is so fine. I love a chase and I'm going to hunt her cute ass down. I was walking back to my room when I saw John.

"Ay bootleg Marky Mark! Put a shirt on." He laughed.

"Nikki doesn't like when I wear shirts."

"Dude, have you seen the new girls?"

"I watched their debut back like five times. The one in that crop top is so fine."

"She's okay, but the shorter one. I want her in my bed every night."

"What's their names? I asked Nikki but she got mad so I had to cheer her up."

"Samaria is the tall one. My girl's name is Lelani. You see that tattoo?"

"Samaria's tat is better and she has a fat ass."

"So does Lelani, but what about your special someone?"

"I'm with Nikki, but when you got a woman like Samaria running around with her pretty ass eyes it makes a man want to be single."

"Sucks for you. I have a green light with trying to get at Lelani." He scuffed.

"And you have to deal with the reality show? Dude I'm prayin' for you." I patted his back.

"Don't worry I'll have Samaria down with me in a minute."

"My girl is the quiet one. You trying to get with the one with attitude."

I walked off. Give me two weeks and Lelani is going to be on my tour bus giving me back massages. Give John three months to break up with Nikki, two months to finally ask Samaria out, and then another five years to pop the question.

Lelani's POV

I checked myself in a hallway mirror before I walked back to my room. Joe and Samaria can tell if I'm upset in seconds. I took some deep breaths and continued on my way. I can't believe he tried to touch me. I don't like when guys grab and touch on me. I don't even like being hugged. I use to, but things happened in my life that made me more stand offish towards the people outside my family.

I slide the keycard and came in. Everyone was laughing about something.

"Sis, what took so long?" Samaria asked.

"The machine had like 5 settings on it. I got confused." They laughed.

"What were you guys laughing about before I came in?"

"Why Ria doesn't like Cena." Joe said.

"You talk about the people in my family I will kick your ass. I'll fight a guy and win."

"You've proven that." Joe muttered.

"We should incorporate that in our matches." Dean said.

"Then you get to hit Cena as much as you want."

"I don't want to be in the ring with him. He gets boners sometimes." We laughed.

"I would like to drop kick him though."

"Just stay away from him to. He plays the friend role then tries to turn it into friends with benefits until he finds something new." Joe said.

"Calm down hot boy. Cena isn't even my type."

Samaria's POV

We ate our pizza and wings. Dean and Seth are good guys. I won't mind traveling with them. After we ate Joe walked us to our room.

"I'm so proud of you guys. I never thought when I was changing your diapers that you'd be here with me wrestling."

"I never thought you would be wrestling after dad samoan slammed your ass so hard on the mat that you were unconscious for two hours." Lelani laughed.

"I love you guys. Sleep well." He kissed our heads. We went in our room and straight to our beds.

"Ria, what do think Joe would do if we did date a Superstar?"

"The real question is what would Joe, Dwayne, Jimmy, Jey, Matt, dad, and Afa do? He would probably be upset, but think about all the girlfriends of his we've had to deal with over the years."

"Yeah, I was just wondering. Good night."

"Night."

_That's chapter one. If I get some feedback I'll post chapter two today. So review!_


	2. Playing Games

Breaking Down Walls

_Thanks again to CtinaIsFashion for the idea and help on this fic._

Samaria's POV

This week has been crazy. Neither Lelani or I are use to all this traveling. Joe and the guys are coaching us through it. The fans love us and don't even know our names yet. The company has been good about not letting the info out. We've also been very good to the company. When we came out the rating went for 2.5 million to 6.5 million. We made news on some major website. NY and LA Times, Chicago Tribune, GQ, and Rolling Stone. Dwayne said he's working on something for us. I have no idea what that means, but I know it's going to be good.

Right now we're in Texas on our way to the arena.

"It's so hot out here." Lelani said putting her hair up.

"At least you don't have a big ass Samoan sleeping on you." I pulled Joe's ponytail.

"Wake up." He snorted.

"Dude, I was just about to hook up with Kelly Rowland."

"I'll be your motivation, Roman." Seth said. We laughed.

We finally got to the arena.

"So where are you going?" Joe asked me.

"The gym that's here."

"And you?" He turned to Lelani.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to catering."

"Okay, we'll be in a photo shoot. Don't get into anything." Joe looked at me.

"I'm the innocent one, Joe." I laughed.

"Sure, love you guys. Bye." He hugged us and left.

"You know a lot of the guys are at the gym right?" Lelani asked.

"I know. I don't care. If they're smart they won't hit on me. Especially since I'm related a bunch of big ass Samoan guys."

"Good point."

I went inside the gym. Big E, Dolph Ziggler, and John Cena were there. I put on my Dre Beats and walked passed them going to the leg press, put on the amount of weight I needed, and started my work out.

John's POV

"Woo, she is fine man." Dolph said checking out Samaria.

"Damn right she is. E, you talk to Roman. He ever talk about them?" I asked trying to stare to hard at her.

"Sometimes. I just know about their wrestling styles."

"She must be the powerhouse of the two right. The way she pressed Tamina was crazy." Samaria is not muscular like Beth and Natalya, but she is very toned. I wish I could get a better look at that lower body. She's wearing sweatpants right now.

"Yeah, she's a good mixture of high flying and power moves. Roman showed me some footage. She reminds me of Macho Man in some ways."

"She reminds me of Nicki Minaj with that ass." Dolph laughed.

"It's not that big. It fits her." She stopped doing leg presses and went over to the free weights.

"This is my chances boys." I got up.

"I'll make sure to tell your girlfriend."

"Shut up, Dolph." I went over to her. She was putting plates on the bar.

"Hey!" I yelled hoping she'd hear me over her music.

"My music isn't playing." She rolled her eyes taking off her headphones.

"Sorry, hi I'm John Cena. I saw your debut last week. You and your sister are really good." I smiled.

"Thanks." She got under the bar.

"So your dad trained you?"

"If you haven't notice I'm trying to work out. So you can go back to your friends over there and talk about how big my butt is. You guys should learn to whisper." She put her headphones back on and started doing squats. I shook my head and walked off.

"Damn, she blew you off." Dolph laughed.

"She's just trying to get a workout in. We'll talk later."

"Nikki will like that."

"It's just talking."

"Sure, you started off just talking to Nikki."

Lelani's POV

I was eating with Naomi and Jimmy at catering.

"So you liking it here so far?" Jimmy asked me.

"Yeah, everyone is cool."

"How is it traveling with all those guys?" Naomi laughed.

"It's like a mini frat house sometimes. I think Samaria and I are going to start traveling together. Just us two."

"You know Joe is going to be calling you every five seconds making sure you haven't been kidnapped or something." Jimmy said. I laughed.

"I need a water. I'll be back." I got up and went to a cooler. There was only one left I went to grab it, but someone beat me to it.

"Oh, sorry Lelani." Ugh, it was Randy again.

"No keep it."

"No, take it. I'm just being lazy. I have water in my locker room. I just don't feel like walking over there." He smiled handing to me.

"No."

"Look, I'm sorry for grabbing you last week, but you don't have to be so guarded. I'm a nice guy."

"I have all reason to be guarded around guys like you." He went to touch my arm.

"Do not touch me."

"Okay, but you're going to learn to trust me and you're going to want me to touch you." He put the water on the table in front of us and walked off. He's so full of himself.

Randy's POV

"Making new friends, fella?" Sheamus asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, she's a hard one to crack. I love a challenge though."

"What's the challenge?"

"She doesn't like to be touched. I grabbed her wrist a week ago and she slapped me. I don't get it. I'm Randy Orton any woman would love for me to touch them."

"Maybe she's been through something."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when people go through something traumatic they become closed off."

"I would love to open her up."

"Perv."

"Not like that. Well I want that too. Give me two weeks she'll be running around my hotel room."

"You really want to deal with a her? Have you seen her family. You mess up once they'll roast you like a pig."

"I'm in good with their family. This won't be a problem."

-Later that day-

Samaria's POV

"What did Joe want? We need to start warming up." Lelani asked as we walked to the guys locker room.

"I don't know. He said its something about the match tonight." We knocked on their door.

"Come in."

"Hey boys!"

"You're going to like your job tonight." Dean laughed.

"What?" I asked snatching the script from Joe.

"You have to flirt with Cena." Joe scuffed.

"Well, isn't he lucky." I laughed.

"Sister, you get to do your submission after the match."

"Oh my god! Yea!"

"Wait? Which one?" Joe asked.

"The leg choke then do a backbend and grabbed the ankles."

"Are you tall enough to grab Cena'a ankles and lock it in."

"I've done it to Jimmy and Jey and Dwayne. I got this." She's right. She can lock it in and if she can't she'll grab the bottom rope.

"Wait. How'd you get it on Dwayne?"

"If the person lifts their ankles I can get it."

"You should talk to Cena about it."

"Don't. He was talking about my ass at the gym."

"What?" Joe's protective ass.

"Calm down. I'll go find John." Lelani smiled and left.

"What did Cena tell you?"

"He just said I'm a good wrestler and tried to ask questions. And I'm like dude I working out. And he thought he was whispering about how "fine" I am while I was on the leg press machine."

"Let Nikki hear about that."

"You saw what she did to Eva Marie when said she liked him." Seth said.

"What's that?"

"Let's just say her debut got set back." Dean said.

"I'm going to go find Lelani. I don't need her running into trouble. You know how she gets even if she's barely threatened."

"Yeah, go."

Lelani's POV

"Tamina, have you seen John Cena?" I asked seeing her.

"Yeah, he's in the ring. Why?"

"I need to practice that submission I did on Dwayne. I got it on him but he knows what to do. I'm just making sure John does to. I don't want it looking like crap."

"Yeah, but be careful. Nikki sees him around someone of the opposite sex she gets very upset."

"Well, I'm not doing a botched submission because she's insecure. See you later." I headed towards the ring. John was there with Team Hell No.

"Excuse me, John." He turned around.

"Hey, Lelani?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know you heard about the match and I just wanted to talk to you about my submission move." He opened the ropes for me.

"Thanks, I heard about the move."

"Its just a leg choke, then I do a bridge into, and grab your ankles. It's pretty much a reverse California Dream."

"Okay, you're tall but you think you can lock it in."

"I know I can. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Okay, um you mind if I ask you something? Private." He gestured to outside the ring.

"Um sure." I said bye to Glen and Daniel and went with John.

"What?"

"How did your sister feel about having to distract me later?" Samaria came walking down the ramp.

"Lelani, there you are come on. We have to start getting ready." Samaria grabbed my hand and pulled me away from John.

"Did you tell him about the move?"

"Yeah, he asked about you."

"What he say?"

"How did you react to the flirting news. Then you pulled me away. I think he likes you." I teased poking her.

"I'm keeping distances. Apparently his girlfriend tries to get bitches demoted for breathing his air."

"You can't really blame her. Do you know how many women throw themselves at him?"

"Doesn't give her the right to fuck with people's careers."

Samaria's POV

Lelani and I were in the Diva's Locker room doing some final touches. I wore the usual all black attire. A deep v-neck crop top with tight fitting cargo pants, and combat boots. Lelani wore a regular crop top over that a short black jacket with cargos that matched mine and combat boots.

"Talia!" Lelani said.

"Yes, Tera?" We laughed.

"That's you're guys ring names?" Naomi asked.

"Yep Talia and Tera Carter"

"That's hot." Cameron said. I put my hair in a high ponytail.

"You guys can use those ponytails as weapons." Natalya said.

"Don't give us ideas." Lelani said. Nikki and Brie walked in.

"Which one of you two is flirting with John?" Nikki asked looking at Lelani and I.

"Me." I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Nikki." Brie said.

"Yeah, all I'm doing is hopping on the apron, calling him over smile and point behind him then Roman hits him with a spear." I smiled.

"Let's go, Tera." We got up and left.

-RAW-

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD!"

"This is what we've been waiting for all night Michael."

"Hopefully we'll get answers to the questions that have been brewing all week."

The hard cam got the shot of The Shield coming making their entrance. One of the women with Roman Reigns the other with Dean and Seth.

"Those are the women that attacked half of the Divas last week." Cole said the women jumped the barrier at the same time followed by the men. They entered the ring. Many men and women cheered seeing the two gorgeous women standing with the 3 bad asses behind them. They both snatched mics from the tech and so did Dean.

"The Shield. The most dominating group in wrestling today. No one can deny that. We have brought justice back to the WWE and taken down everyone that crossed our path trying to stop it. That's why Roman, Seth, and I stand here with the gold. We dominant the men's division of the WWE. So we thought. Why not dominant every part of the WWE. The women's division needs justice. It needs women that are the best. And we found them." Dean turned to one of the girls.

"Talia Carter." He turned to the other.

"Tera Carter." He stepped back letting Talia speak first.

"Dean said it best. The women's division needs WOMEN."

"Not little girls." Tera said.

"Little girls that break out dancing erratically in the middle of a match then are surprised on why they lost." Talia said.

"Little girls that skip around chasing after man after man after man and are too busy to realize that she is looked at as a joke." Tera said.

"A waist of champions." Talia seethed.

"What you people saw last week was real women taking control and bringing back justice to a division that use to be untouched. Back when people took women wrestlers serious and didn't look at them as models starving for fame or someone using the company just to get somewhere famous in a whole other industry. When women had passion for what they did. Had passion for the business. Not just passion for whatever guy they're hooking up with." Tera said.

"My sister and I are here to bring back women's wrestling. Women's wrestling that's more than face busters and slaps on the ass."

"Those little girls in the back better drop the red bottoms and lace up their boots."

"Because what we're bring will have you crying to those reality show cameras. This is your one and only warning." Said Tera with a vindictive smile looking at her sister. Dean stepped forward.

"That's why-" John Cena's music played.

"I guess the main event is happening early." Said Jerry. Cena slide into the ring. The girls looked back at Roman. He shook his head. They nodded.

"Wait, wait. I've seen some wild things at Raw. People getting married, people getting divorced, dance contest, beer drinking contest. Hell, I've been know to compete in a rap battle every once in a while. But I have never seen anything like this." He look towards The Shield.

"Two absolutely beautiful women with three dogs." Talia stepped to Cena.

"You sound bitter, Cena. You have that title around your waist so it gives you a sense of accomplishment. You've beaten The Rock, CM Punk, Ryback. But you have never beaten The Shield. That most really bother you. You're the champion that can't handle his business. That must really eat at you." She smirked.

"But you have a chance to beat right now. A slim chance." Tera said shaking her head at him.

A loud explosion of fire sounded through the arena. Team Hell No walked down the ramp.

The women exited the ring and stood in the corner of The Shield. Seth went out first against Daniel.

The match was very back and forth. Many false finishes. Right now in the ring was John and Roman. John hit a Fisherman's Suplex on Roman.

"Cena setting up for the Five Knuckle Shuffle!" Cole said. Talia saw her stable member in trouble so she got up on the apron. John turned around to see her smiling at him. She asked him come closer. John looked like he was under a spell as he walked to her. When he got close she touched his chin then pointed behind him. She got off the apron. When John turned around he was met with a spear then was pinned. Kane came in and broke it up. The men of The Shield came into the ring. Chaos erupted.

The referee couldn't keep them under control so he called for the bell.

"This match has been ruled as no contest." Justin Roberts announced. The guys weren't paying attention. Roman hit Kane with his spear and got out the ring. Dean got Daniel in his DDT and got out. Cena was the last man standing. Talia grabbed his belt and got in the ring.

"Give it." He said. Talia laughed at him. Before he could take another step Tera slide in the ring and jumped on John's shoulders from behind and began to choke him out.

"Cena is fading." Jerry said. John fell to his knees. He laid on his stomach. Tera did a back bend and grabbed John's ankles. He started choking and grabbing at her legs.

"Tera and Talia are just as bad if not worse than The Shield." Cole said.

Talia dangled the title in John's face.

"Come on Cena. Come and get it. Come on loser!" The guys laughed as they entered the ring. Tera released John's legs and stood up straight. She punched John in the back of the head and stood up. Talia high fived her then dropped the title. The Shield raised their fist in triumph.

"The Shield is taking over King."

"If you didn't have reason to be afraid of The Shield before, you do know."

-End of Raw-

John's POV

Those girls aren't to be fucked with. I didn't think that submission would hurt that bad. But getting that moment with Samaria made everything worth it.

"Baby! Are you okay?!" Nikki asked hugging me.

"I'm fine."

"They had their hands all over you."

"Nikki, I'm just fine."

"They got too close John. They're Divas. They should stay outside the ring during the matches."

"Nikki they more than Divas."

"Why are you so amazed by them?!" She yelled. We were still in the hallway.

"Come here." I brought her into my locker room.

"John, you talk about them so highly, but they are bitches! Especially Samieria!"

"It's Samaria."

"Who cares? They are so rude to me."

"Well, you're known for not giving new girls the easiest time."

"Really John?! I can't believe you. You should be on my side."

"I'm always on your side!"

"No, you're not! You cheated on your ex-wife. What's saying you won't cheat on me with her?"

"Stop bringing that up!"

"Once a cheater always a cheater John!"

"Then why are you here. If I'm such a bad cheating boyfriend?! Oh, wait I'm not!"

"Whatever bye!" She left.

That was more tiring the match. Samaria is looking better and better every day.

Lelani's POV

"So SmackDown tomorrow?" I asked Samaria as I showered.

"Yeah, all we're doing is walking Dean down for his match against Christian."

"I'm wearing the same outfit then." She laughed. I left out the showers.

"Bitch! Don't touch my boyfriend!" Nikki stormed in. I literally mean stormed in. Black clouds and shit behind her.

"Get out my face. I may be quiet, but I am not to be fucked with!"

"Then don't fuck with my boyfriend." Samaria stepped in between us. I went over to my locker and started changing.

"Get out my sister face. She did a submission to him. I'm sure neither of them found it intimate."

"I'm sure you liked flirting with him out there."

"Nikki, no one wants John's GI Joe, Popeye lookin' ass." The locker room busted out laughing.

"So stop being insecure and bothering any chick that mentions his name. Because I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude." She huffed.

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

"He's the one hitting on me at the gym. So you tell him that." She grabbed her bag and left.

"Samaria, you give me life girl." Naomi laughed.

"Lelani, someone left something outside for you. I put it in your purse." Natalya said.

"What is it?"

"A gift card I think." Lelani opened her purse.

"Damn."

"What?" I asked.

"I got a $50 gift card to StarBucks and a $200 Visa gift card."

"From who?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just signed your future boyfriend."

"You have a stalker and we haven't even been here a month yet."

"No, no fans can't send things to us. It's probably from one of the guys." Natalya smiled.

"Don't let Joe find out. Hell beat every guy until he finds who sent it." Tamina said.

"He's really that protective?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, dad told him to always protect your sisters and he took it serious. So let's just keep my gifts on the down low please."

"We got you, girl." Naomi said.

Samaria's POV

Everyone was packed up in the car heading to our next stop. I was in the middle seat between Seth and Dean. Joe is driving and Lelani is in the passenger seat.

I couldn't sleep so I went on Twitter. Lelani and I already had ones, but we had to delete our old tweets and change our users. She's TeraTheBeautiful and TaliaTheGorgeous. Sounds conceited, but it wasn't our idea. We were making jokes about cocky usernames we could have and the social media guys took us serious.

I have 160k and she has 159k. Our family followed us, well everyone except Rocky. I'll hack his account later.

A lot of our coworkers followed. Naomi, Cameron, Punk, Dean, Seth, John… John fucking followed me. He's just trying to create problems for me. Before I could scroll down I got a DM from him.

'Sorry about bothering you in the gym earlier. I would have texted you, but I don't have your number'

'For good reason. Your girlfriend has issues. Tell her to leave me alone before this ends badly for her.'

'I'm sorry. I really feel like we got off on the wrong foot with each other.'

'No, I haven't liked you since you talked about my cousin. You ran your mouth about a situation you knew nothing about.'

'I thought your family was over that'

'I'm not. I don't like know it all guys like you'

'You don't even know me.'

'Let's keep it that way.'

John's POV

If that interview didn't bite me in the ass enough. I know some girls play hard to get, but Samaria isn't playing. She is making this a task.

I talked to some of the writers after the show and they're running with this me versus The Shield through SummerSlam. If that means more of Samaria distracting me during matches I have no problem with that.

Samaria's POV

"Ria, you good back there?" Joe asked seeing my annoyed expression.

"I'm good." I smiled. He focused back on the road.

Cena is such a jerk. He knows his girlfriend is bat shit crazy, but he doesn't care. Your girl is a reflection of you and all I see is bull shit.

_Sorry guys. My wifi went out so I couldn't upload this chapter on Wednesday._


	3. Chase

Breaking Down Walls

-Friday Morning-

Samaria's POV

We're making our way through Louisiana. The guys have a house show match Sunday so we decided to explore Louisiana a little bit. The guys are going to go do one if their crazy workouts while we shop.

There was a knock at our hotel door.

"Lelani can you get that?" I was still getting dressed.

"Yeah." I heard the door open.

"For a Mrs. Lelani Anoa'i."

"Thank you." The door closed.

"Wow." I came out the closet.

"What- Damn." Someone sent her flowers and a huge bag.

"Did they say who it's from?"

"No, there's a card though." She took it off the flowers.

"Your smile makes my heart beat faster. Sincerely, your future boyfriend."

"It has to be someone on SmackDown. We're the only ones here."

"I have no idea who it could be."

"You think it's Orton? You said he hits on you."

"No, he's not that romantic."

"What's in the bag?" She opened it.

"Wow, they got me a Michael Kors bag."

Lelani's POV

My admirer got me this really nice purple suede Michael Kors grab bag.

"This goes with my outfit." I started taking out the paper and plastic inside and putting my things from my other bag in it.

"I wish I had some random guy sending me shit."

"Maybe if you were nice to John then he would buy you nice things."

"He's so annoying. You saw the DMs he sent me."

"He wants to be your friend. Just try to tolerate him. We do have to work with him the next couple of weeks." She has a point.

"Okay, but his girlfriend gets in my face on more time-"

"She won't now. You got her pretty good yesterday."

"Yeah come on." Samaria grabbed her bag and phone.

"Wait let's take a photo." I pulled her over to the mirror.

"We have Instagrams now. Better start using them." We took a photo.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah, we look fine." We left out the hotel room. As we walked we saw John leaving out his room. Samaria hurried her pace and passed him up. I caught up with her and then got a idea.

"Shoot, I forgot my Chapstick. I'll go back and get it."

"You can borrow mine."

"No, I need mine. Go to the elevators. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes and kept walking I hurried back to where John was.

"Give me your phone."

"Huh?" He took it out his pocket. I snatched it and put Samaria's number.

"Don't mess this up." I gave him his phone back and walked off. Samaria will thank me later.

"That was quick." Samaria raised an eyebrow seeing me back.

"Funny, when I was going to get my key card it was right there." I laughed.

"Sure."

Samaria's POV

Shopping went well. The guys got finished at the gym and said they'll meet up with us later to get something to eat.

"So we have time to kill. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to Starbucks."

"Okay." We went to a Starbucks, ordered, and sat down.

"That bikini that you got is really cute." Lelani told me.

"Yeah, I miss Hawaii. We haven't been there since your birthday two years ago."

"I know. I miss surfing. The waves in Florida aren't like the ones in Hawaii."

"Your right." My phone got a text.

'Hi, it's John'

"Lelani?"

"Samaria." She laughed.

"How did Cena get my number?"

"Yellow pages."

"Seriously?"

"Calm down. Instead of getting my "lost" Chapstick I gave him your number?"

"Why? I thought you went to apologize to him."

"Nope."

"You're not Dean. Don't nope me."

"You should text him back." I flipped her off.

"That's a bad finger." I rolled my eyes. Right then my form of payback walked into the shop.

"Two can play that game." I got up. Lelani noticed who I was walking to.

"Samaria sit down."

"Hi, Randy. Can I see your phone?"

"Uh, sure?" He unlocked it and handed it to me.

"Here's Lelani's number. She was too shy to come over and give it to you."

"Tell her she doesn't have to be and that I'll text her tonight."

"Will do." I came back to our table.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Yes, besides he's your type. You never liked island guys. You like athletic white boys with tans and tattoos."

"And you like Mark Wahlberg. Who looks like him? John."

"John wishes he could look like my baby. John has no swag, no game. The man can't even keep a decent hair cut. He's never gonna get with a woman like me."

"You guys would be cute together. He's tall, you're tall. He has dimples, you have dimples. You have a big butt, he has a big butt."

"He can't wrestle, I can. I'm good looking, he looks like The Hulk."

Lelani's POV

We caught up with the guys and went to eat at this steakhouse. Joe had some big surprise for us.

"So what's the big news?" Samaria asked.

"It's-"

"Don't tell them yet." Dean said.

"You sure about that?" Samaria asked grabbing her steak knife.

"Yep." Dean said mimicking her. Neck roll and all.

"I hate you, Dean." She laughed.

"Can we get a hint?"

"Fish." Seth said.

"Fish?" We both replied.

"Fish." They all three said.

When our food finally arrived the guys agreed to tell us.

"Okay, so you know the Japan Tour is coming up." Joe smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, you two get to go."

"Oh my god! For real?" I asked.

"Yeah, Vince really wants you guys to go. People over there really want to meet you two."

"Wait, who are we wrestling?" Samaria asked.

"Natalya and Kaitlyn."

"That's awesome. Wait what did that have to do with fish?" Samaria asked.

"Japan. The capital of Sushi."

"Oh, you're so deep Seth." Samaria said.

"I try."

Samaria's POV

We got back to our hotel room. Lelani was in the shower I was resting on the bed. I decided to take a pic for my dry Instagram. I took and selfie and captioned it: Had a great day in Louisiana with TeraTheGorgeous and the guys. #BelieveInTheShield.

After I posted that I got a text from John.

'You're not good at texting back'

'Maybe you're not patient'

'I have patient. I'm still trying to get you to like me'

'Your girlfriend likes you'

'I know she does'

'Then text her'

'I'm trying to get to know you. We have to work together'

'Whatever, what do you want to know?'

'What's your main finisher'

'My submission is a sharpshooter into a headlock. My regular finisher is a that power bomb'

'Thats quite a move set. You're a strong girl. Are you into weight lifting ?'

'Not really. Growing up I liked the wrestler that did powerful moves. So I based my move-set off of that and I'm not a girl I'm a woman'

'Sorry, woman'

'It's okay, boy'

'I'm a man. All man'

'Doubt that'

'What's the doubt?'

'You just aren't manly to me, Pebbles'

'We using nicknames now? :)'

'No'

'Yes, baddie'

'Baddie?'

'You're a bad woman'

'I'm good at times'

'I'd like to find out ;)'

'Nikki Bella'

'I'm just talking to you'

'You're flirting'

'How?'

';)= flirting'

'What does this mean :p?'

'I'm going to stop texting you before you get in trouble with your GIRLFRIEND'

'She doesn't check my phone'

'Thats what you think. Go to sleep John'

"What are you smiling about?" Lelani asked as she brushed her hair.

"I'm not."

"I was watching you. You had a Kool-Aid smile. It's John, huh?"

"I was texting him, but I wasn't smiling."

"Whatever you say."

"The guy trying to eat your cookie text you yet?"

"No, and he's never going to get close to this cookie. First I have to figure out who's sending these gifts."

"You have a idea yet?"

"I've eliminated Seth and Dean since they're nothing talking to someone right now. I don't think it's any mid-carders because these gifts are expensive."

"They could buy a bag or two, Lani."

"I know but this guy is just throwing it out like money isn't a thing." Our room telephone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is the front desk. A hundred dollar credit has been added to your room."

"From who may I ask?"

"The person wanted to stay anonymous."

"Okay, thank you." I hung up.

"What was that?"

"Someone gave us a hundred dollar credit to spend at the hotel."

"Damn, we just had dinner."

"Who is this guy?"

"I'm just going to imagine its Ryan Gosling." She laid on her bed and looked through the room service menu.

"You just want to order a movie and go ham for breakfast."

"Yes, I can't have any sweets. I'm still trying to work off that pizza."

Lelani's POV

We decided to watch Temptation. I've seen it before Samaria hasn't so I wasn't paying much attention. My phone got a text.

'Hey shy swag. It's Randy'

'I wasn't being shy. My sister was getting back at me for something I did earlier'

'I like being a pawn in your two's games. So what are you doing?'

'NOYB'

'YAG'

'What?'

'You are gorgeous'

'Well, on twitter it's Tera the beautiful'

'I know. I followed you. Kind of conceited but you are beautiful'

'We didn't make them that. The social media guy did'

'Suuurre, so where's my follow back'

'I don't follow creeps'

'Then why are you following Heymen? Lol'

'You're an ass'

'Just a joke. Please follow me.'

'No, you just tweet pictures of you at the gym and reply random girls dressed like hookers'

'So you've checked out my timeline?'

'Yes, then I realized how full of yourself you are so I didn't follow'

'I tweet gym photos for my fans and I can't help a lot of my fans are females. You jealous? :)'

'I'm not jealous of any woman. You're nothing to get jealous over'

'So you're not the jealous type? That's good. Tell me more about yourself. I already know you're the quiet one'

'You don't already know. You think.'

'Can you just come out of your shell a little so we can talk?'

'I'm not a damn turtle. Bye Orton'

-Sunday House Show-

Samaria's POV

We were getting ready to go out with the guys. It's The Shield vs. Randy Orton and The Usos. Lelani isn't so happy about it, but she has to deal.

"Lelani remember to grab Orton's leg when he comes to the ropes."

"Oh, don't worry I will."

We made our entrance, followed by Jimmy and Jey then Orton. Orton kept staring at us. Well, mostly Lelani.

The match was controlled by The Shield in the beginning of the match until Jimmy got the hot tag to Orton. He came in and knock Seth and Roman off the apron. When he got close to the ropes Lelani grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the mat. When he noticed us he slide out the ring and got in between us. He stared down at Lelani. I looked at Dean in the ring he was thrown off. I hit Randy in the back of his neck and threw him back into the ring.

"You okay?"

"He licked his lips at me." Roman looks mad. Joe's going to be pissed.

The guys won with Roman getting the spear on Jey. We did our pose and went backstage.

"I guess Orton decided to do some improv." Dean said.

"Not with my little sister." Joe said annoyed.

"Don't worry big man. I'm grown I can handle my own problems.

"Just make sure you keep distances from him at the tour."

"He's going?"

"Yeah, you two, Natalya, and Kaitlyn are the only divas going." Seth said.

"That should be interesting." I laughed. Nikki's going to hate that were on a tour with her Superman.

"Just stay with us during the trip."

"All you guys do I workout. I'm exploring Japan. Get some authentic Hello Kitty merch." Lelani said.

"Aren't you too old for Hello Kitty?" Joe asked laughing.

"Hello Kitty is for all ages, Joseph."

"You nervous for your ring debuts tomorrow?"

"Hell no. I was ready since I came out the womb." I said. I have a match Kaitlyn. Lelani is going against Alicia Fox. We're pretty much having squash matches.

"I'm ready. Seeing you guys in the ring makes me want to wrestle really bad!"

-Monday-

Samaria's POV

My match was up first. I'm not nervous I just want to get out their already. Kaitlyn's music ended then our intro played.

We went down the stairs. Everyone patted me on the back and went back up. I went down to the ring.

The bell rang Kaitlyn and I locked up. We struggled to gain control then I pushed her. She fell on her ass. I laughed at her. She got up and rushed at me. I side stepped her.

Kaitlyn grabbed the ropes and stopped herself from running into the turnbuckle. I went over to her and smashed her head into the turnbuckle. I did it two more times then turn her around and pulled her into a clothesline. I kneeled down over her and started punching her in the face. The referee started counting me. I smashed her head against the mat then got up. I leaned against the turnbuckle waiting for her to come to. When she finally got to her feet I bicycle kicked her. The crowd cheered. I grabbed Kaitlyn's legs and did my triple power bomb move.

I pinned her.

"Here is your winner! Talia Carter!"

The rest of the stable came down and congratulated me.

"Your turn, Sis." I said to Lelani. She nodded. The show went to commercial. I went back up the steps with the guys.

Lelani's POV

The show came back from commercial.

"In the ring, representing The Shield! From Miami, Florida. Tera Carter!"

Alicia came down to the ring.

"And her opponent. From Ponte Verda Beach, Florida. Alicia Fox!" When Alicia came into the ring she threw her fox jacket at me. I ran at her and hit my Thesz press into my drop knee move. I hit her four times then got up. She held her stomach and rolled onto her side. I kicked her in her back.

"WEAK!"

I picked her up and threw her into the turnbuckle then turned her around so her back was facing me. I rammed my shoulder into her back. The referee pulled me off of her.

"Come on!" I grabbed her by her arms and kneeled down on one knee driving her back into my standing knee. I wrapped my hands around her chin and pulled up digging my leg into get back.

The referee asked her if she wants to give up.

"Tap Red! You are weak!" She's tried to fight it then tapped. I threw her to the mat then smacked her in the back of the head.

"Here is your winner! By submission Tera Carter!" The guys and Samaria came down to the ring.

We celebrated and did our pose followed by our exit through the crowd.

Randy's POV

My girl just killed it. Now I'm wishing the divas had longer matches. I can tell she can work. She worked Alicia's back like a pro. I can't wait to see her in a pay per view match where she has more time. I also can't wait to see her in one of those diva photo shoots.

I have a whole week to spend with her in Japan so hopefully I can get something going. Because I really want her on my arm already. But if I have to keep low key sending flowers and gifts I'll keep doing that.

"Samaria killed it." John said pulling me out my thoughts. We were sharing a locker room tonight.

"She was okay, but Lelani showed she's more technical. She worked the back. She has submission moves. You like Samaria because she has those power knock out moves. Lelani will weaken her opponent and talk shit while she does it. My kind of woman."

"Samaria's tattoo is better." He said.

"No one can do anything better than my flower."

"You already got a nickname for her and you aren't even dating?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting there. You have no chance in getting Samaria because you already have a girlfriend. She isn't going to do anything with you. Not a damn thing."

"I just have to make a smooth transition with leaving Nikki into a smooth transition getting Samaria."

"You are going to create so much drama in that divas locker room."

"I'm not trying to. But I want Samaria."

Samaria's POV

"_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_" I sang with Lelani as we showered.

"_I can be bad if I want_

_I can do wrong if I want_

_I can live fast if I want_

_I can go slow all night long_

_I'm a grown woman_

_I can do whatever I want_!"

"We need to get y'all in front of some cameras." Cameron says as we got out the shower.

"That's all you girl. I'm not about that life." I said.

"You guys would be so good on the show. You have the personalities and the fans love you."

"I just can't imagine having cameras following me around. Some people aren't made for that."

"I get you, but the producers have been watching and they really want you two on the show."

"Yeah, I don't think Mr. Sunshine Dean will like having cameras around him."

"Joe would get annoyed to." Lelani said.

"What about Seth?"

"He'd probably make faces at the camera." They laughed.

John's POV

"I'm going to miss my Superman." Nikki said as we stood outside my bus saying our goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you too baby." We kissed. It started to get a little heated until I heard laughs on the other side of the parking lot. I looked up seeing The Shield getting on the bus some of the roster was getting on to get on the plane to go to Japan.

"Uh, John?"

"Sorry, baby. I'll call you when we land."

"And baby."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything bad."

"I'm Superman right?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I can't do anything bad." I kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye, baby." I got on my bus. This tour should be very interesting.

Lelani's POV

I was sitting next to Samaria on the bus. Joe and Seth were behind us. Seth was next to Kaitlyn on the other side of the bus. I don't see Randy. He must not be coming. SmackDown is tomorrow.

Before I could put on my Beats my annoyance arrived. He smiled seeing me and took the seat right in front of me.

Randy didn't say anything. Maybe this trip won't be so bad.

'Good match :)' or maybe not.

'Thanks'

'You look nice. I like when you wear your hair down' I was lazy after my shower so I brushed it and just let it air dry.

'Thanks'

'You excited for the tour?'

'Yes'

'You're no fun to text'

'I don't want to text you'

'But yet you keep replying… you have a crush on me' I kicked his chair.

'See you could have not reacted but you did… you have a crush on RKO'

''Nooooo, I have boyfriend'

'No you don't'

'Yes I do'

'You don't talk about him'

'I keep things private'

'Okay, beautiful. I guess I'll just have to steal you from your "boyfriend"'

'Good luck'

'I don't need it babes' I kicked his chair again.

'Stop hitting on me :)' I rolled my eyes and put my phone on do not disturb.

This is going to be a crazy tour.

_Song: Grown Woman by Beyonce _


	4. Friendship Bracelets and Hand Hugs

Breaking Down Walls

Samaria's POV

This flight to Japan has been long. Joe, Dean, and Seth are knocked out. Lelani is talking to Natalya. I was on my laptop looking at clothes. Then I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hi, Baddie." I groaned.

"Damn, hi to you too."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I like how you came to talk to me after my brother went to sleep."

"So, you like that I came over here." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You have a-"

"Girlfriend. I know, but I'm just trying to make a friend."

"Then stop staring at my boobs." I looked over at him. He was blushing.

"I wasn't."

"I know they look great in this top, but you don't have to be so obvious." He laughed and got comfortable in the seat.

"My sister is going to be back."

"She is chatting up a storm with Natalya. It's our turn. So, who were your favorite wrestlers growing up?"

"My dad, uncles, my cousin. Randy Savage, Ultimate Warrior."

"That's cool. I know some good places to go in Japan."

"Dwayne told us a lot about the places here."

"Him and Jericho had some crazy matches there. I've heard some crazy stories."

"Did you hear about the Japanese cheerleaders story?"

"No, elaborate." He laughed.

"No, you're not cool enough." I smirked.

"I know I wear jorts sometimes, but I'm still cool… as a cucumber." She laughed.

"See, I'm cool. I made you laugh."

"No, you're just… weird."

"You're mean. Just so mean to the champ."

"Poor, boy."

"I'm a man."

"With teenage boy tendencies."

"You're going to like me by the end of this tour. I'm going to get us best friend bracelets."

"Your a piece of work, boy." I looked over at him. He smiled at me. He's not cute.

"I'll talk to you later." He got up and went back to his seat.

Randy's POV

That flight felt like forever and a damn day. The amount of fans that were there when we walked through the airport were crazy. It was about 3 am. They had some cute Japanese girls begging for my autograph. I went over and signed ones bra when I finished that one kissed me and the other pulled at my shirt. I laughed as the security pulled me away. Japanese fans are great. I looked over at everyone else. Lelani rolled her gray eyes at me in disgust. Maybe that wasn't the greatest move.

Lelani's POV

Orton is such a pig. He must love all this female attention. I can't imagine him giving it up. My sister and I signed some autographs. Dean, Seth, and Roman had fangirls all around them and John had the majority of the crowd around him. I saw Samaria and him talking I'm sure she was giving him a hard time.

"This time zone change is killing me." Samaria said. Joe put his arm around her.

"Get excited. This is going to be a great memory."

"I just need some sleep."

"I checked out the hotel online. It's nice." Seth said.

"As long as there's a bed." Samaria said.

We got to the hotel. Joe and Seth's room is two down from ours. Dean was the floor above us with some of the other wrestlers.

We both went straight to bed. A busy day coming.

Randy's POV

I was walking the arena with Chris. Tonight it's Team Hell no and Cena vs. The Shield. I really wanted to face The Shield so I can look at my girl outside the ring. It's me vs. Jericho. We came through the curtain to see Seth, Dean, Lelani, and Natalya. She is finally not around her sister and brother so I have a chance to talk to her without anyone popping up and pulling her away.

"Hey guys." I said announcing myself. Chris was talking to The Shield. I'm good friends with Natalya so this may give me a chance to show Lelani I'm a regular guy.

"Hey, Ladies."

"Hi, Randy. You excited for your match tonight?" Natalya asked.

"So much. Japan is so great. You're going to love it, Lelani." She is wearing these yoga shorts that are grabbing that ass so right.

"I'm ready." She said not looking at me.

"Individual matches?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Natalya smiled.

"I know you and Lelani will have good chemistry. I hope to see some of those high flying moves out of you." I sat on the apron next to her.

"I'm going to go Nattie. See you later." She left.

"Okay, what did you say to her?" Natalya asked laughing.

"I'm nice to that girl. She just likes me chasing her."

"Are you sending her those gifts?" I blushed.

"Yeah, I like her. She's fucking beautiful."

"Aw, Randy. That is so sweet. You need to tell her it's you."

"Nah, I'm holding it out a little longer. You know how you girls love getting gifts."

"That is true. They're going out tonight with us."

"Hopefully they loosen up. They seem like nice girls. They're just so guarded."

"Good luck, Randal."

"I don't need luck, Natalie."

Samaria's POV

My match with Alicia went great. The crowds in Japan have such passion for what we do. It makes the match that much better.

"Good job, Ria." Joe said seeing me.

"Thanks, Joe Joe. These fans are great."

"I can't wait to get out there."

"I'm going to go freshen up. See you later." I patted his back and walked off. As I walked by one of the locker rooms I heard yelling. It was John. I leaned closer to the door

"Nikki, I have a match coming up soon. I can't deal with this right now… Nikki, I will call you when I get to my hotel room… yeah bye." He hung up and let out a long sigh. I kept walking. He can't get away from his drama and I'm not adding to it.

Lelani's POV

We were out managing The Shield in their match against Cena and Team Hell No. I was on the apron where Seth stood while Samaria was on the side where Dean was. This gave us more chance to interfere in the match.

Our spot was coming up where while the ref was down we get in the ring and we hit a dropkick on either side of John.

Dean elbowed the ref when he punched John in the corner. John pushed him away and went to the middle of the ring. We slide under the rope. Samaria waved at him then we hit our drop kicks. I got up pretty quick but I looked around and didn't see Samaria. I looked down and John was on top of Samaria. They stared at each other for a minute then Samaria kneed him in the gut. He rolled off of her and she slide out the ring. I got out and looked at Joe. He had the most pissed off look on his face. Samaria stayed in character.

The Shield won the match with us helping them cheat. The baby faces ended up getting the upper hand hitting their finishers on the guys after the match. We walked to the back.

"Got some silent rage going, Joe?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"I'm having a word with that motherfucker."

"Don't, it was a accident." Samaria said.

"He was all over you. Probably because you're in those damn shorts." Samaria and I were both wearing short shorts. I had one a crop top. She had on a black tank top.

"Calm down, damn." Samaria said getting annoyed.

John walked past us with his title of one shoulder a towel over the other.

"Ce-" Samaria covered his mouth.

"He's not in the mood. Just leave him alone."

"Whatever." The guys went back in their locker room and we went to ours.

"So getting straddled by John Cena. How did it feel?" I asked.

"Haha, you're so funny." She said unlacing her boots.

"You guys were like that for a minute." I laughed.

"His sweat landed on my lips."

"Aw."

"More like ew."

Samaria's POV

After the show everyone went back to the hotel to change clothes and get ready so we can check out some of Japan. Tomorrow we're checking more stuff out and go to dinner at Ribera then off to Taiwan.

"Sis, you ready to go?" I didn't dress up too much for this. I wore a mint colored v-neck top, with blue jeans, and matching flats.

"Yes." Lelani said coming out of the bathroom wearing a pink scoop neck crop top, with high waist light blue jeans, and pink pump high heels.

"Lani, we are walking the streets of Japan. You're feet are going to be sore as hell."

"I am a pro at walking in heels. Don't trip."

"No, you don't trip." I grabbed our room key and we left our room and went to the lobby where everyone was meeting up. When we got there mostly everyone else was ready. I saw out the corner of my eye Joe flirting with Victoria. Those girls cannot resist his eyes.

"Is everyone here?" Lelani asked.

"Yeah, Cena isn't coming." Chris said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He was in a shitty mood so I just let him be."

"That show is getting to his ass." Randy said.

"Come on let's go. We'll bring him back chopsticks or something."

"Seth, chopsticks are from China." I said.

"They still use them." I rolled my eyes as we left.

I kind of feel bad for John. He had the most sad, poor baby look on his face. I'll guess I'll be nice and bring him back some American food since sushi doesn't agree with him.

"Lani, I'm going to McDonald's and go back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like walking."

"You don't like McDonald's."

"I'm going to go get ice cream. Just tell Joe so he doesn't freak out."

"Okay, be careful." I hugged her and went the opposite way of the group.

When I got to McDonald's I order two Big Macs, with fries, and a Coke and a large fry for myself.

I went back to the hotel and went to John's room. There wasn't a don't disturb sign on the door so I knocked and covered the peep hole to mess with him.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"Samaria!" He opened the door.

"Yes?" He looked so upset.

"Peace offering." I handed him his bag of food.

"You looked like you were in a bad mood so I thought I'd be nice and bring you something to eat." He smiled.

"Thanks, I'm just-"

"Girlfriend problems."

"Yep."

"You wanna talk? I'm a good listener as long as you're not boring." He laughed.

"Yeah, come in." He let me in his room.

"Someone made a mess." I said looking at the clothes on the floor. From the skulls and other rocker symbols on the shirts I could tell it was Chris' stuff.

"All Chris." John laughed.

"I can tell." I sat in a chair next to John's bed.

"So, what's wrong? You left your Broski and your bestie behind."

"Who's my bestie?"

"Randy. Unless I'm wrong and you and Mike are besties." He smiled.

"No, he's my boy, but I just wasn't in the mood."

"I've heard the stories. You love going out and about in Japan. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just. Nikki really keeps pressuring me about so many things. I don't talk about her in public enough or that I don't show I'm committed to her. She keeps talking about marriage. It's like damn calm down I just got out of a marriage with a women that I knew for my whole life. She doesn't understand how that makes it hesitant to getting married."

John's POV

I can't believe out all the people that came to check on me Samaria showed up. She isn't as mean as I thought she'd be.

"I see where you're coming from. But you have to see where she's coming from. All women are supposed to do two things. Get married and have kids so she probably really wants confirmation that you want to give that."

"Are you taking Nikki Bella's side?" I laughed.

"No, I'm just giving you the truth. But what she doesn't understand is a wrestler's life is so parallel to any other person's. Everyone in my family had kids really late in the game. You probably want to be close to retiring by the time you have kids?"

"Exactly. So I can actually be there for them."

"See that's how a lot of wrestlers are. Especially my family."

"At least someone gets me." I smiled. I'm really starting to feel better talking to her about this.

"I feel really bad that she wants all these things, but I don't right now. I'm trying to take things slow."

"I can't blame you. Ever since Dwayne got divorced he has become hesitant to get married again."

"So I'm not a ass for feeling like this way?"

"Depends. What do you tell her when she ask about it?"

"One step at a time. I don't want to jump right back in. But those cameras are always there so I don't want to embarrass her and seem like a asshole to national television. I feel like she would be pressuring me less if these cameras weren't around all the time."

"She just wants to be claimed John. Not hashtag special someone. Hashtag Nikki Bella."

"She doesn't like that either. I want to stay private, but she'll say we're on a reality show. There is no private."

" I do not like her but she has a point. What do you mean by private?"

"Like her interviews lately. She's giving people the idea that we're getting married. Now when I do interviews and they'll ask and I can't be like "no"or I'll seem like the bad guy so I have to smile and say watch and see making people think yeah. Nikki's a nice girl, but damn she makes things difficult."

"Women are difficult. That's why I date men." I laughed.

"John, you just have to sit her down, no cameras and say how you feel. You just got out a marriage so you don't want to dive back in and that you want to settle down closer to the end of your career. It's simple."

"Yeah to you. But you grew up around this so you know what we go through."

"Just sit her down if she doesn't get it try saying it in Spanish."

"Creo que me quedo con Inglés." (I think I'll stick with Spanish.) I said showing my skills.

"Sí, usted no es esa fluidez de un hablante." (Yeah, you should you are not that fluent of a speaker.) she laughed at me.

"Je suis très bon à parler français. Qu'en pensez-vous?" (I'm very good at speaking French. What about you?)

"Je suis très, très bon à parler français. Je suis aussi bon à baiser français ou au moins qu'on m'a dit." (I am very, very good at speaking French. I am also good at French kissing or at least I've been told.) I laughed. She's giving me a run for my money. I have one more up my sleeve.

"Wǒ gǎn dǎdǔ, nǐ bù zhīdào wǒ zài shuō shénme.Nǐ shì huálì de." (I bet you have no idea what I am saying. You are gorgeous.)

"Xièxiè, wǒ cāi nǐ shì tǐmiàn de qídài." (Thanks, I guess you are decent looking.)

"Okay, how do you know four languages? How old are you?" I asked pretty much amazed.

"24, and I went to the same school as Antonio Cesaro."

"No, really. I know the people they send from headquarters to teach us different languages didn't teach you all that."

"Well, Lani learned Spanish in middle and high school while I took French. We taught each other and I like the challenge of learning another language so I got a Rosetta Stone to learn Chinese."

"That's really impressive. I don't know the whole language, but enough to have a short convo."

"That's cool. I'm cooler though."

"Cooler than me? Just because you have a nice tattoo doesn't make you cooler than me."

"My tattoo is amazing, boy and yes I'm way cooler than you." I laughed.

"So tell me about yourself since you started this peace rally."

"I like surfing and sour candy. I dislike the scar on my shoulder and your girlfriend."

"Come on. Something deeper than that. How did you get that scar?"

"I got in a fight."

"Did you win?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Cousin teach you that?" She laughed.

"Of course I won. I use to be a very bad girl."

"Shocking!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Did you get in a lot of fights?"

"Kind of."

"You were probably of those beyond scared straight kids."

"No, my family gave all the guys the attention and treated the girls just like princess. Stand there, look pretty, and don't say much. I wasn't having that. So I acted out to get attention. I went to parties if my parents told me I couldn't. I'd get in fights with girls and guys-"

"Guys?"

"Yes, so don't think I won't punch you. So yeah I did those things. My parents realized why I was acting out and I told them I want to he a wrestler and my dad and brother started training me. Lelani joined in and the rest is history."

"So, Baddie is the perfect nickname for you."

"Sure, but I am nice when people are nice to me and my people."

"So, are you going to be nice to me now?"

"Sure, but if you fuck up. Bye."

"Oh, and sorry about landing on you." It was kind of an accident but having her under me had my head filled with bad thoughts and my other head was filled with something else.

"It's okay. My bros was pissed."

"I could tell. He's protective, huh?"

"When you're born with two hot sister you have to be." I flipped my hair.

"You look good with your hair down."

"I know." She walked over to me and took the TV remote that was on the end table.

"Scoot." I moved over on my bed and she sat next to me.

"Don't get excited. I would sit on Chris's bed, but I don't want to move his things."

"I'm fine." I smiled at her.

"Okay." She turned on the TV.

"I like these Japanese game shows. Shows that Americans aren't crazy."

Lelani's POV

Japan is so pretty at night. They have these really cool street performers and these great food vendors. We decided to check out a shopping alley.

"Le! Where's Samaria?" Joe finally realized she wasn't with us anymore.

"She went back to the hotel a while ago. Don't worry she texted me. You were too busy staring at Victoria's boobs."

"I was staring at her butt excuse you." I laughed.

"Go back to your girlfriend Joe Joe."

"Okay, be careful." He kissed my head.

"Yeah, I don't want ninjas attacking me." He laughed and went back to Victoria. They're cute together.

I went back to checking out some phone cases.

"Hi Beautiful." Randy said showing up besides me.

"Hello."

"You look _great_. Your match with Nattie was _great_. I think _we_ would look _great_ if you held my hand."

"You touch me you're eye will be black and blue."

"My eyes already are blue." He laughed.

"So what did you buy?"

"A sun hat and a watch. I think Samaria would like this case."

"Which one do you like?"

"That one." I said pointing to a Hello Kitty case. He called over the shop owner.

"These two." He handed her the cases I was looking at and the money it cost to buy them.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"I already have a guy buying me gifts."

"What did he get you?"

"A purse that I'm in love with and flowers. I still haven't used a Visa gift card he got me. No guy had been this sweet to me."

"He sounds like a winner." The women came back to us with the cases.

"Here." He gave them to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome pretty girl." I looked around for the rest of the group. We were in the back of the alley they must have left without us.

"Ugh, Joe is going to go on a man hunt." I muttered.

"Come on. Let's go back go to the hotel. I don't want you walking around alone."

Randy's POV

"I'm fine. I can go by myself." She hurried away from me.

"Lelani watch-" she tripped over the end of a palette and fell on the ground. I ran over and tried to help her.

"Get off! I'm fine!" I grabbed her bags for her. She got up picking up the heel that came off.

"Come here." I tried to touch her arm, but she took the bags out my hand and put her heel in my face.

"Off!"

"I'm just trying to help. Look at your foot." She looked down. She had a cut going from her pinky toe to the middle of her foot.

"I'm fine. Go make out with another fan girl." She walked away with a limp. It's going to take her forever to get back to the hotel.

"Lelani, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me help. I'll put your arm around my neck and my arm will go around your waist. I won't squeeze on you." She saw I was being sincere.

"Okay." I put help her balance.

"You didn't pull anything did you?"

"No, my foot just stings."

"Good." I helped her out the alley and got us a taxi.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked wiping some gravel off her shirt.

"Yeah, my pinky toe hurts."

"I got you. Don't worry."

We made it back to the hotel. I helped her on get on the elevator.

"Level 5." She said. I pressed six.

"I said five."

"I have a first aid kit in my room. You can trust me." She sighed.

We went into my room. I picked her up bridal style.

"Really?"

"I don't want you getting blood on the carpet." I laid her on my bed and got the first aid kit out of the bathroom.

"Welcome to Orton Memorial Hospital. I'll be your doctor this evening. Randy Mc-Damn girl he fine." She laughed.

"Oh my god she smiled." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you normally this much of a klutz in heels?"

"This is the first time I've fallen in heels and it wasn't my fault." I laughed. She's cute when she's mad.

"I'm going to wipe some alcohol on it."

"Okay." I put the wipe on the cut.

"Ow! Ah!"

"I imagined you screaming in my hotel room being a very different situation."

"Horny toad." I was she had a slight smile on her face.

"You want flesh colored band aids or neon blue?" She reached in her purse.

"Hello Kitty." I took them.

"You really like Hello Kitty, huh?"

"Not obsessively. I've just liked her since I was little so it stuck with me."

"How old are you?"

"23 and loving it." I smiled and put the band aids on.

"It just needed three. Can I get a thank you kiss on the cheek?"

"Nope."

"The head?"

"Nope."

"A hug?" She took my hand and pressed her opposite against mine and patted her thumb on the back of my hand.

"Hand hug."

"So intimate." I laughed. Her phone rang.

"Hello?… at the hotel?… Randy took me back… calm down I'm in my room he's in his… I'm good… see you in the morning… love you too." She hung up.

"I'm going to going to go. Thanks Dr. Mc-He's okay looking." She went to get up, but winced and sat back down on my bed.

"You okay?"

"My pinky toe is swollen." She pouted. I want to kiss on her and make everything better.

"Stay here." I took a frozen water bottle in the fridge and put it on her foot.

"You said you want to make me scream. I don't think so." She yawned.

"Watch. I'll sit right here." I sat on the chair next to the bed.

"You can lay down for a minute to rest I'll set my alarm to wake you up and I'll drop you off at your room."

"Okay, you try anything I'll kick you so hard all your tattoos will come off."

"These are high quality. You have to kick pretty damn hard."

"Oh, I can." She turned off the lamp and curled up in my bed. I could see her tattoo. This girl is so tempting. After I noticed she was asleep I turned on the TV to whatever random show was on and grabbed my phone.

"Siri, search for Hello Kitty stores in the area."

"20 locations found."

"I guess this won't be a hard gift to find."

John's POV

Samaria is such a cool chick. We talked for like three hours straight about everything from sports, to our personal lives, to our hobbies. We have so much in common. She ended up falling asleep in my bed while we watched some Japanese soap opera. She looks too good in my bed right now. I got under the cover and pulled the cover over her. Nikki would be pissed, but I don't really care right now. It's not like I'm "sleeping" with her. I am literally sleeping with her. Nothing wrong with that. I laid on my back while she was on laying her side. This feels so right.

-The Next Morning-

Randy's POV

I woke to a phone ringing. It wasn't mine it's on do not disturb. I forgot to turn on my alarm to get Lelani back to her room because I was so tired so I just joined her in my bed. She fits perfectly in my arms. We were pretty much spooning. I have no idea how we got like this, but I like it.

Her phone rang again. She stirred and started feeling around. I felt her tense once she realized where she was.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She jumped out of bed. I turned on the light.

"You perv!"

"I'm not a perv. Calm down. I forgot to set the alarm. What's the big deal?"

"I don't like when people touch me!"

"I touched you and nothing happened! I'm not a bad guy. I don't know what happened in your past, but I'm not trying to hurt you. I like you a lot. I just want to be close to you. Just calm down." I got up and rubbed her arms trying to calm her. She was really freaked out. I leaned in to kiss her, but her phone stopped me.

"Shit!" She said seeing her phone.

"I'm dead. I have to go." She said grabbing her things.

"I'm sorry." I said watching her dart around the room.

"It's okay. Bye." She opened the door and ran out.

"I was going to order breakfast." I sighed.

John's POV

If Chris doesn't pick up his damn phone. I'm trying to sleep.

"John man! Answer your phone!"

"That's your phone." I mumbled.

"Lani, answer the phone." Samaria said half asleep.

"You have a girl in here. Did you get a prostitute?"

"No, shut up!" I turned to Samaria. Her head was on my chest. She has some soft hair. I grabbed her phone and shook her.

"Lani, stop."

"It's John." Her eyes shot open.

"Gimme my phone." She took it out my hand.

"Fuck." She got of bed.

"Samaria? Hey girl."

"Hi, Chris. John and I didn't do anything." She said putting her things back in her purse.

"You still have your clothes on so I'm sure and also John has no game."

"Bye John. Keep your head."

"I'll text you when I get up."

"Okay, bye Mr. Jericho."

"Bye, sweetie!" She left.

"Sooooo." Chris laughed.

"Yeah."

"You like her?"

"Yeah."

"You hit it?"

"Nah."

"You want to?"

"All night long."

"But you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"That must suck."

"Yeah, a lot."

Leilani's POV

I ran to the elevator.

"Hold it!" Samaria said coming into the elevator.

"Samaria? What are you doing?"

"I could ask the same thing. What happened to your foot?"

"Long story. Has Joe been calling you?"

"56 missed calls."

"I got 58. He's going to kill us! Oh my god I never should have went to Randy's room." Samaria pushed me.

"Nothing happened. Where were you?" The elevator door opened.

"I went to check on John and fell asleep in his room."

"Joe is going to kill us!"

"Calm down. Let's just get to our room and pretend like we were knocked out sleeping."

"Okay." We got off the elevator and went to to the hallway where are room was.

"Wait." Samaria pushed me back.

"What?"

"Joe is banging down the door."

"I can't deal with all this stress early in the morning."

"LELANI AND SAMARIA ANOA'I! GET UP!"

"Who are we hiding from?" I jumped hearing Dean's voice behind me.

"Damn it Dean!" I cursed.

"Dean, thank God. Do me a favor?" Samaria smiled sweetly at him.

"What? Go give Joe the biggest hug you can."

"Uh… no." I tapped his shoulder.

"Please, Dean." I pouted then kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, please. You're my favorite."

"JOE!" He ran around the corner and hugged the crap out of Joe. We ran for it.

"Move Seth." Samaria pushed him out the way and opened the door.

"Hurry and put on some pajamas." We changed our clothes. I went to open the door.

"Wait no no!" Samaria messed up our beds and ruffled her hair.

"Come here." She messed my hair up.

"Why?"

"We can't look like we just got up. I know this. I'm the one that use to sneak out. Not you." She opened the door.

"Ummm what? I was knocked out." She said wiping her eyes.

"I called you 100 time!"

"More like 114." I said.

"What were you doing?!"

"Sleeping!"

"Lelani?" He looked at me. I'm not good at lying especially when it comes to Joe.

"Yeah, we were knocked out and our phones were on silent."

"You guys still wanna go work out?"

"I'll go." I said.

"I went yesterday. I'm good." Samaria said.

"Okay, be down in the lobby in ten."

"Yes, Sir! Joey Sir!" Samaria laughed and closed the door.

"So since he said 10 I'm taking 20."

"What were you doing in Orton's room?"

"Nothing happened. What were doing with Cena? I thought you hated him."

"You tell me about your night and I'll tell you mine."

We shared how our nights with. Samaria and John sounded like they bonded. She told him about how she use to be a Betty Bad Ass and about our family. She told him about all the crazy things he did in college.

"Aw, you guys had a moment." She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't freak out when Randy touched you."

"No, it was weird. Ever since what happened anytime anyone tries to hug me especially a guy my body would tense and I'd immediately be like get off me. When he helped me I felt safe and I fell asleep with him. I could never do that with a guy. Oh, here." I gave her the phone case Randy bought.

"He bought me one too."

"Mm, I like him now and so do you."

"Nope. He's just a nice guy."

"You seriously think he isn't getting you those gifts?"

"It isn't him. He didn't try to hint that he was when we were together. He doesn't seem like that romantic of a guy."

"Okaaayy."

John's POV

After I got up I called Samaria to see if she wanted to hang out today since we didn't get a chance to go out yesterday. She said yeah so I'm happy. I went to her room to pick her up I knocked and covered the peep hole.

"I knows that's your white little finger John." I laughed as she opened the door.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap floral shirt,denim short shorts, and her was in a bun.

"You look nice." I said hugging her.

"Thanks." She grabbed her purse and we left.

"So where are we going first?"

"This Japanese pancake house. They make these great omelets with the thickest bacon."

"I love bacon."

"Who doesn't?"

"Daniel?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

Samaria's POV

John and I had a yummy breakfast sitting on the floor. He does not do good with sitting Indian style. After breakfast we went to the shopping area. Lelani said they have necklaces there that I would like. John was at the shop across from me looking at belts. I picked up some necklaces and rings. When I walked by the bracelets I laughed seeing friendship bracelets. Let me mess with John. I picked up a black leather nautical knot bracelet with a silver clasp on it and the same one for me, but a brownish gold leather with a gold clasp.

I paid for my things. John was waiting outside for me with a smile on his face.

"Here." I laughed giving him his bracelet.

"What's this for?"

"You said you wanted us to have best friend bracelets on the plane." He laughed.

"These are nice. Put it in for me." I helped him. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Here." He put mine on for me.

"So Randy isn't my best friend anymore?"

"You can have more than one. I'm just here for you when you need to complain and you don't want a camera picking up every second of it." He hugged me.

"Thanks, I got your back too." I smiled. I guess he's kinda cute in a Incredible Hulk type of way.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Let's just walk there's a park up the way."

"Okay." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Nicole Garcia."

"I have my arm around your shoulder. That's not bad."

"So if she saw us right now how would she react?"

"Can we not think about that? I'm walking around in Japan on a beautiful day my gal pal." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Lelani's POV

After the gym I headed back to my hotel room. When I walked into the room there was a bag and flowers on my bed. This time there was a card.

'Dear Flower,

Hey beautiful. I hope you like the gift. I love to buy things for you, but I hate that I can't see your face when you open them. Hopefully soon I'll get to see those lips curl into a gorgeous smile and those gray eyes light up. One day soon you'll be my girl. Until then enjoy the gifts.

Stay beautiful,

Your future boyfriend'

This guy is so sweet. I never thought a guy would be so romantic. Especially after what I went through. I opened the bag.

"Awww." He got me a Hawaiian Hello Kitty stuffed animal. I just want to give this guy the biggest kiss. I hope he gives himself up soon. I do not want to get Kaitlyn'd.

John's POV

I had a really good time with Samaria again and we haven't even made it to dinner yet.

"I think we're late." I said as we walked inside Ribera. There is a long standing tradition of every time the roster comes here to tour we come here to eat. This place has wrestling history all over the walls.

"Maybe if someone didn't stop to eat 10 of those sugar ball pastry things we could have gotten here faster."

"They were good though."

"They were." We laughed. Everyone looked up at us as we walked into the reserved section.

"Look who's tardy for the party." Sheamus said. I blushed and took my arm off of Samaria's shoulders.

"Come here, Ria. I saved you a seat." Conveniently the seat was between him and Dean. She smiled at me and sat down. I sat next to Bryan and Chris.

"I see you John." Chris laughed. I gave him a look. Bryan was right next to me. He laughed.

Lelani's POV

Dinner was going great. Joe and Victoria have been flirting like crazy. I am so telling mom.

"Lani, let's go look some photos." Samaria said standing up.

"I'm not invited?" Joe asked. I looked at Dean.

"Nope." He said for me. I laughed.

We got up and left the secluded area.

"What's up with you and John?" I immediately asked.

"Nothing. We hung out today. It was fun."

"Awwww."

"You seen Randy looking at you like the whole dinner so far right?"

"Yeah, Joe noticed too."

"Well he can't watch both of us and Victoria. We may finally have some freedom."

"Yeah, I bet you want that now since you're hanging out with Mr. Cena." She nudged me.

"Shut up. You probably want more time with Randy."

"Oh, hell no. My secret admirer sent me more flowers and a Hello Kitty stuffed animal."

"You mean Randy sent you flowers and a Hello Kitty stuffed animal."

"No, I could not imagine him writing a message like that. It was so sweet."

"I hope it's Khali."

"Thanks for the love, Sis."

"You're welcome."

After dinner the owner came to greet us and gave all of us Shield members the world renown Ribera jackets. All lot of the greats have one. I can't believe we got ours. The group took some photos together and we went back to the hotel. Tomorrow on to Taiwan then back to the mainland. This tour has been great so far.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review!**


	5. Ups and Downs

Breaking Down Walls

John's POV

Good Lord I'm tired. That was great, but I need a good nights rest. I could have gotten some Z's of the plane, but I kept texting Samaria. We had a debate on which is better. In-N-Out or Wendy's? I was team Wendy's but she convinced me otherwise. She could have said dirt was better and I would have agreed.

"John!" I jumped seeing Nikki sitting in the middle of my locker room.

"Hey babe." I went to kiss her, but I ended up kissing her phone screen.

"Okaaaay?" I said.

"What is this?" She asked. It was a photo of the everyone that toured Japan in front of a fountain. Well everyone but Samaria and I.

"A photo."

"Why aren't you and Sammiria in it?" I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't feeling good so I stayed at the hotel. Samaria is probably taking the photo."

"No, Victoria said someone took it for them."

"I was in my hotel room. I don't know where she was."

"Why didn't you call me then?"

"I was tired and not feeling so great."

"Whatever, you do nothing wrong huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. Nikki I really do care about you. You know that. But we need to talk about where this relationship is going-"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I just can't say what I want to say in front of the cameras. After the show okay?"

"Okay, let's go to catering." She kissed me.

"Alright."

Samaria's POV

"Food thank god!" I said putting chicken on my plate.

"I don't see how you can eat right after a work out." Lelani said putting lettuce on her plate.

"It's just chicken. You act like I'm eating double bacon cheese burgers."

"You know you would if Dwayne didn't have us on this diet."

"Girl, when he isn't around that diet doesn't exist." She laughed.

We made our plates and went to go sit down. I saw John walking with Nikki.

"Hey John." I said as he passed by me waving with my arm that had the bracelet on it.

His response was a nod and just kept walking. Then Nikki laughed and kissed him.

"What was that?" Lelani asked.

"That's what happens when your girlfriend has your balls on her keychain." She laughed, but could tell I was upset.

"Don't pay him any mind. If he's wants to be miserable let him be miserable."

"He's so fake."

"Hey beautifuls." Joe said coming up to us.

"Hey." We said.

"We're having talent meeting. They just tell us what's coming up for story lines and out of the ring appearance."

"Cool."

"And you guys are having a separate meeting."

"When?" I asked.

"Now." He took our plates.

"Thanks for getting my food, bye."

"I hate you." I said as we walked off.

We went to the meeting Stephanie and Paul were there with Karyn, she is in charge of publicity for the roster.

"Hello." We said.

"Sorry, we just came in from the gym." Lelani said. We both had on sports bra and yoga pants. Not looking much like a Divas.

"It's fine. You girls still look great." Stephanie said. We smiled and sat down.

"Thanks, so what's up?"

"We are so impressed with you two. The Shield was already hot, but you have added this great factor to the group." Paul said.

"Thanks."

"We really want to get you girls out in the mainstream and we are getting a lot of offers."

"From who?" I asked.

"Inked magazine really wants you guys." Lelani and I high fived.

"We'd love too." Lelani said.

"But there is one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll have to be partial nude."

"Oh, we've seen the magazine before. I'm fine with it." I said.

"Me too. But are we going to have a reveal on Raw or SmackDown?"

"Raw, for sure." Paul said.

"Is Vince okay with it? Since its not so PG?"

"He's behind it 100 percent."

"And we also want you guys at the SummerSlam promotional shoot." I'm holding in my excitement right now. The shoot is in Hawaii. I love this job.

"Okay, anymore good news I may explode." Lelani said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, that's all for now. We have to start the talent meeting."

The roster started to pour in. Vince and the other higher ups were at the head of the table. Our boys stood behind us. Seth kept messing with my hair. And with my great luck John and Nikki were sitting across from me. John kept looking at Seth and I funny. He's on the road to getting punched in the jaw. Vince stood up.

"Okay, settle down settle down. First we're starting off with who's going to tape in Hawaii for the SummerSlam shoot in Hawaii for Wednesday and Thursday of this week. We have John,"

'Ughhhh'

"Randy, Stephan, Phil, The Fatus, Glen, Bryan, Brodus, Trinity, Ariane, Natalie, Victoria, Samaria, Lelani, and Layla." You could see that Nikki pissed that her name wasn't on the list and I was. She has to promote her little show.

"And with next week being our go home show before Money in the Bank we will have a lot of building tonight. So next week it's all hype and promo." He talked about what the All-Star guys will do for the opening.

"Then we will have Diva action. The Bellas go over Tera and Talia-"

"Yes!" Nikki said high fiving Brie.

"Um, Mr. McMahon." Lelani said with her usually sweet tone of voice.

"Yes?"

"No, disrespect but I don't think The Bellas beating us is a legit win."

"Uh, excuse you. Veterans like us can beat to rookies like you." Nikki said.

"Oh, we're the rookies, but you two have the same finisher and it's a face buster a weak one at that." Some of the roster laughed.

"I'm not laying down for chicks that all they do is swirl their hips around in polestar ruffles. We're apart of The Shield were supposed be damn there unstoppable. Then the Bella Twins pins us? That kills our momentum. We pin them it just adds to the overall group."

"But it helps the Bellas look stronger for a future title run." John said.

"Just because you both have five moves doesn't mean you have to agree with her." I said. The whole roster laughed.

"Mr. McMahon I just don't think it helps anyone if we lose tonight."

"Lelani, is right. They need wins so they're on the same level as everyone else in the group. You don't want to fans thinking there just eye candy." Randy said. He is so Lelani's secret admirer.

"Okay, but this better be a damn good match." He said reversing the decision. The Bellas gave us a dirty look. Lelani popped her gum at them. I laughed.

The minute the meeting ended the Bellas stormed out.

Lelani's POV

"Lelani, you taken this justice thing serious." Dean said.

"Well, when it comes to my career I don't play. Now if the Bellas could wrestle and it would be a good match then maybe I would have put up less of a fight."

"Well, you won that fight with a knockout. We gotta go and do a photo shoot. See you later." Joe said taking the guys with him.

"You think Joe could get a Pantene commercial?" I asked.

"He seem more like one of those girls running around in field in a Garnier Fructis commercial." We laughed.

"Hey Samaria." I turned seeing John. Oh, great I'm going to have to hold Samaria back.

"Lelani, that's was kind of rude of you in the meeting. You haven't even been here a month yet."

"Don't come at me or my sister like that."

"Don't come at Nikki like that. You two are rude. I'm going to defend Nikki."

"John you're a dick for being all buddy buddy best friend with me on the Japan tour when your girlfriend was on the other side of the world, but when she's right next to you and I say hi you nod at me like I'm a fan or some shit."

"You know she gets jealous. I didn't want her blowing up on you."

"Oh, she will not blow up on me. I know you think you're dating some bad bitch, but you're not. I'm not the woman to play games with."

"I'm not playing games. I just can't talk to you when Nicole is around."

"John, I told you about my past, so you should know I will not be your side chick."

"I don't-" Samaria took off her bracelet she's been wearing since our Japan trip. I looked John's wrist he had the same one, but I different color.

"A waste of five dollars." She threw it in the trash.

"I knew I couldn't trust a ass hole like you." She walked off. I sighed and took it out the trash.

"She doesn't let a lot of people get close to her John."

"Tell her I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Whatever." I went to go find Samaria.

I found her in the Divas locker room.

"You okay, Ria?"

"Yeah, he just proved he is the ass I thought he is."

"What's this?" I asked showing her the bracelet.

"I was trying to be cute and got us friendship bracelets. He was all happy about it. Just trash it. I don't want to see it anymore." I sighed and decided I'd finally go get something to eat as I left out the divas started coming in.

"Lelani, you're such a boss." Cameron said.

"I know, I know." I laughed and left.

Samaria's POV

"What's wrong, Samaria?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing." There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said.

"Hi, Allen." Allen is one of interns.

"For Natalie, Victoria, Samaria, and Lelani." He handed her four huge bouquets of flowers.

"Thank you, but Lelani left." I said taking them.

"I'll go find someone to give them to her."

"Thanks, Allen."

"No problem." He left.

"Wow, who got us these?" Victoria asked. I saw the Bellas mean mugging in the corner.

"Aw, they're from Dwayne." I said. He congratulated us on our good work in Japan.

"That's so sweet." Natalya said.

"Wow, your cousin had to send you a gift. I have a man for that." Nikki said.

"Your "man" sure stuck up for you at the meeting." The girls laughed. I can't wait to get her in the ring with her tonight.

John's POV

I'm not winning right now. My girlfriend is mad at me for not defending her properly and the girl that I want to be my girlfriend is mad at me for defending my girlfriend.

"What's up Johnny Boy?" Randy laughed patting my back.

"Fuck you."

"I'm not Nikki." He laughed.

"Not funny. Did you really have to take their side. I thought we were boys."

"Let me see that chick that I have a crush on needed help. What's the best way to get her on good side? Take her side."

"Bros before-"

"Ah, ah, ah Super-can't do a drop kick-Cena. Lelani before Johnny." He walked off.

"Asshole."

Lelani's POV

I finally got a chance to sit down and eat. Samaria texted to me saying to come back so we can chose which outfits we're going to wear.

"Lelani." I turned around seeing Will one of the intern.

"Lelani." Allen the other intern handed me some flowers.

"These are from Dwayne." He said.

"Someone sure likes ya." Will said handing me two boxes a medium size, another small and flowers.

"Thanks, guys." They walked off.

Randy's POV

I was somewhat stalking Lelani. I need to see her face when she opens the gifts.

When I looked around the corner I saw one of the interns gave her flower. Not the ones I got her. Who else is getting my flower, flowers? The other intern gave her my gifts. I saw her smell my flowers first. She smiled. God, I want her to be with me already.

"Hey, Lelani." I said walking up to her.

"Hi." I grabbed the flowers that weren't mine ready to throw them out.

"Who got you these?" I grabbed the card.

"Hey don't touch them." She took the flowers.

"They're from Dwayne." He gets a pass.

"Ay, sexy." Heath Slater walked up to her.

"Um, hi."

"You like the gifts I got you?" Oh hell no.

"Back up Wendy." I said pushing him away from Lelani. I don't want his breath on her.

"Randy stop." Lelani pushed me back.

"Sorry, Lelani but I'm not letting this clown claim that he did this for you when I did."

"You didn't write those letters." She said.

"I did Lelani. You know I'm a musician baby. This guy could not be that deep." I'm going to kill Heath.

"You couldn't afford half the shit I bought!"

"I'm sure it's neither one of you." Lelani walked off.

"At least I tried." He said.

"You piece of shit. I got her all that shit."

"We all know you're just trying to sleep with her. Trying too hard if you ask me." He walked off. Did he forget who's he talking to? I'm going to beat his ass in that ring.

Lelani's POV

I walked into the divas locker room.

"Damn, Lani." Samaria said seeing all the gifts in my hand.

"I know." I laughed sitting down at my locker. Where do I start? I opened the card on the flowers.

''Dear Flower,

You have gray eyes I get lost in. Pink lips I want to kiss. Small hands that I want on my body. Thick thighs I want to massage. I need you in my life. I don't think I'll be able to wait any longer.

Stay beautiful,

Your future boyfriend.'

This guy is so sweet. I want to know who it is already. All the divas stared at me as I unwrapped the smaller box.

"Aww." It was a Hello Kitty necklace with three small pink flowers on the chain.

"Lani, that's so cute." Samaria said looking at it.

"It is." I carefully placed it back in the box. I went to the other box. When I ripped the wrapping paper I got a peek of a light brown box.

"No, he didn't." He bought me Louboutins. I've never owned a pair before. I flipped open the lid.

"Oh my god!" He bought me snake skin Mary Jane pumps. They were in this beautiful gray color.

"Lelani, those are beautiful." Natalie said.

"They are. This guy is the best."

"You sure you're not just sending gifts to yourself?" Nikki said.

"You sure you're not jealous because John gets your Louboutins on sale?"

"Damn." Trinity laughed.

-Raw-

"You can look, but you can't touch. You keep dreaming on the stars above." The Bella Twins entered the arena stuck up as ever. They did their flip over the rope then Nikki snatched a microphone from one of the techs.

"I am sick and tired of hearing about those two wanna be Bellas. They think that they can attack us and we not get payback. Those losers are going go back crying to those other losers they associate themselves with."

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD."

Talia and Tera came walking down the steps mics in hand.

"We do not want to be Bella Twins." Talia said.

"You are everything we stand against. Your whole entire career has been nothing, but an injustice to the women's division." Tera said.

"You're more known for your… enhancements than your careers." Talia laughed.

"Our main objective is to win the Diva's and Women's championships. And we will have no problem going through you two to do it." The women jumped the barricade and slide into the ring. Talia was wearing a sexy black tactical vest, tight black pants, and black knee high combat boots. Hair in a high ponytail. Tera wore a black tank top with a cut going down the middle showing a large amount of cleavage, with black short shorts, and knee right combat boots. Her hair in a low ponytail.

The match started off very back and forth until Talia was tagged in. Brie pulled Talia's hair. Tera yelled at the referee. He turned around to tell her to calm down. Talia kneed Brie in her side to get her off. Brie and Nikki pulled twin magic. Talia was visibly pissed. Before Nikki could do anything Talia super kicked her and Nikki fell to the mat. The referee turned around hearing the loud smack noise. Talia covered Nikki getting the pin. The Bellas rolled out the ring. The Carter sisters raised their fist in victory as the show went to commercial.

Samaria's POV

We got to the back. It was nice to finally have a 15 minute match on TV. Even if it was against the Bella Twins.

When we got to the locker room Brie was holding a bag of ice to Nikki's chin.

"You need to stop doing those kicks." Brie said.

"Telling me not to do kicks is like telling John to not wave his hand in front of his face." I smirked.

"Keep my man's name out of your mouth."

"I'm Cena. I mean sorry."

"Bitch." She muttered.

"The baddest." I grabbed my towel and went into the shower. John and Nikki need to be together. They're both dumb asses.

Lelani's POV

I was talking with Victoria as we watched Raw.

"Mmmmm, there he go." Ariane said seeing Randy on the screen. He was jumping rope.

"Ariane, you got a man." Trinity said.

"I know and I love him. But Randy is great eye candy."

"Randy!" Heath and the rest 3MB walked into his locker room. He stopped jumping rope.

"Leave. Don't waste my time."

"I just think we are the real All-Stars and we should be in that ladder match."

"And I should care how?"

"I want a match with you tonight. I win I take your place in the ladder match. And then 3MB will be at the top of the WWE." They started to pretend to play instruments. You could see how annoyed Randy was.

"YOU GOT IT!" They jumped.

"See you out there, Wendy." Randy whipped the jump rope in Heath's face. I laughed.

"Girl, I can't wait until we get to Hawaii." Nattie said.

"Didn't you live there, Lelani?"

"Yeah, then we moved when Joe started playing football. The coaches and scouts said he would get better opportunities if he lived in the continental US. I miss it so much."

"Jon and Josh said they gonna cook." Trinity said.

"Girl we throwing a luau for you goes on wrap day." I said.

"A real luau. Not the ones people throw in their backyard with plastic tiki torches."

"Oh, shit. We gonna get turnt up." Ariane said.

"You already know." Samaria said coming out the shower. Nikki and Brie left the locker room.

"The air is so much fresher." The girls laughed.

The show ended everyone was packing up and heading to the parking lot. We were with the guys.

"So why do you guys get to go to Hawaii?" Dean asked.

"Because you guys have to go to the opening of the performance center." Samaria said.

"And we're hot."

"Um, we are hot too." Seth said.

"We have fan girls like crazy."

"We have fan girls and fan boys." I said.

"We do too." Dean laughed.

"You two better behave." Joe said.

"We're working. We're not going wild out."

"He's just mad because his little fox won't be with him." Samaria laughed at him.

"Shut up." He flicked her ear.

"Seth." She said. He pulled Joe's hair.

"Thank you, Handsome." He laughed.

We went our separate ways with the guys. Samaria was loading up the car. I saw Paul and Vince heading to their car.

"I'm going to go talk to them." I said.

"Don't get us fired." She replied.

"Excuse me. Mr. McMahon."

"Lelani, how are you?"

"Good, I just wanted to apologize about what happened in the meeting. It's just you really wanted us to sign and I'm so passionate about this company. And you signed us to improve the division make it better than what is was in the attitude era."

"That's what I like about you Lelani. You have that ruthless aggression your family is know for. Your sister has it to, but it just burns in you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now go have a good time in Hawaii."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon." He hugged me.

"So am I getting a check next week?" Samaria asked.

"Yes, and we have ruthless aggression."

"Obviously."

Samaria's POV

When Lelani and I got back to the hotel and Skyped with our mom and dad. She's so excited to see us.

I laid down in bed ready to go to sleep when my phone got a text.

John: Hey, I'm sorry for what happened today.

I didn't reply. He can kiss my Polynesian ass.

'I miss my friend. I really am sorry.' If he keeps texting me I'm going to push him off that plane.

John's POV

Samaria is ignoring me. I don't blame her. I really wanted to say hi and sit with her, but Nikki would have blown a gasket.

"John, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Nikki asked taking off her shirt.

"Um, about the whole marriage and kids thing."

"What baby?" She rubbed my chest. I stopped her.

"I'm not ready for marriage."

"I know we talked about it. One step at a time."

"They're going to be small steps." She pulled her hands away.

"How small?"

"Baby, I've been through a lot of shit when it comes to love-"

"Give me a fucking time frame, John!"

"I don't know, but the pressure isn't helping."

"Is this because of that like Samurai bitch?"

"It's Samaria-"

"I don't give a fuck about how to pronounce her ugly ass name." I like her name.

"You've been acting so different since she showed up. You're all enamored with her."

"I don't see how I'm enamored with her if I'm in bed on my bus with you right now."

"Let's face it John. You don't have the cleanest record."

"Neither do you. Nikki you're my girlfriend I'm with you." I kissed her.

"Other girls can come around, but I'm always here for you."

"Just promise me you won't be around her or her sister at that shoot."

"I won't." She kissed me.

"I'm trusting you, John."

Lelani's POV

Samaria was knocked out sleeping. I'm totally awake. I need a texting buddy. Right then my phone got a text.

Randy: I got you all that stuff.

Lelani: Randy no you didn't.

Randy: I'll prove it

Lelani: How?

He didn't reply. Lying ass.

Knock! knock!

Who is knocking at our door this late? I got and looked through the peep hole. It was Randy. This better be good.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door. He took a deep breath.

"Your smile makes my heart beat faster. Sincerely, your future boyfriend. Dear Flower. Hey beautiful. I hope you like the gift. I love to buy things for you, but I hate that I can't see your face when you open them. Hopefully soon I'll get to see those lips curl into a gorgeous smile and those gray eyes light up. One day soon you'll be my girl. Until then enjoy the beautiful,

Your future boyfriend. Dear Flower,

you have gray eyes I get lost in. Pink lips I want to kiss. Small hands that I want on my body. Thick thighs I want to massage. I need you in my life. I don't think I'll be able to wait any longer. Stay beautiful. Your future boyfriend." I was in shock, speechless.

"It's me. You believe me right?"

"We have to talk." I took his hand.

"Your room." I said, softly closing the door behind me. He lead me down the hall to his room.

Randy's POV

We were in complete silence as we walked to my room. My hand got clammy from Lelani holding it. I can't believe she's making me nervous. When we got to my room I opened the door and lead her in. She sat on my bed. I sat down in the chair across from her.

"No." She said and patted the spot next to her on the bed. I moved on command. She took my hand again.

"I um- this is hard for me." She said softly.

"What?"

"I don't get close with people. Mainly guys for a reason." Please don't be born a man.

"Why? You can tell me. What's said here won't leave this room." She took a deep breath and looked down at our interlocked hands.

"The reason I don't like being touched by guys in particular is because I was abused by my ex in every way possible." I want to hug her, but I don't want to scare her off.

"What happened?"

"He was a friend of Joe's. They played football together. We started dating a little while before my 21st birthday. There were signs, but I just thought he was being cute at first. On our first date he ordered for me. I just thought he was being charming. Until he started telling what not to eat. When we would go out together if a guy stared at me for too long he'd get very protective. I just thought he got jealous easily. Until a old man asked me for directions and he got physical with him. He would always say "I'm just trying to protect you" I just let it go.

Then on my 21st birthday he asked me to move in with him. We had only been together for 3 months. I said no and he got really angry and started smashing stuff I tried to leave and he pulled me by my hair and told me don't leave him because no one else can have what he loves so much. He made me tell him I love him and made me have sex with him.

I was able to delay moving in with him because my mom was sick at the time so that's how I got out of it. Then when she started getting better he asked again and I said no. He punched me in my gut. I spat up on him on accident and he lost it. He would hit me where I could hide the bruises so on my hips and legs." I saw tears landing on the bed. I started rubbing her back.

"He wouldn't let me wear bikinis so no one ever noticed. If someone did I'd tell them wrestling practice. He asked me to move in again. I lied and told him my mom got sick again. So that delayed it for two more months. Until he found out I lied and he beat me up really bad that time. He would tell me no one loves me, but him. That's why no one notices the cuts and bruises. No one cares. He made me have so much hate to them. He just brainwashed me."

"When did it stop?" I pulled her closer to me to the point where she was almost sitting on my lap.

"I tried to leave. I had some of my things at his house so when he was at work I went to go get them, but he caught me and I told him I'm leaving him. He wasn't having that so he punched me in the face and said no ones going to want me when I'm black and blue and bleeding. He threw me around the house and just wouldn't stop. I thought he was going to kill me. I got away and drove off to my parents. They were having a family get together so everyone was there. I came busting through the door.

I don't remember anything past that. Samaria said I came into the backyard and everyone froze seeing me. I passed out on the grass and they took me to the hospital.

Everyone thought I got jumped or something. The doctor told them after he examined me that there were older cuts and bruises all over my body and they all couldn't be from wrestling.

When I woke up Samaria and Joe were there I told them what had been going on and Joe left and instead of telling the police he told the family. All the guys lost it. In Hawaii you're not even supposed to raise your voice at a women so if you put your hands on them you're looked at as the next thing to a demon. From what I've heard Dwayne was in his Hummer and rolled up onto his lawn knocking down trees. The guy locked himself in the house. Joe tried to break down the door and Dwayne started throwing rocks at the windows. Jon, Josh, Rikishi got them out of there and back home before the cops came. I pressed charges on him, but his dad is a judge so he got a year in jail with the parole and had to take anger management classes when he got out. He ended up being in jail for 6 months. He moved to Colorado and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Damn, my heart is aching just hearing that she's been put through that kind of shit.

"What kind of injuries did you sustain?"

"Two bruised ribs, a fractured, he stepped on my hand so that broke my pinky and ring fingers. I had a 10 staples put into the back of my head. Lots of stitches. The doctor said its the worst case of domestic abuse he's ever seen." I lifted her chin so I could look into those pretty eyes.

"I would never do that to any woman. I've done fucked up things before, but I would never, ever put my hands on a woman. I won't be him. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. I'll make you feel things you never felt before. You have to trust me."

"Can we go slow? I trust you. I'm just kind of sensitive to being in a relationship right now."

"Baby, your speed is my speed." She giggled and placed both her hands on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her lips.

"But not too slow." We kissed. Her lips molded into mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body against mine feels so right. She pulled away.

"You're a better kisser than I'd thought you'd be." She said then kissed my nose.

"Mmmmm." I'm at a loss for words.

"I have another gift for you, Flower." I got off the bed and went into my closet.

"That's my nickname?" She laughed.

"Yeah." I came out with another pair of Louboutins.

"Randy, no. You've spent a fortune of me." I sat the box on her lap.

"I have no one else to spoil. Besides I need to see the look on your face when you open these bad boys." She opened the box.

"Sweet Jesus." I laughed. Her jaw fell in the box with the shoes. I bought her pink python heels.

"You're so cute." I said kissing her cheek.

"These are gorgeous. Thank you."

"You have to model some of these for me one day."

"You gave a foot fetish or something?" She smiled.

"No, I'd just like to see you strut around for me."

"If you act right I'll do a lot of things for you." She kissed my neck.

"You hurt me or cheat on me." She grabbed my chin so we were eye to eye.

"I have family members that have no problem with going back to jail again." I smirked.

"I won't hurt you. I may smack you on the ass sometimes, but I'm doing that with love… and horniness." She laughed.

"Walk me back to my room?" I took her hand.

"Of course."

"Thanks for having my back in the meeting."

"No, problem us kids with a legacy have to stick together."

"You really beat Heath's ass tonight."

"I bought two pairs of red bottoms. I wasn't letting him claim that."

"I liked the notes the most."

"I have my J. Cole moments." She laughed and kissed my hand.

We went made it back to her room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, bye." She kissed me.

"Bye, baby. Have sweet dreams about me." She smiled. I kissed her cheek and walked off.

Lelani's POV

I can't feel anything right now except the smile on my face. The way held me and looked at me makes me feel so good. I'm not fully ready to be with him, but I'll be happy when I am. Now only if Samaria can find someone to make her happy because John is just fucking around.


	6. Getaway

Breaking Down Walls

**_Very long chapter you guys. Thank to CtinaIsFashion for helping me write this one and the idea for the story._**

Leilani's POV

Hawaii here we come! I am so excited and my guy is going to be there which should be fun. And another plus we get to stay until Saturday. I'm so ready just to chill because next week is going to be busy. Last Raw before Money in the Bank, then on Wednesday we shoot our cover for Inked Magazine, and Sunday is Money in the Bank. We are doing a lot interfering. I'm happy Dean is in the World Heavyweight Money in the Bank match because I really want Randy to win the All-Star match. He's been so sweet to me. We text each other a lot. He's so charming and funny. Speaking of the devil he just texted me.  
'I see you' He sent me photo of my elbow on the outer arm rest. I looked back and saw him waving at me.  
'I smell you' I joked.  
'I'm only wearing Old Spice right now'  
'I liked the cologne you had on in Japan'  
'Oh, that was Hugo Boss. You liked being cuddled up with me? :)'  
'… maybe, you do smell good though'  
'Thanks, so tell me about Hawaii. I haven't been there in a long time'  
'It's the most beautiful place in the world.'  
'Obviously, it produces beautiful things like you :)'  
'Aren't you smoother than peanut butter lol'  
'Is your family out there?'  
'Yes, we're throwing a party on wrap day for you guys'  
'Thats awesome. You cooking for me?'  
'Sorry but no boo. The guys traditionally cook the big meals in Hawaii'  
'So you can't cook :( good thing you're hot'  
'I can cook and look very hot while doing it'  
'Don't doubt that. I can look hot and order pizza'  
'Lol I bet'  
The plane was getting ready to land.  
'Strap in, Flower'  
'See you in a minute baby' I put my phone down and woke Samaria up.  
"Ummm what?"  
"The planes landing."  
"Thank God. My butt was getting numb."

We got off the plane and went into the airport. In the usual Hawaiian tradition we got "laid". The islanders greeted us so sweetly. It's good to be home.  
"These flowers smell really good." Randy said walking aside me.  
"They do."  
"Do you want something from Starbucks?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, their premium blend coffee." He reached in his pocket.  
"No, I got it." He smiled.  
"Thanks can you watch my bag? I need to freshen up in the men's room." I took his rolling bag.  
"I got you."  
"Thanks Beautiful." I took his bag. He walked off with a smile on his face.  
"I got you, thanks Beautiful." Samaria mocked.  
"What? I'm doing my friend a favor."  
"That man bought you two pairs of red bottoms and y'all don't stop texting each other. You guys are way more than friends." I laughed. We went inside Starbucks and ordered our drinks.

Samaria's POV

"Randy's bag is heavy."  
"Probably has a gold plated Louis bag in there for you."  
"I'm not even into designer brands. His notes are so sweet though, and his morning text brighten my day."  
"Don't start falling for him now."  
"I know, I know. Protect the cookie." We laughed.  
"Hey, Baddie. I got you your favorite." John came up to our table with that cheesy ass smile on his square ass face.  
"Here." He placed a old fashioned donut on the table.  
"Aww." I took it off the table and grabbed his coffee cup.  
"Fuck you." I stuffed the donut in the cup and put the top back on.  
"I-" I put my hand in his face.  
"Swerve GI Man Hoe." He sighed and walked off.  
"So we have asshole, little boy, and GI Man Hoe. Very creative. Oh think of one for Randy."  
"Hurt sister, break neck."  
"Not that cute." She rolled her eyes.

John's POV

"Does it taste good?" Punk laughed as I tried to drink my ruined coffee. I flipped him off and headed go the restroom.  
"Are you shaving?" I asked seeing Randy.  
"No, I just put shaving cream on my face for fun sometimes."  
"Thought you were trying to impress Leilani." I said dumping my coffee out in the toilet.  
"That too, but I already got her." I snapped my head around.  
"You slept with her?"  
"No, we're together… kind of."  
"That's a solid relationship status."  
"We're just taking it slow. I like it. She keeps me on my toes."  
"Samaria keeps me on my toes too. I have to be so I can dodge her punches quickly."  
"What you're doing is wrong man."  
"What?"  
"One of them is going to end up hurt and that's all because you couldn't handle business." He wiped off his face.  
"Just make sure it's not Samaria. That's my future sister in law." He left out.  
This is going to be a long two days.

Randy's POV

"Thanks for watching my bag, baby." I kissed Leilani on the cheek.  
"You're welcome." I sat down with them.  
"So, Randy. You like my sister?" Samaria asked slowly sipping her coffee.  
"Yes, a lot."  
"You want to be in a real relationship with her?"  
"Yes, she's beautiful and sweet. I want to treat her like the Polynesian Princess she is." Leilani blushed.  
"You know it takes forever to court a princess before you get any."  
"Sis!" Leilani is cute when she's embarrassed.  
"I know. I want to get to know Leilani for more than that perfect body."  
"You better."  
"I'm right here, guys." I laughed and kissed her cheek.  
"Why did you shave?" She rubbed my cheeks.  
"New beginnings." He smiled.  
"And I wanted to see how I would look with just a mustache." I showed them a picture I took. They laughed.  
"Good thing you shaved it." Leilani said with a giggle.  
"Cody wouldn't like you taking his gimmick." Samaria laughed.  
"Randy's mustache." Leilani teased me.  
"We should get going. The shoot is soon."  
"Yeah, come on Ladies."

Leilani's POV

Randy ended up to going down the SummerSlam shoot with John. I was with Samaria of course.  
"I can't believe you told Randy that." The blood still hasn't left my cheeks.  
"We can't tell Joe. So someone has to let him now what's up."  
"He's a gentleman. I can't wait to see him running on the beach."  
"Girl, focus." I laughed.

We arrived at the beach where we are shooting today. Samaria, Joe, and I use to come down here a lot when we were younger. The surf is pretty good. They are parking meters so we'll be doing a lot of running back and forth today.  
"We're going to be running around looking for change all day." We laughed getting out the car.  
"I got you for girls." John walked up to our parking meter.  
"Aw, thanks." Samaria slapped the change out of John's hand. Randy hugged me and bust out laughing.  
"You need to save up for that imaginary ring Nikki is getting." She filled up the meter and walked off.  
"Why is she so mean?" He asked picking up the fallen change. Randy still had his arms around me.  
"Because this guy was really fake to her and his girlfriend is a bitch to her and her pretty little sister." Randy laughed and kissed my head.  
"Come on pretty girl." Randy held my hand as we walked down to where the directors were.  
"I want to make out with you right now so bad."  
"My lips are right here."  
"I don't want to make all the guys jealous. You should hear what they say about you and your sister."  
"What do they say?"  
"When Samaria wears those low ride black plants all the guys can't take their eyes off the screen. And when you wear short shorts I find myself standing in front of the TV." I laughed.  
"You're going to pull out the power cord when you see what we are wearing if we get a match in a pay per view."  
"What's that?"  
"A catsuit." I saw him gulp.  
"Like the one Scarlett Johansson wears in Iron Man, but black. Only if we have a match though."  
"I hope you have a match every pay-per-view." We made it done to where the cameras are.  
The concept of the shoot is so funny. Daniel is trying to throw the biggest party of the summer, but all the superstars and divas are goofing off. Sheamus is brogue kicking trees trying to get a coconut. PTP vs. The Usos in a volleyball match. The girls are tanning and Randy walks by them. A kid steals Cody's suntan lotion and he chases him around the beach and John stops him. A whole bunch of crazy stuff. Then they hear the beating of drums and everyone comes to the luau. We start hula dancing. Then the tiki troches go out when we finish and Kane lights it back up.  
Tomorrow we're doing solos then back to our house for the luau. I really can't wait to see Randy running around the beach.  
This is going to be fun.

Samaria's POV

The director told us to go to the tents to get our outfits and make-up. Everyone was assigned to different tents. In our tent is Ariane, Trinity, Randy, and John. Great.  
"Oh! Party in our tent!" Ariane said. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"So what skimpy bikini are we wearing?" Leilani asked looking at the rack of clothes. The stylist showed us our hula outfits.  
"These are hot. I thought you guys were going to put us in those plastic green skirts." These were the authentic thing. Black and red grass shirt with these red underwire bejeweled bralets.  
"And we have the head dresses." She showed us.  
"Wow, we need to think of a dance." I said.  
"How about the one we did for mom and dad's anniversary?" Leilani replied.  
"Wait, you guys can hula dance?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah, we are island girls."  
"Let's go listen to the music they're playing. Last thing we need it to be off beat."  
"You two will kill it." John said.  
"You are so- ugh!" I left the tent. John is so two faced.

John's POV

I just can't get ahead with this girl today.  
"He's smooth operator." Randy said making the girls laugh.  
"Are you going to go get her?" I asked Leilani.  
"I'm not the one trying to have my cake and eat it too-"  
"You do have some nice cakes." Randy smiled at her. I don't like falling in love Randy. She giggled.  
"Stop." She smacked his arm and went to her bag.  
"Here." She threw her bracelet on my lap. I haven't taken mine off.  
"Go be a man and apologize. And choose your words carefully. She knocked out Joe before and that was on accident." I sighed and left the tent.  
I saw her going up the walk way to the cars.  
"Samaria!" I grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me John!" I let go.  
"Why you being such a bully?"  
"I'm not being a "bully" you being a fake ass so I'm not going to let my guard down around you anymore."  
"My bad."  
"I'm not Nikki. So don't give me a my bad and a dangle a hundred dollar bill in your face and think everything will be okay. You're nothing, but a player." She's so sexy when she's mad.  
"If I wanted to be a player I'd be single." She rolled her eyes.  
"Then you're a womanizer. You think you flash those dimples and text me a couple time I'll let you give you the chance to see what a real woman feels like? No, not a chance in hell." I do spend a good time of my free time thinking of how her lips would feel on me.  
"I'm neither a player or womanizer."  
"Believe what you want to believe Cena. Just leave me alone." I walked off.  
"For how long?"  
"Until I retire." He grabbed both my elbow this time.  
"Get your big ass paws off me."  
"Just listen. I am sorry for treating you like that in front of Nikki, and I am sorry for not keeping up to my promise." I held up my bracelet.  
"I don't want us to be mad at each other during the shoot. We are in Hawaii. We should be living it up and having fun." I stepped closer to her.  
"Nikki, is just to much for me sometimes. You give me a break-"  
"I'm not here to be your little get away." She tried to walk away. I pulled her back to me.  
"Not like that. She just annoys the hell out of me a lot lately. I can't do anything right apparently unless I'm buying a pair of red bottoms or fucking her. You cheer me up every time I see you. You make me feel good. She doesn't."  
"But yet you claim her."  
"I'm trying to leave her. But this show makes it hard."  
"It's a reality show, right? Give that bitch a taste of reality."  
"That woman is half Mexican and Italian. She will lose her shit. She loves me."  
"You keep playing games with this Polynesian Wrestling Princess you will get what's coming to you and then some."  
"Baddie, I am so sorry. I want my best friend back. I won't do that again. I promise." She looked into my eyes then sighed.  
"Put it back on, boy." I smiled and put on her bracelet.  
"You my gal pal again?"  
"Yes, you little bad boy." We hugged.  
"You still aren't in the clear yet. You gotta do some booty kissing." I turned her around getting a look at her ass.  
"I got no problem with that." She slapped my chest.  
"You ain't gettin' none of this goodness as long as you with bitchy- I mean Nikki."  
"You such a heel. I need to take you over my knee."  
"Is that the x-rated attitude adjustment?" I laughed.  
"Come on back to the tent. We bout to turn up."  
"Who taught you that?"  
"BET." She busted out laughing.  
"We gonna get turnt at the luau."  
"I'm invited now?"  
"Yeah, I was going to have you sitting in your hotel so you can think about what you did wrong."  
"Damn Baddie." I opened the tent for curtain for her.  
"She punch you?" Randy asked.  
"No."  
"Damn, here you go Ariane." Randy gave her a twenty dollar bill.  
"You making bets?" I asked.  
"I said she was going to Samoan Spike you in throat. Ariane said you guys would talk it out."  
"He almost got a Mortal Kombat uppercut."

Samaria's POV

I was trying on my hula outfit while Leilani was getting her hair and make-up done.  
"So you can really hula dance?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah, we've been taking classes since we were little. Show 'em Ria."  
"You gonna give me beat." She grabbed her phone. Some Hawaiian drum beats came on and I just went with the beat.  
"Oh, girl work!" Trinity was video taping me. I laughed and waved at the camera.  
John was smiling and clapping for me.  
"Go Ria! Them hips tellin' the truth!" I laughed at him. He is smiling so hard. After I noticed Trinity stopped filming I stopped dancing.  
"Your turn Lei." Randy said. She laughed.  
"You'll have to wait until the shoot."  
"Dang it." She smiled at him. He literally blushed and that has to be pretty hard to do since he's so orange.

Leilani and I listened to the music they're playing. Pretty basic.  
I still can't get over the look on John's face when I danced. Like he was a little boy looking at candy.  
"You think John will be able to handle himself seeing you going full out?"  
"No, I thought he was going to stuff ones in my bra."  
"Girl, more like hundreds. You fine."  
"Thanks, sexy mama." We laughed. The director called us up on the stage. Pretty much everyone was there watching us. The girls are here for the fire dancers because they are ripped.

Randy's POV

"And action!"  
Lelani's hips put Shakira to shame. My baby moves her lower half like no one else. She looks too sexy. Her thick, long black hair hanging to her naval. Her tattoo peeking out. Her tits look so good too. As quick as the performance started it ended. Everyone clapped they bowed. Leilani winked at me. I patted my heart. She smiled and got off stage.  
"What are you doing?" I asked seeing John mashing his fingers onto his phone's keyboard.  
"Tweeting." I raised a eyebrow and took his phone.  
"Having a great time at the SummerSlam shoot!" I laughed.  
"What I am?"  
"You don't think long term do you?" He snatched his phone back.  
"What?"  
"Let's see you're on a island tweeting about how much fun you're having and your girlfriend isn't here. On top of that she knows you're here with a chick she is obviously intimidated by."  
"I tweeted that I'm enjoying myself, not that I'm staring at Samaria's ass."  
"You might as well have. That's what she read." One of the assistants called for John.  
"Go put more change in that meter lover boy." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the parking stalls. When I walked by the showers someone pulled me in. It was Lei in her bikini top from the performance and red bikini bottoms.  
"I really want to make out with you too." Leilani pushed me up against the cement wall and started kissing me. I had one hand wrapped in her hair and the other grabbing on her tattoo. She had her hands all over my chest and torso.  
"You're… so… mm tall." I moved away from the wall a little and picked her up, so we were both on the same level. My tongue entered her mouth. Leilani rubbed my neck. I sucked on her bottom lip then put her down.  
"Best ambush ever." I said making her laugh. She wiped my lips then kissed my cheek.  
"Did you like our dance?"  
"No." She pouted.  
"I loved it." She slapped my chest playfully. I laughed and held both her hands.  
"You looked so hot up there. I've never seen a body move like that."  
"The skirt adds to it."  
"Nah, I think I need to take you to the doctor. Your hips aren't attached to your spine."  
"What? Orton Memorial Hospital." I laughed.  
"Yeah, I love this tattoo by the way." I ran my fingers down her side.  
"Thanks, it's a hibiscus flower. The flower known for its signifying beauty, elegance, charm, politeness."  
"That represents you perfectly." She smiled.  
"It just reminds me to be a good person and always carry myself well."  
"You do that very well. That's why I'm crushing on you." She kissed me.  
"I have a crush on you too. You're hot." I laughed.  
"Shit, I need to go put money in that meter."  
"Don't worry. I went up there to get my portable charger. I put two more hours in for you."  
"Girl, you wifey material." She laughed.  
We left the showers hand in hand. I had to go shoot my spot. All the baby face divas are in this so she was behind the cameras.  
I walked back and forth like 5 times. The director keeps saying I look too angry.  
"Smile!" This dudes going to get punched on the face.  
"What Randy? We're not hot enough for you?" Natalie asked with a laugh.  
"No, no. They chose the wrong guy to do this."  
"Just go back to your pretty boy legend killer days." Trinity said.  
"Okay, let's go again." The director said.  
I walked past the girls again.  
"No, I need more energy. We need to refill the film."  
"Randy." Leilani called me over to her.  
"You okay?" She asked handing me water.  
"This dude is getting on my nerves." She laughed.  
"You just need some motivation."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"If you get your pretty boy on I'll let you see my whole tattoo."  
"When?" She laughed seeing me perk up.  
"Later today. But you have to get it this time."  
"Oh, I got this." She laughed.  
They were ready to shoot again.  
"And action." I just imagined all the girls were Leilani.  
"And cut! Perfect. Randy you're done time to for your reactions girls." Finally I have this motherfucka off my back.  
"Good job, Big Man." We high fived.  
"Thanks for the motivation, Lei babe."  
"Want to go watch The Usos and PTP?"  
"Yeah."

Samaria's POV

I was in my car paying some bills so I have the next three days to chill before we get back to work. Because we aren't getting a break for a while.  
"Gimme all your money, girl!" I jumped and smacked how ever came into the car with my phone.  
"Ow, Baddie!" It was John's dumb ass.  
"Don't try to go all Thuganomics on me."  
"I was trying to have fun." He rubbed his cheek.  
"Kiss it better." He put his face all against mine.  
"Boy stop." I laughed.  
"You feel like a big ass cat."  
"You wanna rub my belly?" He flipped over on the console and lifted his shirt.  
"One, your girlfriend most not take care of you. Two, sit up and calm your hormones before someone sees us in here." He sat up.  
"Sorry, you just looking real good." I had on my bikini bottoms and a sheer white top.  
"I know. Dwayne Johnson is like my personal trainer… when he isn't doing movies." I laughed.  
"You be getting them squats. I love your body."  
"You will never see it naked." He turned up the radio.  
"Girl, let me sing to you." Blurred Lines was on. Oh, lord.  
"OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker." I couldn't stop laughing and joined in.  
"Samaria, I'm putting out another album with you. We're going to be the next June and Johnny Cash." I laughed.  
"You're crazy boy."  
"Crazy about you, bestie. I was really missing you." He kissed my hand.  
"Just don't fuck up again and I'll be here. I can't be good to someone that isn't good to me." He kissed my inner elbow. This boy's hormones are raging.  
"I'll be great to you then."  
"You know you're the worst boyfriend ever right?"  
"I just love gorgeous women and you are the most gorgeous woman I have seen so naturally I want to be around you."  
"I like being around handsome, well built men, but I got stuck with you."  
"Baddie, have you seen these abs? Or these arms?"  
"I said well built not over blown. I love surfers they have the best bodies."  
"Can you surf?"  
"I'm from Hawaii of course I can. Maybe I can teach you."  
"I'm a very ground based person, ma."  
"I can teach you, boy. I think it would be so hot." He started looking around the car.  
"You got a board in here?" I laughed.  
"Later, boy."  
"Okay, ma."  
"You have the worst nicknames for me."  
"Yeah, because I love being called a boy."  
"Is big boy better?" He looked down at his shorts.  
"A very big boy."  
"TMI and I don't believe it."  
"Seeing is believing." He smiled.  
"Why are you so damn horny?"  
"Because I'm in a very compact car with this sexy ass woman and she smells really good and she's wearing lip gloss. So I can't really handle myself right now."  
"Well, I'll give you sometime to cool down. I need to go talk to Jon and Josh about the luau." I slapped his chest and got out the car.  
Poor Nicole, she has no idea how bad of a boy her superman is being. It's just sad how naive she is to it.

John's POV

"You had one job! Book a damn room." Randy is such a dumb ass. He didn't book us a hotel room and the hotel has no extra rooms.  
"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow." Leilani and Samaria came up to us. Randy grabbed Leilani and started kissing her cheek.  
"Randy focus. How did you even forget to book the room?" He looked down at Leilani making her laugh.  
"No idea." I sighed.  
"Calm down. We can go to another hotel."  
"Not really. The next motel is 15 miles away." Samaria said.  
"Good job, Randy. I have to go back to sleeping in a car now."  
"No, you don't. You guys can stay at our house." Leilani smiled.  
"Yep, great idea! Let's go y'all." Randy started grabbing his bags.  
"Wait, you sure? I don't want to intrude." Randy gave me a look.  
"It's fine. It's a 30 minute drive. Come on." I grabbed my bags.  
"Thanks, we owe you one." Randy said.  
"It's not a problem." Samaria said.  
We packed up our car.  
"So just follow us and don't drive into any coconut trees." Samaria said.  
"We won't." I said to her.  
"What would you do if I did?"  
"Whistle for Nikki to come and pull you out." I laughed then looked over at Randy and Leilani. He's just talking to her and has the biggest smile on his ugly ass face. I haven't seen him this happy in a while.  
"Leilani stop flirting with the reptile. Let's go." They kissed and the girls got in the car.  
"I still can't believe you forgot to book the room."  
"This is a blessing in disguise. I get more face time with Leilani and you can stare at Samaria's boobs some more."  
"Her body is amazing. I love the way her hips flare out."  
"Lei has a better butt."  
"Uh, no. Just because she has that provocative tattoo doesn't mean her ass is better."  
"I get to see that bad boy tonight." He smiled.  
"Please don't fuck the shit out of her. I'm going to be trying to get close with Samaria."  
"I'm not just trying to sleep with her, man. That girl is special. I see a future with her-"  
"Aw, you think you found your soulmate?"  
"I tell you what I think she is." He smiled and sipped his water.  
"She's been through some tough shit with her ex. I'm showing her how a guy should treat someone as beautiful as her. I'm not trying to smash and dash. Of done that before, but Lei is different."  
"I want to smash Samaria. I'm pretty sure I could have already if I wasn't with Nikki."  
"Psh, no you couldn't. Leilani told me Samaria is a three date and maybe you have a chance to hit kind of girl. She knows what she has and she just isn't going to give it any guy. Especially your ugly ass."

The girls turned onto this dirt road.  
"Don't tell me they live in a cabin." John said.  
"That isn't a cabin." We pulled up to this really nice two story house. We pulled up onto the tile drive way and got out the car.  
"You like?" Samaria asked coming up to us.  
"This is gorgeous."  
"Wait until you see the inside." Leilani said. We got our bags out the back and went inside the house. This place is way better than the hotel.  
"Damn." Randy said. The girls laughed.  
"So this is your place?" I asked.  
"Yeah, when we're in Hawaii. Come on check out the place."  
They showed us the house. It's like a paradise inside a paradise. It's right on the beach and I really would like to jump in that hot tub with Samaria.  
"I call the master bedroom!" Leilani said.  
"Me too." Randy said putting his arms around her.  
"Ah, ah, ah. You're rooming with John."  
"Ria, I thought dogs sleep outside." Randy said making them laugh.  
"I'm pretty sure no one wants a snake in the house."  
"I like snakes." Leilani said.  
"You guys can go fight for what bed you want. I'm going to go shower."  
"You need any help?" I asked with a smile.  
"After you call your girlfriend and tell her about what a wonderful boyfriend you are."  
"So I can?" I smiled.  
"No, boy."

Samaria's POV

After my shower I changed into a white camisole and blue yoga shorts. When I came downstairs I saw Randy sitting at the high counter and Leilani cooking.  
"What you making, Sis?"  
"Burgers with sweet potato fries."  
"Yum, where's John?"  
"Shower." Randy said. I went in the fridge, grabbed a water, then sat on the couch.  
I turned on the smart TV and went on the twitter app.  
"You looked hot in that video." Leilani said.  
"I know. People are tweeting me about it."  
"John looks really happy in it." Randy said.  
"You can see him?"  
"Yeah, looking happy as hell."  
I went to my timeline and busted out laughing.  
"Lani, come read this!" Her and Randy came over.  
"OMG, JohnCena wants TaliaTheGorgeous so bad! Move over Nikki." She read.  
" JohnCena wants the dark meat. Can't blame him. TaliaTheGorgeous NicoleandBri" Randy read laughing.  
" JohnCena wants to know how real tits feel. #TeamTalia #SorryNotSorry NicoleandBri." Randy was laughing so hard.  
"Am I the only one that notice RandyOrton's legs in the vid" Leilani looked at his legs.  
"Some nice legs."  
"Yours are better." John came around the corner.  
"What's up?"  
"You in troouuuble." Randy said pointing to the TV. John looked at the screen.  
"What started all this?"  
"You staring at Samaria like you never seen a woman before when she was dancing." Leilani said.  
"So when Nikki kills you can I have the house. Oh, and my belt! My Louis Vuitton belt."  
"She's not going to get mad over a 15 second video. And Randy no. You're enough of a label whore."  
"I'm not a label whore. I just enjoy the finer things in life. Case and point Leilani." She hugged him.  
"You get extra cheese on your burger." Leilani and Randy went back in the kitchen. John sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around my neck.  
"Go to Instagram. Let me see this video." I went to the Instagram app and then to Trinity's page.  
"See look how big your eyes are." He laughed.  
"Look at you you're like "come and get it big boy" we are both in trouble."  
"I'm not. You're the one with a girlfriend." Right when I said that his phone rang.

Leilani's POV

John left out and went to the deck.  
"Eavesdropping." Randy said cracking the French doors.  
"Hey baby… at the hotel… I swear." Lying ass.  
"The shoot was cool… I was with Stephan and Randy most of the time." Randy scrunched his nose and raised his eyebrow. I busted out laughing. Samaria covered my mouth.

John's POV

"John, stop fucking lying! I saw Trinity's video. You said you wouldn't hang out with that bitch!"  
"Baby, I had to be in that tent."  
"So John Cena. The face of the god damn company could not walk his ass into another tent? That bitch was fucking bitch was dancing for you and you were loving it! Now I got people coming at me saying my man is going to leave me. I'm a rebound chick. Then my fans are calling her a slut and she is-"  
"Don't start Nikki."  
"She's a slut, she's a hoe, she's a tramp. She's a bitch! I swear if I see you in a photo with her I'll-"  
"You ain't gonna do shit."  
"You are so dead when I see you."  
"You and me both know you ain't gonna do shit."  
"You'll see the shit I'll do when I see you Friday." She hung up. I sighed and put my phone on silent. I'm just praying she doesn't tweet anything cryptic.  
I came back inside everyone was pretending like they weren't just eavesdropping.  
"John, what kind of cheese do you want on your burger?" Leilani asked.  
"He'll want cheater cheese." Randy said. Samaria laughed and nudged him.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Cheddar is fine, Leilani, thanks."  
"Guys go sit at the table." Samaria said getting plates. Randy and I went into the dining room.  
"Your jokes are wearing fine."  
"Okay, the last one was corny, but you set me up constantly."  
"Let's not use the words cheater around Samaria. I don't want that word brewing in her mind while I'm trying to date her."  
"Okay, you're right. I need to focus on my queen anyway."  
"I thought she was a princess."  
"She's every damn thing."  
The girls came in with our plates we thanked them. I was ready to chow down until Samaria took my hand.  
"I knew you couldn't resist."  
"We're saying grace, boy." Randy took my hand.  
"John, you want to lead this?" Randy asked knowing damn well I don't know any prayers.  
"Not my department."  
"Illuminati." He coughed.  
"Shut up." He laughed.  
"Let the man do it." He cleared his throat.  
"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you, for this food which is set before us. May we use it to nourish our bodies, and thee to nourish our souls. Make us ever more mindful of the needs of others, and the needs of our planet. Through Christ Our Lord, Amen." The girls and I said Amen and raised our heads.  
"That was really good Randy." Leilani gushed.  
"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be the type to say grace." Samaria said.  
"I'm a spiritual person. Besides my dad would mess with me and said if I didn't bless my food that after I ate the food will turn into bugs." Leilani laughed.  
"I learned every single grace to say after that."  
"My family was always more rub a dub dub thanks for the grub." I said.  
"Different strokes for different folks." Samaria said patting my head.  
"So, you ladies hula dance, surf. Anything else cool?" Randy asked.  
"The usual things that people do when you grow up in Hawaii. Jet skiing, cliff diving." Samaria answered.  
"You cliff dive babe?" Randy asked.  
"It depends on the size of cliff. Anything under 15 feet I'll jump. It's fun we should find somewhere to take you guys."  
"John's afraid of heights so that's a no go." I nodded.  
"I'll teach you to surf then." Samaria said to me.  
"Have you ever seen a surfer my size before?"  
"I've seen big boys hang ten all the time. You just need to be balanced and have a lower body and core strength and you'll be shredding it up in no time." Hopefully if I learn how to surf I can get some brownie points with Samaria.  
"You wanna be my instructor, babe?" Randy asked Leilani.  
"Of course."

After dinner we helped the girls with the dishes.  
"I'm tired. See you in the morning guys." Leilani said heading to the staircase.  
"Me too. Night y'all." Randy followed her.  
"Uh uh. Come back, Orton. You're rooming with your road wife."  
"John divorced me when he got with Nikki."  
"So I'm a rebound?" Leilani gasped.  
"Nah, baby. You a slam dunk. You know what I mean by dunk." She laughed and kissed him.  
"Night babe."  
Samaria took us to our room.  
"Thanks again Samaria. You and Leilani are really good host." I said hugging her.  
"You're welcome. Night boys." She left our room.  
I laid down in bed. Randy was typing away on his phone. Probably talking to Leilani.  
"You're welcome." He said.  
"For what?"  
"Me not booking the room."  
"You did that on purpose?"  
"No, but if I did we would have spent the night watching so on demand movie. You got to stare at Samaria booty and I'm heading up stairs to get sometime with my girl." He took his shirt off and went in his bag.  
"Don't get caught." He sprayed cologne on himself and grabbed his pillow.  
"I won't. I'm light on my feet. See you in the morning."

Randy's POV

I made my way upstairs. Leilani's door was closed so I knocked.  
"Come in." I opened the door.  
"Flower, can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." She laughed.  
"Come on, Big Man." I ran in and jumped on her bed. She laughed as I hugged her.  
"What happened baby?"  
"The whole roster hit John with their finishers. I hit the RKO and pinned him then he kicked out at two." She laughed and kissed my head.  
"That is a bad dream."  
"I need a kiss on the lips it was horrifying." She kissed me. We made out for a good while. Leilani pulled away to catch her breath.  
"Baby." She giggled.  
"What?"  
"You have the softest lips."  
"Gotta keep 'em nice for ya."  
"I love your accent. It's so cute."  
"Mine is nothing. My dad's is thick as all hell." She kissed me and got out of bed. All she had on was a bra and very low riding track pants. She grabbed her iPad and came back in bed with me.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to show you my tattoo."  
"Oh, yeah." I smiled as she got up and went to my side of the bed. Leilani slowly pulled down her sweats and panties showing me her gorgeous tat.  
"Tada." It adds to the beauty of her curves and it just pops on her brown skin. And as I already know her ass is amazing.  
"It is so sexy. It looks like you were born with it."  
"It hurt so bad."  
"I can imagine. Especially on your hip bone and ribs. Did it peel a lot?" I want to touch it so bad.  
"Right here it did." She grabbed my wrist letting me run my knuckles on the center of her tattoo. Then she let go of my wrist and pulled her pants back up.  
"Which ones were the most painful for you?" She asked getting back in bed.  
"My back and biceps, but you know. I didn't complain cause I'm a manly man." She pinched me on my arm.  
"Ow!"  
"So, manly." I started tickling her sides. Her laugh is so damn cute.  
"Ah! Babe stop." She fell on top of me.  
"Say sorry."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I stopped ticking her.  
"Tickle monsters are the worst." I kissed her.  
"Not when they look like me."  
"Good point." She ran her fingers up and down the torso. I got my phone out and took a picture of her.  
"That's the tenth photo I took of you today."  
"We need to even this up then." She grabbed her iPad and we had a photo shoot. A lot of me kissing on her and her kissing on me.  
"Baby, I could lay in bed with you all day." I said kissing her.  
"That would be nice, but we have to entertain and kick ass in front of millions of people around the world." She yawned.  
"Let's go to bed, Lei." She reached for the remote and turned off the ceiling lamp.  
"Oh, that's classy." She laughed and rested her head on my chest.  
"Night, Handsome."  
"Night, Beautiful." I kissed her head and went to sleep.

John's POV

I couldn't sleep so I decided to get something to drink. When I went in the kitchen Samaria was bent over looking thorough the fridge. That ass is perfect.  
"Stop staring at my booty, John." She said turning around with a grapefruit in her hand.  
"But it's so nice." I sat at the bar.  
"So what did my number one hater say about me?"  
"Very rude things that I will not repeat."  
"You in the dog house?"  
"No, I'm John Cena. She can't put me in the dog house."  
"I just get you in so much trouble."  
"You really do."  
"What keeps bringing you back?" She grabbed a knife.  
"You're sexy as hell." She cut her snack then licked the knife. Oh, god she has a pretty mouth.  
"Oh, am I?"  
"Yeah, and I love your personality."  
"Thanks, big boy." She grabbed two spoons.  
"Want to come and eat out on the balcony with me?"  
"Sure." I smiled. We went upstairs.  
"What would you do if I grabbed your ass right now?"  
"Smash the grapefruit in your face."  
"You think it will help clear my skin?" She laughed as we went in her room. The patio is nice, but the balcony is so much better. And the view of the mountains are gorgeous.  
"I like this furniture."  
"Thanks, it's really comfy." I sat down next to her. She put her feet on my lap.  
"Someone needs a pedicure."  
"Don't be making jokes when my foot is this close to your pebble." He laughed.  
"So my gorgeous gal pal what can I expect for tomorrow?"  
"Great people, great food. Overall a great day."  
"I think the closest thing I've had to Hawaiian food are wings and Almond Joys."  
"You'll be hooked on Polynesian food after tomorrow. Matt and Josh can get down. You'll love my Hawaiian bread."  
"I'm sure I will. I haven't seen Matt in a long ass time."  
"He owns a restaurant here."  
"So let me see if I can get the list right. It's Dwayne, his father, Sika and Afa. Snucka, Tamina, Rikishi, Jon, Josh, Joe, Leilani, and you?"  
"You're forgetting one… Eddie."  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. He was and still is my favorite cousin. Anytime the guys ganged up on us when we were wrestling or playing a game. Big cousin Eddie always came in to help us out. He could cook and eat." She smiled.  
"It was really hard on everybody when he died."  
"I remember. When I heard the news I didn't believe it."  
"Neither did I. We knew he had problems, but not to that extent." Her eyes got watery. I rubbed her leg.  
"He was really good in the ring though. Our match at The Rumble in '07 was insane."  
"It was. You like getting that Samoan Spike to the throat?"  
"Yes, so enjoy. Especially when you start coughing on your own spit. Man, good times." She laughed.  
"I'm going to start doing that."  
"Don't. You'll break those girls necks."  
"I am a professional John. Unless I'm wrestling you."  
"I'll put you in a rear naked choke."  
"You can't handle this rear boy."  
"You couldn't handle me. You'd be tapping and going for water breaks."  
"Nikki most suck in bed."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You stay, horny. She must not please you."  
"No, you're just sexy and you don't really wear clothes that cover that body."  
"Want me to dress like a sister wife then?"  
"That would be hot." She laughed and got up from the table taking our plates.  
"That grapefruit stuffed me. I can barely move I'll just go to sleep in here." I laid in her bed.  
"Okay, I know you don't know how it feels to be next to a woman without silicon inside her." She laid down by me. I grabbed her leg pulling it onto my waist.  
"Good night, Gorgeous." I kissed her head.  
"Good night bad boy."

-The next morning-

Samaria's POV

I woke up to a knock on my door. John wasn't next to me.  
"Who is it?"  
"Lani."  
"Come in." She opened the door.  
"Good morning."  
"Morning. So I'm guessing Randy made it up to your room last night." I said sitting up.  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"He has heavy ass feet."  
"His feet are sexy."  
"Where is your Prince Charming and my donkey."  
"In the gym. Wanna go mess with them?"  
"And do what?"  
"Sports bras and yoga shorts."  
"I'm getting up."

Randy's POV

The girls have a nice gym. I had my earbuds in doing curls while John was doing some core stabilizing exercise. All of a sudden someone grabbed my ass making me jump and drop my weights. I turned around to see Lei laughing.  
"Good morning buns of steel." She said taking our my earbuds and kissing me. I look over at John. He was laid out on his stomach with Samaria on top of him.  
"What she do?"  
"Blew on my neck." He said out of breath.  
"Get up!" She slapped his ass.  
"You come to do some clanging and banging with us?" I asked.  
"No, we're going for a run. You're invited to join us."  
"Neither of us are cardio guys." John said getting up.  
"Then you stay here and spot each other. Whatever you like I don't judge. Come on Lani." They left. I followed.  
"Where are you going?" John asked pulling me back.  
"Let's see I can stay here and look at your sweaty ass or I can watch Leilani's body in motion. I'm going with the Polynesians."  
"You are sprung."  
"So you don't want to see Samaria running. Her breathing hard, sweat dripping down her body. Her yoga shorts slowly rising with each stride." He closed his eyes and gulped.  
"Le-le- let's go."  
"That's my John."

Leilani's POV

The guys came outside with us. Randy put his arm around my neck and pulled me back into a kiss.  
"Good morning baby." He said.  
"Morning, Viper." He hissed making me laugh.  
"I'm not much of a runner, Ria."  
"I know. I've seen you run. I'll jog with you."  
"Thanks, RiRi."  
"You and these terrible nicknames. I am not Rihanna, but I do turn up when her songs come on."  
"You do have more curves, ma."  
"Are we going to work out or just flirt all morning."  
"See John has to flirt. You and I, Leilani, can make out until our lips are raw."  
"I can make out with Samaria."  
"When pigs fly." Samaria scuffed.  
"Heymen gets on planes all the time." Randy said. I shook my head trying not to laugh.  
"He does… come RiRi my little heel." Samaria took off running to the beach. John chased her.  
"And they're appose to the mature ones." I laughed and started running with Randy. John was chasing Samaria.  
"You look like a Bay Watch babe." He said running backwards in front of me.  
"Randy turn-" He tripped and fell over a rock. I fell on top of him.  
"You okay?" I asked rubbing his chest.  
"I am now." I leaned in to kiss him until Samaria and John ran past us kicking up sand in our faces.  
"Fuck!" Randy said wiping sand off of him.  
"You get John. I'll get Samaria."  
"Let's get 'em Lei." I helped him up and he took off after John. I tackled Samaria.  
"I can feel the love, Sis."  
"Just giving you a aggressive hug."  
"I think John's trying to take your man." We looked at them. They were wrestling each other. John got Randy in a headlock.  
"Ay! Off my boo thang!" I ran over to John and jumped on him.  
"Bestfriend!" He called for Samaria who was taking photos of us. John let go of Randy after getting choked out by me.  
"Oh, my savior." Randy kissed me.  
"I don't like seeing someone on top of you."  
"John just wants someone on top of him." He coughed.  
"Samaria." I laughed and helped him up again.  
"I want Samaria under me." He winked at her.  
"Psh! You better think about that when you're grabbing on Nikki's silicon bags."  
"It's getting to that point." She hit him.  
"This was the worst run ever." Samaria said.  
"When guys are around good looking women crazy things happen." Randy said.  
"But you ruined our work out. You guys need to make it up to us." Leilani said.  
"What?" John asked.  
"You give us piggyback rides back to the house."  
"Good idea, Sis."  
"You can jump on me any day." Randy said to me. I smiled and jumped on to his back. I kissed his neck. He started walking back to the house.

Samaria's POV

"Your turn, ma." I jumped on John's back.  
"Don't touch my booty."  
"Don't touch mine." I slapped his ass.  
"Come on donkey."  
"Girl, I'm a stallion. Hung like one too."  
"Conceited."  
"Okay, Talia the gorgeous." I rubbed the top of his head.  
"Not my choice. But I am pretty."  
"Pretty as hell." He looked back at me with a big smile. I smiled back.  
"Damn, John slow ass." Randy yelled.  
"Hold on, Ria." John took off running. Randy did the same.  
"Ah! My boobs are going to pop out!"  
"That's not a bad thing." I laughed.  
The guys got us back to the patio. We got off their back. Randy and John were both out of breath.  
"Aww, poor babies." Leilani said knelling down to wipe off the sweat of Randy's face with his shirt.  
"I guess you guys aren't runners." I said fanning John off with my hands.  
"Well, make you two track stars smoothies." I said opening the French doors to the smell of eggs and bacon.  
"Aloha kakahiaka, sweeties." Our mom was cooking.  
"Hi, momma." John and Randy's eyes widened.  
"Calm down. She's a sweet heart." Leilani said.  
We walked in the house.  
"Oh, you brought friends." I laughed seeing the guys wave at her.  
"Guys this is momma Anoa'i. Roselani."  
"Hello, Mrs. Anoa'i. I'm Randy Orton." Randy smiled coming into the kitchen to shake her hand.  
"Aloha."  
"Hello, I'm John Cena." The guys make our mom look so small.  
"Nice to meet you both. It looks like I'll have to make some more food."  
"The girls are great cooks. You taught them well." Randy said.  
"Thank you. You boys go wash up." The guys left to their bathroom.  
"Thanks, for cooking momma." Leilani said hugging her.  
"He mea iki, Samaria pour some drinks for your friends." I went to the fridge.  
"So how has work been?" She asked.  
"Great, the Japan tour was amazing." Leilani said.  
"My back has been hurting, but other than that I'm loving it."  
"But haven't you girls been thinking about family?" Leilani and I both rolled our eyes simultaneously.  
"Mom, I'm 24. Leilani is 23. Neither of us are focused on family right now."  
"You turn 25 in two months, honey. You need to find a man."  
"Momma, you know I have no problem finding a guy. Look at my face. You made it."  
"That's the easy part honey. Keeping a man will be the hard part for you. You're so much like a man at times."  
"Mom I'm being independent. I don't have to depend on some dude to do things for me."  
"You need to soften yourselves. Both of you. Doing things like surfing is fine, but a real island man wants a woman who will be there. Not traveling and getting beat up everyday. I'm happy you're keeping the legacy a live, but think of yourselves."  
"We are momma. That's why we are wrestling. I'll find myself a big Samoan guy to settle down with." Not.  
"Speaking of a island man. Leilani I think I found the perfect man for you."  
"I don't get a guy mom?"  
"No, if you soften yourself I may be able to find someone."  
My mom always thought that I was a Tom boy since I wanted to be a wrestler.  
"Momma, you know how I feel about island men."  
"Baby, just try. He's coming to the luau." She sighed.  
"Okay." The guys came back in.  
"You okay, Lei?" Randy asked rubbing her back.  
"Yeah."  
We ate breakfast and started getting ready to go. I just hope our mom doesn't push this dating issue more at the luau. I'm trying to relax.

Randy's POV

We said bye to the girl's mom after we ate. They look just like her.  
"Randy, John. You're driving with us." Samaria said.  
"Why?" John asked.  
"Because I said so." He smiled.  
"Okay." We went in their garage. They have this nice dark blue Jeep.  
"Who's driving?" I asked.  
"Me." Samaria said raising her hand.  
"Call shotgun." I whispered to John.  
"Why?" I rolled my eyes.  
"So I can sit with Lei."  
"Leilani! Randy wants me to call shot gun so he can sit with you." He said. The girls laughed.  
"SHOT GUN!" He yelled in my face.  
"Thanks, bud."  
"Welcome." He got in the passenger seat. Leilani laughed as I walked to her.  
"I was going to force you to sit next to me anyway." I laughed and opened the door for her.  
"Thanks Big Man."  
"How does Randy get the nickname Big Man and I get Big boy?"  
"Because he's bigger than you." Lei said. Everyone bust out laughing.  
"That came out wrong."  
"No, it didn't. I am way bigger."  
"In your dreams."  
"You are the last thing in my dreams. The first is sitting next to me." Leilani held my hand.  
"You're mom is really nice." I said.  
"And her breakfast was so good." John said.  
"You'll love the luau food then." Samaria said. Leilani rested her head on my shoulder.  
"You okay?" I asked. She's been off a little since our run.  
"Yeah, I'm sitting next to you aren't I?" I smiled and kissed her.  
"Ay, ay. No making out in the backseat." John said.  
"Jealousy is not good on you, John." I said.  
"I am not jealous." He tried to hold Samaria's hand.  
"Off." He poked her.  
"I will bite your finger off."  
"I'd like that." John is the worst boyfriend ever.

John's POV

We were back at the beach. Mostly everyone else was here.  
"Are we in the same tents as yesterday?" Leilani asked.  
"Yeah." Samaria said. We walked down to the beach.  
"John, Randy. There you fellas our." Punk and Sheamus walked up to us.  
"Hey, Ladies."  
"Aloha." They said in unison.  
"We have to go to wardrobe. Bye guys." The girls left.  
"What up?" Randy asked.  
"Rumors are swirling." Punk laughed.  
"About what?"  
"You spending the night at the Anoa'i's house."  
"How'd you find out?" Randy asked.  
"John's tweet this morning." I put my head down.  
"What tweet?"  
"I um- tweeted a picture of the view from the balcony this morning." He hit me upside the head.  
"You're dead when Nikki sees you."  
"How? I didn't say the view from Samaria's house."  
"She called up the divas and asked what's the view from the hotel, and none of the rooms have a view like the one you tweeted." Punk said.  
"Shit."  
"I'm going to delete your Twitter app before she shows up here." Randy said.  
"I'm going to do what I want to do. She doesn't control me."

Samaria's POV

"Hey, girls, hey!" Ariane greeted us.  
"Hey." Lei said.  
"Good morning." I said hugging Trin and her.  
"So y'all had some hotties at your place last night." Trinity said.  
"Yeah." Leilani smiled.  
"They were going to be sleeping on the street. We had to." I said.  
"So anything… crazy happen?" Ariane asked.  
"We made burgers and went to sleep." Not everyone slept in separate beds, but that's our business.  
"Knowing John and Randy they had to get a little crazy."  
"Nah, Randy was all up on Lei though." She giggled.  
"Not, John was staring at your butt like he's never seen a big one before."  
"He hasn't. He's dating Nikki." They laughed.  
"Anyone naked?!" John yelled from outside the tent.  
"Nope." Leilani said. They came in.  
"Morning Ladies."  
"Morning."  
"So what do they have you girls wearing today?" Randy asked.  
"I'm wearing this." Lei pulled her bikini off the rack showing Randy. It's was a black triangle bikini with gold herringbone braided straps. Randy smiled so hard.  
"That's hot." We all laughed.  
"Hand me mine Sis." Mine was black also with gold chain links on one side of the top and bottom.  
"This isn't a going to cover my arse." I said.  
"That's a good thing." John said with a pervy smile.  
Leilani pinched his nose then went into the changing closet.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"The guys are getting off easy the second. We have to do a photo shoot and Phil's spot." Ariane said.  
"Wait, what's Phil's spot?"  
"We're burying him." I laughed.  
"I know some people that have done that before." John laughed.  
"You?" I said.  
"I'm a positive person, Ria."  
"Lying ass. You were so sad when she stopped texting you." Randy said.  
"Aw, my boy missed me." He blushed.  
"Ugh! My boobs won't stay in here." Leilani said.  
"I got you, girl." Randy said popping up out his seat.  
"Swerve, Viper." I pushed Randy out the way.  
"Aw, I wanted Randy to help." She said when I came in  
"Too bad." She laughed. I helped her with her top.

Randy's POV

I thought Flower looked hot yesterday, but this bikini enhances her curves.  
"Do she got she booty?" Ariane asked.  
"She do!" Trinity said. We laughed. Leilani came over to me.  
"Does it look good? I usually wear brighter bikinis." I pulled her closer to me so I could whisper in her ear. Everyone was preoccupied at this point.  
"You look like the definition of sexy. That body is banging. You don't know how bad I want to kiss on you right now." I kissed her neck. She giggled and went to the make up chair. I took a photo of her. She has her own album on my phone at this point.

John's POV

"This looks great." Samaria said coming out to look in the mirror. Oh my god I will propose to this girl right here. Their bikinis from yesterday had more coverage. These do not, at all.  
"Work, girl!" Ariane said.  
"Stunned silent, Cena?"  
"I'm good." My voice cracked. She laughed and sat next to me.  
"You okay?" She rubbed my head.  
"Yeah, you look like a bikini model. Sports Illustrated."  
"More like King Magazine." The director called for the girls.  
"Bye boys." The girls left.  
"Oh my god! I want Samaria to have all my kids." Samaria came back in.  
"Forgot my phone." She laughed and left the tent again. Randy laughed at me.  
"Oh, that was perfect."

Samaria's POV

The girls and I went down to where Punk and the crew were.  
"Hey, Ria. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nattie asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm appose to be watching you." She said.  
"Why?"  
"Nikki called and asked me to keep a eye on you and John then come back to here with what I saw."  
"She'a too much."  
"I know." I laughed.  
"You're doing a really bad job at being a spy then."  
"It was more of a command and less of asking a favor, so I'm not doing it. Besides John looks so happy around you."  
"Thanks for letting me know girl."  
"No problem, Honey."  
"Are you ready to shoot, Ladies?" The director asked.  
"Yeah!"  
The director placed us where we needed to be. Samaria and I were pouring sand on Punk's head and chest.  
"Is this the good version of getting buried, Phil?" I asked.  
"By hot chicks? Of course." I laughed.  
John, Randy, and the rest of the guys were watching in envy behind the camera.  
"Samaria and Leilani, I'm going to need to be very flirty since you're right by him." John and Randy both looked like the definition of jealousy. Lei noticed too and laughed.  
"No, problem." I said rubbing Phil's head.  
"Action!" We dumped sand onto Punk. I kept making faces at Phil while Leilani poked him in the face. We put a bucket over his head.  
"And cut. Good jobs guys." We helped Phil out of the sand and went down to the photographer that's doing our photo shoot.  
"Samaria and Leilani you surf, correct?"  
"Yeah." We said.  
"Great, after we take your pictures, we have these surfboards with cameras on them so we get some really good shoots." We high fived.  
"Can't wait."

Leilani's POV

Samaria was doing her photo shoot. I decided to go lay down on the beach and soak up some sun rays.  
Shadow covered me blocking the sun. I opened my eyes.  
"Hey, Flower. Wouldn't want you to wilt." I laughed at his White Chicks references.  
"Hi Handsome." He laid down next to me.  
"I want you to bury me too." I laughed.  
"Samaria and I are doing a interview with Brian Soscia in Philly. I'll do it then." He laughed and kissed me. I really want to tell him about my mom trying to hook me up with this guy I just do want him to react negatively.  
"Baby, I have to tell you something."  
"You're a spy, huh?" He smiled.  
"No, um my mom has a guy coming to the luau that she's trying to get me to go out with." He frowned.  
"Is that why you were looking sad at breakfast."  
"Yeah, this guy won't get any play though. I'm with you." He kissed me.  
"I know baby. I won't even trip. I'll have you all to myself on the flight back Friday morning."  
"Oh, Ria and I are staying until to Saturday afternoon."  
"And I'm just getting told now? That hurts me in my heart." I laughed.  
"You can stay. John too I guess."  
"I do have those days off." I smiled and hugged him.  
"Good I need you in my bed." He kissed me.  
"I want you in my bed. You need to come by my house."  
"And do what?" I smirked.  
"Well, I can help you with your wrestling moves in my gym."  
"Uh, I can help you."  
"My moves are crisp. Have you seen my scoop slam?"  
"Yes, a million times." I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh, I see how it is. I'm going to go dig a hole for myself to stay in until I can think of another move." He got up and started walking away all hunched over. I laughed and ran after him.  
"No, come back!" I jumped on to his back.  
"I'm sorry. I love your scoop slam and your drop kick is so sexy."  
"I know baby just needed to hear you say it." He slapped my butt.  
"Take me back to the photo shoot."  
"Okay."

Samaria's POV

Lani and I both finished our shoots. Now it's time to shred. We got our boards the director told us to go out there and just surf. Randy and John were watching in the distance. I can't wait to teach John to surf. It's going to be a car crash.

John's POV

I cannot do what Samaria and Leilani are doing. They are doing it so effortlessly.  
"They some bad bitches aren't they." I said to Randy.  
"Nah, Lei ain't no type of bitch. She's a beautiful, strong woman."  
"I hate falling in love you."  
"What you mean?"  
"You so high in the clouds you're getting hit by planes."  
"I just never felt this way. After Dawn and her bullshit I thought I was done with women. But she- I don't know. She's my girl. I want it to be like that for a long time."  
"I'm happy you found the one."  
"You can too. She's right there, but you keep playing games."  
"I'm not trying to. I just don't want to leave Nikki on bed terms." He laughed.  
"Break ups never happen on good terms. You already fucked up."  
"I'll fix it when we get back on Friday."  
"I'm staying until Saturday afternoon."  
"With who?"  
"Them two." He pointed to the girls surfing.  
"They're staying?"  
"Yeah, you might as well join us. You're already in trouble."  
"You think she'll want me here?"  
"She won't want to be a third wheel. You're the best she can find."  
We looked back to the girls. Samaria and Leilani were both doing handstands on the boards. We cheered from them.  
"Come on." Randy said getting up. We went down to the water.  
Samaria looks so hot with her body dripping wet. I want this girl so bad.  
"So is this is what we have to learn?" Randy asked.  
"Yes, don't worry Randy. You have the best instructor on the island." Leilani said sticking her board in the sand.  
"Next to me." Samaria said.  
"We should teach you guys to paddle board too." Lei said.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"You stand up and paddle with a oar. You can catch a wave too."  
"I don't even know how to boogie board." I said.  
"Big muscles. No athletics." Samaria pinched my chin.  
"Are you guys done with your stuff?" Lei asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Good, meet us at the car in like 15." Leilani and Randy kissed.  
"That could be us." I smiled.  
"You the one holding this union back." She did popped me in the head and left with Leilani.

Randy's POV

John and I were waiting by the car for the girls. They have the keys so we can't get in.  
"Text your Flower." I pulled out my phone.  
'Where you at babe?'  
'South end'  
"She said they're on the south end." We walked down there. They were signing autographs and taking pictures for this group of girls. You could tell the girls were really happy and excited to see them. Samaria and Leilani were being really nice and sweet, taking time to talk to them. Some of the divas aren't one to take photos and sign, but Ria and Lei don't care. You see they really have love for their fans.  
"Let's just go back." I said pulling John back down to the car.  
Five minutes later the girls appeared. "Sorry guys. We met some fans." Samaria said.  
"It's cool." We got in the car.  
"Lei, did you send out the text?" Samaria asked backing out the space.  
"Yep!"  
"I didn't get a text." I pouted. She flicked my bottom lip.  
"It's just telling everybody if they want to get a little extreme come to the party at three instead of four."  
"What we're going to have a ladder match in the back yard?" John asked. Lei laughed.  
"No, we're going cliff diving."  
"Shit." John cursed.  
"You better get with it John. Samaria loves dare devils."  
"True, true." You could hear John sigh heavily. I'm not afraid to do it. Okay maybe a little.  
"What does the text say?" I asked.  
"If you're about that life arrive at 3. Then a little seven second video of this guy cliff diving." She rubbed my chin.  
"You down baby?"  
"Yeah, but where are we diving at?"  
"There's this nice size cliff by the house. Nothing too crazy."

Samaria's POV

John's demeanor totally changed once we mentioned the cliff diving. He really must be afraid of heights. His hand was resting on his lap. I held it. He looked at me.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." He smiled and squeezed my hand.  
"I know. I just don't want you to think I'm a wuss." Randy and Leilani were having their own conversation in the back.  
"I won't. Somethings just aren't for some people." He smiled and still kept a tight grip on my hand. He lifted my hand so he can kiss it.  
"You skin feels really good against my lips."  
"You'll never find out how the rest feels."  
"I will." He biting my hand then kissing it. It is making me a little hot.  
"John stop." I got my hand out his grip. He laughed.

We stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things for the party then went back home. Our mom had a lot of things already cooked. I just have to finish my Hawaiian cinnamon bread and Lani has to make her poke. We have like 5 different kinds made.  
"John, Randy. Can you guys unpack the Jeep and put all the drinks and liquor on ice please?" I asked them  
"No problem, Ria." John said grabbing the ice and Randy grabbed the coolers.  
Lei and went upstairs to shower. I wore a cheetah print bikini under my black and white stripped sun dress. I came out to the hallway seeing Leilani in purple sundress with a white bikini under. I hope Randy doesn't drop anything important when he sees her.  
"Looking hot, Sis." I said going down the stairs.  
"You look like two scoops of chocolate ice cream." I laughed.  
"Damn, Lei you look fine as fuck." Randy said coming in from the front door.  
"Thanks, but no cussing around my mom." He blushed.  
"Sorry."  
"What were you doing?"  
"Opened the gate up." We all went into the kitchen.  
"Hi John." I said seeing him putting out cups. He dropped some on the floor when he saw me.  
"Clumsy." I laughed and checked my bread.  
"Mmm, smells good Ria." John said.  
"Good job sweet heart. Put it by the fridge."

We made quick work of the food because we wanted to get to cliff diving. We just finished storing the last of the prepped food for tonight when we heard horns outside.  
Lei, Randy and I headed out with John trailing slowly behind. Punk was in the driver seat of a jeep honking obnoxiously. Clearly excited for our plans. Punk, Bryan, Sheamus, Jimmy, Jey, Ariane, Nattie, and Trinity all came because they're bad asses.  
"So what's this you bout to have us doing?" Trinity asked.  
"We're going cliff diving." Lei said extra excited.  
"Nice." Bryan said.

We locked up the house and hopped in our Jeep and lead the way a few  
miles down to our destination. Leilani was driving I was in the back with John. He's so moppy. I patted him on the knee. He looked at me.  
"Breathe." I snapped his bracelet.  
"I have your back." I said.  
"Same here."  
Everyone got out there cars once we made it.  
"Where are we?" Nattie asked.  
"So this place is called Spitting Caves one of the best places for  
cliff diving. Everyone comes here." Lei said.  
"How far of a jump?" John asked trying his best not to sound scared. Aw my poor boo. No, wait he's not my boo. I think being on the Island is  
getting to me.

Johns POV

"Well there are different levels to the cliffs the highest is like 30 feet." Lei explained. I gulped there is no way I'm gonna be able to go through with this. Ria bumped me with her hip. "Remember you don't have  
to John. Really it's okay." I nodded to her as we all walked the path up  
to the cliffs.

"Yeahhhhhh! this is what I'm talking about." I heard Jimmy and Jey as we  
finally got to the jumping point.

Leilani's POV

"So what's the rules for this?" Punk asked.  
"When you jump land on your feet or dive in. Anything else will hurt  
major. Don't think just go. I haven't jumped from 30 feet yet." I explained.  
"Then how do we get back up." Ariane asked.  
"Just scale the rock to where you wanna jump from." I said.  
"Let's just show em how it's done." Ria said.  
"Ok ready guys?" I asked Jey and Jimmy  
"Hell yeah." they replied and we stripped down to our swimwear.  
I saw Randy's eyes perk up seeing me in my bikini. I winked at him.  
The four of us walked to the edge with the other close but not too  
close. We all looked at each other.

"Ready?… Go!" We jumped Jey did a spinning 360 and Jimmy just let himself free fall. Ria did a front flip as I did a back flip. We all managed to hit the water at the same time. I surfaced to see everyone else peaking over the edge.  
Ria started to scale back up to get her scaredy cat. I shook my head I  
hope she know what she's doing. John's cool and all but he's a punk  
when it comes to handling his relationships.  
"Come on whose next?" I waded in the water as Punk was the first to  
jump. Then everyone followed suit except Randy and John.  
"Randy get down here."  
"You have to come back up first to jump with me. I'm scared!" No doubt  
making fun of John. I shook my head hiding my laugh.  
"Fine." I said as a swam and began to scale the rocks back up.

Samaria's POV

John was shaking a little. The look in his scared eyes. Poor thing.  
"I'll walk back to the car with you." I said rubbing his arms.  
"No, I don't want to punk out. Everyone already jumped."  
"You can do it, here." I held his hand. I lifted my arm so he was looking at our bracelets.  
"I won't let go." He closed his eyes and took a breath. I touched his cheek so he could open his eyes.  
"Trust me."  
"I do." We walked to the edge.  
Lani and Randy jumped together.  
"Woooooo!" Randy yelled.  
"Your turn. You bout this life." He smiled.  
"LET'S GO CENA!" The girls yelled.  
"CENA SUCKS!" The guys yelled. He laughed.  
"You ready?" I asked.  
"Yep." He had a tight grip on my hand.  
"1…2…3!" We jumped.  
"BOUT THAT LIFE!" He yelled.

John's POV

The minute we hit the water I grabbed Samaria and brought her closer to me. That was the most amazing feeling ever. I have goosebumps all over my body.  
"That's my boy." Samaria said hugging me.  
"Shit! That was exhilarating."  
"You wanna go again?" She laughed.  
"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I'm not going any higher though." She laughed and started swimming back to the cliff. I looked up. That was one hell of a fall. I can't believe I did that. If it wasn't for my Baddie I never would have done that.

Samaria's POV

After a couple hours we got some sick video and photos of everyone jumping even John. We needed to get back in order to get ready for the  
Luau.  
We allowed everyone to shower and get ready at our place. We told John  
and Randy to stay up here since Lei, Jimmy, Jey, and I had to leave early to help with the food.

John's POV

"Nice digs here. You two sure seem comfortable." Punk said. I didn't say  
anything. Bryan is here and the last thing I need is him saying something to Brie which will get back to Nikki.  
"Nah I didn't book a room so they let us stay in the guest rooms since  
every hotel around is booked." Randy said.  
"Mmmmhmmm." Punk said pursing his lips but not really believing it.

Randy's pov

"So Randy what's up with you and Leilani? Y'all been all up under  
eachother since we got here." Trinity asked. I didn't know how to  
answer. I mean we haven't been overly affectionate in front of the  
others but we not really secretive when we flirt.  
"Ah, well you know she's cool we're just hanging out. I mean we're in  
Hawa

she's hot, I'm hot so you know." I shrugged.

"Boy bye you know you want all up in that kitty." Ariane said. She has

no censor sometimes.

"Hey no shade I won't say a thing but y'all not exactly hiding it." She said.

"Look whatever y'all doing is cool if you wanna keep it on the

D.L. just say so."

"Let let's do that." I said leaving it at that.

"So John?" Ariane was about to go in on John.

"Hey look at the time. Lets head out yea?" Bryan said seemingly saving John.

John's POV

Thank goodness for Bryan interfering. I don't need anymore heat on my ass. I'm sure he would rather not be an accessory to my crimes. So don't ask don't tell. I can live with that.

We headed to the Jeeps I drove Ria and Leilani's car since I feel I

need some of my manhood back after today. We led the drive to the luau the girls left directions for.

There were people everywhere when we got there. They were all locals from what I could tell.

"Aloha boys." The girls mother came up to us.

"Is this all of your friends?" She asked me and Randy.

"Yes mam." We nodded.

"Ok well follow me." She lead us all to a long table front and center

to a stage. There was a major spread of everything. Stuff I've never seen before. It looks good though. I didn't see the girls anywhere. It can't be that hard to find Samaria's booty I was still looking when their mom came back to us.

"Come on well get your food." She said leading our group to the massive

dinner spread.

By the time I got through the line I had two plates of food. Randy and I went to get our drinks no doubt still looking for the girls in the large crowd.

Randy's POV

I couldn't find my girl anywhere while I headed to get a couple beers

with John. I was walking when someone stepped in my path. It was a

beautiful girl but definitely not my flower.

"Welcome. Looks like you haven't been properly laid." She said

seductively as she placed the flowers around my neck.

"Uhh yea thanks." I said trying to make my way around her politely.

"So what's your name handsome?" She said looking up at me playin with

the flowers she placed on my neck.

"Um Randy." I said attempting to put some distance between us.

"Oh, you're one of the wrestler guys here. Well I'm sure with your

schedule you haven't had time for a proper tour." Lei, where are you?

"Nah, um my friend and her sister showed me and my boy some places."

"Samaria and Leilani?" She said disgusted.

"Yeah. You know them?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." This chick is weird. As I tried to step around her RIP by Young Jeezy came on.

"Oh my god! I love this song. Dance with me." She took my beer and sat it on the table then pulled me to the dance floor. Ugh, where's my Flower?

Leilani's POV

"So around then I started playing Playstation exclusive like Uncharted and Little Big Planet." This guy is so boring. All he talks about is video games. Don't get me wrong. If that's what you into do you. But don't let it be the only thing you're talking about when you meet a girl. Mom said he works in computers and owns his own repair shop. So exciting.

I haven't seen my Country Boy since we left the cliff early. I want to see him try the foods.

"And the PSN network was so more efficient."

I looked out to the dance floor. Randy was getting grinded on by Joe's ex Jessie. I hate that bitch. She dumped Joe before we moved to Florida then once he got a NFL contract she reappeared and realized how much she missed him. Joe said he wanted nothing to do with her and she got pissed and went out to our driveway and keyed up Samaria's car thinking it was Joe's. Samaria had cooled down by then but let's just say Jessie didn't have all her hair in her head when she left. Now she's dances on my man. Is Randy even my man. We haven't defined anything yet. Ugh, I want to dance on him.

Samaria's POV

"Makua kane, here's your plate." I said handing my dad the plate I made for him. We were away from the party for a minute so my sister and I could talk to him. We just discussed how work is going and how we're doing with being on the road. We've always been really close with our dad. By the time we got downstairs hell of people were here. I haven't gotten a chance to sit down. My mom has me running around getting things.

"There you are." I finally found the platter my mom wanted. When I went back in the main area to see John flirting with not one, not two, but three girls. And he was loving every minute of it. He's a man hoe. He's been pushing up on me this whole trip, hell since the minute he met me. Now he's flirting with these chicks in my family's house. Asshole.

I grabbed myself a plate a headed to get myself some of the food that I made.

"Damn Sammy! Look at you." I groaned seeing my ex Kahale. We dated on and off freshman year of high school.

"Don't call me Sammy. I hate that nickname and you." I tried to go around him.

"You think because you're on TV now you are better than everyone else." He's such a dumb ass all he does is smoke, surf, and eat.

"No, am I better than you though but that isn't saying much."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sam. So sexy, but so stupid. Hanging with these mainlanders has changed you."

"You don't even know me, Pot Head!"

"I knew you well high school. Before those titties and ass got fat. You should let me feel them stacks." He went to grab my butt. I pushed him back.

"Back up!" I felt someone pull me back. It was John.

"You have a problem?" John asked.

"I have a problem with her, haole. Stay out of it."

"You fuck with her that means you fuckin' with me. What's up?" His accent came out. Is it bad that I'm finding him extremely attractive right now?

"You're lolo if you want to fight me." I saw Rikishi and Jey coming in the house. We made eye contact they already know what's up.

"Ay, come on man time to go." Rikishi said. Kahale knew better than to put up a fight with these to.

"You got lucky." They escorted him out the house.

"You good, ma?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Yes."

"Oh my god John you're so bad ass!" His three stooges came to him.

"That was so hot." He saw the look on my face.

"Bye boy." I walked off. John is a womanizer. I was right the whole time.

Leilani's POV

These girls are all over Randy. I don't want to come in looking like the jealous girlfriend and pull him away from them, but damn I hate it. I got a idea to get his attention back where it needs to be.

"Ria?!" I found her eating at the bar.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"John." I rolled my eyes.

"I have worse problems Jesse is here."

"I saw her ugly ass."

"She was all over Randy. He got away from her but then more girls grabbed him. I haven't had a minute with my boo."

"And you want me to hula dance with you to get your man back."

"Exactly."

"Nope."

"Please? Please? I'll do all the driving tomorrow." I begged.

"Okay." I kissed her cheek.

"You're the best sister ever. Go put on a wrap that matches your bikini and get my white one. I'll get Jimmy to put on a song."

"What about your date?"

"He helped me realize that you can die of boredom. Now go." She got up and went upstairs.

Jimmy helped me pick out a song to dance to. We did a hip-hop hula drum beat.

"They bout to see that Anoa'i Twerk Team!" I laughed.

"You gonna announce us?"

"I got you girl." He went back outside.

"Here." I turned around seeing Samaria looking gorgeous. She handed me my wrap and a purple flower crown. Hers was yellow.

"Y'all ready?!" Jimmy asked holding the mic.

"Yes go Uso!" Samaria said fixing my wrap.

John's POV

The girl's mom gather everyone outside to the main table. I didn't know we haven't had the main courses yet. I was sitting next to Randy there was one empty seat next to me.

The music turned off and Jimmy came out.

"Y'all having a good time?!" We cheered.

"We bout to show you how we get down in Hawaii!" We cheered.

"Introducing! The Polynesian booty meat poppin' princess! Samaria and Leilani Anoa'i!" Samaria looked so hot. She looks so sexy and that flower crown makes her look like royalty.

The girls stood with their heads bowed and had their hands together like they were praying. Randy was filming and trying not to slobber on himself. I'm trying to keep myself from pitching a tent.

First it was just a slow drum beat. The girls were moving just their hips. Samaria's hips move so swift. This girl has to be so phenomenal in bed. Let me get with her and we can do some crazy things. The beat dropped and they went hard.

I wasn't trying to piss her off by talking to those girls, but it felt good to get felt on because Samaria gets me riled up. Randy was trying to get to Lei, but the guys kept him with them because Randy just brings in chicks. We both just want our girls right now.

They finished their dance and got cheers they so well deserved. I stood up and clapped.

"John! Sit your drunk ass down." Randy said grabbing my shirt and tugging me back down to my seat.

The girls bowed and went back in the house.

Samaria's POV

"Did you see Randy's face? Oh my god it was so cute."

"Nah, I was too busy looking at John's tipsy ass. I can't believe he gave me a standing ovation."

"I can girl we was gettin' it."

We changed back into our dresses and went to greet everyone at the table like the great host we are. We took pictures and small talked. People where either eating the food or Instagraming it. Mostly everyone is addicted to Hawaiian food now.

We got to the end of the table to see John and Randy smiling trying to suppress the tongue lashings they were about to get.

"Lei baby that was sick." Randy said.

"I'm mad at you." She said simply.

"I know." He looked around for a extra seat.

"I knew we were one short. Here you go Sis." Matt put another chair to next to the vacant one.

"Thank you Bra." I hugged my oldest brother. Matt has always been the more understanding brother. Joe is more of a hot head and Matt has more of the laid back Hawaiian in him.

"Matt man the food is so good." Randy said bumping knuckles with Matt.

"Thanks, man. All the main dishes are from the restaurant. Come by any time wrestler eat free." He said.

"We gonna make you keep your word on that bra." Did John just use bra? He's been here to long. Matt laughed and walked off. John moved down a seat so Lei can sit next to her squeeze.

"You left the seat hella warm." Lei said making us laugh. I reluctantly sat next John.

"Where's your plate?" He asked mouth full of ribs.

"For the hula dancers." Jey brought us our plates.

"Tell your twin that we was doing more than popping our booty meat." I said.

"Girl, you know all these white people was looking at the booty meat." I laughed.

"Bye Josh." He laughed and left.

"So, I like your crown." John said digging into the Kalua Pig.

"You also liked having all them tits in your face earlier."

"You got jealous?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Uh, no. More upset. I thought we were besties. You didn't even come looking for me. I was gonna be real cute and make you a plate. Feed some stuff to you, but you fucked that all up."

"You didn't come looking for me."

"Check your phone." It was laying on the table. He pressed the home key with his elbow.

"3 new message Samaria." He put a blue heart emoji after my name. His is just John in mine.

"I'm sorry. They just grabbed on me and I'm a guy so I couldn't help but enjoy it. Now maybe if you let me touch on you and you touch on me we wouldn't be having this tiff." He sucked barbeque sauce off his thumb trying to be sexy and seductive.

"Don't try to turn this on me boy. You're the one with a girlfriend that's trying to figure out where rainbows come from." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, ma. I really wish I could have been kicking back with you earlier." His accent is all out. It's so sexy.

"You forgiven." I grabbed some paper towels that were by us.

"Now wipe your mouth. You look like a five year old."

"Do it for me?" I rolled my eyes.

"You may call me ma but I ain't your momma."

"You're right. She's nicer." I flicked him in his ear.

"Ow! I'm gonna to give you a good ol' spanking one day, Baddie."

"Freaky ass." He laughed.

"Can I get thank you for defending you back there?"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"What you say baby?"

"I ain't yo baby." He laughed.

"What was he calling me?"

"Haloe is white boy. Lolo is stupid."

"Oh, I thought he called me Lilo." I laughed.

"You're my Lilo." He said.

"Lilo means generous and I ain't given you shit."

"Ma, you killin' me. I'm your Stitch."

"You a blue alien that acts like a dog and follows everything I do. That's about right."

"I gotta follow that booty." He tried to play footsie with me.

"Get your feet off me." He ran his foot up my leg. He better stop.

"Your legs feel so smooth. Let me take a bite of that chocolate."

"You are so drunk."

"I had three beers. I'm being real ma."

"Be quite." I grabbed a rib and stuck it in his mouth.

He know if Nikki was here he would be asking her if he could have his balls back for a little while.

"You this rib." He took a bite then licked his lips.

"You is doing the most."

Randy's POV

"Lei, I'm sorry. I saw you looking beautiful as all hell walking around and I wanted to be next to you so bad but you were with your date. I didn't want to piss my future mother in law off." She smiled and shook her head.

"He is so boring. I wanted to come and grab you but I thought I'd be stepping out line."

"Nah, I was hoping you would."

"It's just we never… um… really-"

"Defined the relationship?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly.

"Let's talk later. Just me and you." She's my girlfriend. She just doesn't know it.

"Okay." I kissed her for reassurance. She giggled.

"You taste like the laulau."

"It's pork right?"

"Yeah."

"What's it wrapped in?"

"Taro leaves. You like?"

"Love. You gonna cook this for me?"

"Yeah, anything else you like?"

"That." I pointed to the salmon stuff."

"That's Lomi Salmon. It's like our salsa."

"And I love this."

"Aw, that's the poke I made."

"There were like seven to pick from but yours is my favorite. And the barbeque taste like it was blessed by Jesus." She laughed.

"Did you try this?" I said putting some chicken long rice on my fork for him to try.

"No, what is it?" He tasted it.

"Mmmmm."

"Chicken long rice."

"I'm going to be hitting the gym hard tomorrow."

"Same here."

"You wanna work out together? You know get a little… wet." I raised my eyebrow making her laugh.

"Sure do some hot yoga." I laughed.

"You know what's up."

Leilani's POV

After everyone had some food and drinks dancing started. Seeing a bunch of wrestlers doing the apache dance was a thing of beauty.

The Wobble came on. Samaria and I immediately made our way back to the dance floor. When John saw Samaria getting ready to dance he got right behind her.

"Don't touch my butt boy."

"I'll sure stare at it." She laughed. The song was starting.

"Randy!" I called for him.

"I don't know how to dance to this!" He laughed.

"I'll show you!" He smiled and got in front of me.

He got the hang of it after a while. When we got to the wobble part I slapped his butt. He laughed.

"Lani, mom's right there." Samaria said gesturing to my mom who was watching us.

After the song ended a throwback came on Summer Time by Will Smith.

"Baby dance with me." Randy said taking my hand. I looked around for my mom she wasn't in sight.

"Of course." He smiled.

He had his long, muscular arms around my waist. My arms were around his neck. I don't care who's looking at us right now.

"You're so beautiful, Flower. I can't get over it sometimes."

"Thank you. You're a great man from what I've seen so far."

"Girl, it only gets better. We haven't even gone on a date yet." I laughed.

"This trip feels like a date."

"Kind of." He squeezed me tighter to his hard body. Oh my god he smells so good. I just want to eat this man up.

"Excuse me Randy. I need to talk to my daughter." My mom cut in. Crap.

"Got right ahead." Randy walked off.

"Your date left."

"Mom I'm sorry, but he was so boring. All he did was talk about video games."

"You have to give these men a chance. I introduced you two him and you didn't even care."

"Momma, he wasn't my type. I didn't want to lead him on." I hate upsetting my mom, but she is always pushing marriage on us.

"You need a good island man, sweetie. I see you with Randy, but he's not what you need."

"Mom, can we not talk about this right now." She kissed my cheek.

"Okay, honey. I love you."

"I love you too." She walked off.

I went towards the back gate. I need a moment to myself.

"Nice job dancing with my man, Leilani!" I am not in the mood for Jesse bullshit.

"Leave me alone you psycho."

"What jealous because your wrestler friend had his hands all on me?"

"I ain't jealous of a hoe stank bitch like you."

"He was all over me. You of hated it." I can't punch her because her dad is a cop and she'll lie and say I tried to stab her bitch ass.

"My man wanted nothing to do with you."

"Your man? I don't see any flowers on the left side of your hair."

"I swear I would punch you in the face, but it would be animal abuse you bitch!"

"You don't even know how to throw a punch. That shit you do is so fake!"

"No, bitch. What's fake is that synthetic weave you got sitting on your head!" I walked off more upset than before. What did Joe see in her?

Randy's POV

I got myself another drink and went outside. I saw Lei leaving out the back gate. From what I could notice she looked upset. She didn't notice her flower crown came off. I picked it up and followed behind her.

"Lei!" She turned around.

"What's wrong, Flower?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, baby. I got you. Talk to me." She took my took my free hand.

"Here I wanna show you something."

We started walking down the road.

"What?"

"My little get away." We stayed quiet until she started walking into the jungle area.

"Why you taking me into the jungle?" She laughed.

"It's not the jungle the scariest thing you'll see is a Rollie Pooly." We walked down a trail.

"Woah." I said. She brought me down to the pond with a small waterfall.

"Lei this looks like something out of a Disney movie." She laughed.

"Come on." We went under the waterfall. I stuck my hand out to touch the water.

"You ever seen one before?"

"The fake one at my house." She laughed.

"Ria and I will take you and the dog to one tomorrow." I laughed.

"Sit with me." She pulled me down to the sand with her.

"So what happened?" I positioned her so her torso was going across my lap.

"I feel like a baby." She laughed.

"You are my baby. Now tell me what's up. I don't like seeing a frown on your face. It makes me frown."

"It's just… my mom really wants me and Samaria to date Polynesian men. It's rooted deep in our culture. She stay shoovin' it down our throats."

"So that's why you had a date tonight?"

"Yes, it's just after what happened I didn't want date another island guy. She knows that, but she's always telling me it was one guy. He doesn't represent all Polynesian men. And I know that's true, but I just can't. I love my mom to death and I don't want to I upset her, but I want to be happy."

"At the end of the day parents want to see their kids happy. I'm sure if she sees you in a healthy relationship she will accept it. Regardless of race. It could be a Asian guy, A Hispanic guy, a black guy. A white guy from St. Louis with tattoos and pretty decent smile. You know anybody." She laughed.

"You really want to date me? With all this drama I come with."

"I'm lookin at our future. Not your past. Shit, I got my own problems."

"Spill."

"My ex wife Dawn was a two faced bitch."

"What happened Big Man?"

"She was 24, a GoGo dancer with wine taste on a malt liquor budget. I was 25, a wrestler wine taste on a Chardonnay budget. We dated 6 months in got married. Everyone was pissed at me, but I thought I was in love so I wasn't hearing anything. She introduced me to drugs. I'd get high on whatever she brought me then we'd go shopping and spend money like it grows on trees.

One day I didn't feel like going out so she left me at home alone. I took too many painkillers and OD'd on my couch. John was in St. Louis and came over randomly that day to say what's up. He came in and found me called 911. I woke up in the hospital to him freaked out and my mom crying. My dad said he loves me but has never been more ashamed. I got suspended and blamed it on John. I was so stupid back then. Dawn never came to see me in the hospital. When I came home to pack for rehab she was high on Valium. She kept telling me not to go, but that vision of my mom crying kept flashing in my head. I've never seen her cry like that before. I wanted to show her she raised a man that can fix and take care of himself. I packed my shit and just left. Rehab really helped me, but while I was there I couldn't talk to anyone. So little to my knowledge, Dawn was stealing money from me. My dad found out when the bank said there was a attempt to transfer 10,000 dollars from my savings to my checking. He got everything fixed. I only ended up losing about 3,000 dollars. I was so hurt because I thought I loved this girl and she loved me, but she found a easy target and took advantage. I tried my best to get her help, but she wasn't having it. So, I got a divorce and moved her out my house. It was a mixed feeling of emotions. Relief that it was over. Regret that I let myself be that weak. Hurt because I couldn't help her.

After that drama I moved to Florida so I had a feel of independence. St. Louis was like my safety blanket. I had to prove to myself that I could take care of myself.

I didn't date for a long time. I'd mess around with girls, but nothing serious. Then one day when I was watching Raw this pretty ass brown girl showed up on screen with her sister, did a Thesz press, and my heart did backflips." She laughed and kissed me.

"I had no idea you went through that. I knew about the drugs I didn't know it was that bad though."

"Yeah, not a lot of people do. I only tell people I trust." I smiled at her.

Leilani's POV

My boo has been through so much. Him of the past sounds like another guy. Not this big romantic country boy I've gotten to know.

"I just want to mend your broken heart." I said.

"It's not broken. Just a couple scratches here and there."

"Mine too." He kissed me.

"I guess we're just two mistreated souls that found each other." He took a breath.

"Leilani, seeing you at home in your element is a beautiful thing. I'm just amazed by how much of a beautiful woman you are. You handle your business at work. Letting those girls know who's Queen Bee. Then I see you here and your just so sweet and at peace. The hula dancing, the surfing, the crazy ass cliff diving. It's amazing. I'm just in awe with you at times-" he paused.

"I'm just pouring my heart out right now." He chuckled.

"Let me get to the point. I like you a lot Leilani. I need you as my girlfriend. It's a necessity to my life." He laughed. I smiled and sat up.

"You're perfect." We kissed. Randy is such a passionate kisser. I can feel his pounding heart beat on my chest.

"You okay?" I giggled.

"You get my blood rushing." I kissed his neck.

"I can't feel it."

"So is "you're perfect" the new yes, I'll be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes it is." We kissed.

"Isn't there something here with the flowers in a woman's hair?" He asked.

"Oh, the left means taken or married. Right is single." He grabbed my flower crown.

"May I?" He asked tugging at one of the flowers.

"Yes." He placed the flower in the left side of my hair and kissed me.

"So you can never take that out? And if you do the tiki monsters will attack you. That's the tradition right?" I laughed and swatted his chest.

"No, and if something does try to attack me you should protect me." He laughed.

"I got you, baby. No one is going to come at the Viper or his woman." We kissed.

"But you know when we get back to the party I'm going to have to move it right?"

"Yeah, we have to keep this quite huh?"

"For now. Until I find a good way to tell Joe."

"I'll tell him."

"Let's just hold off on that for now. It may be fun. Sneaking around. You coming to my room late night give me massages. Me sneaking onto your bus have secret make out sessions." I kissed him.

"That does sound like fun." I laughed.

"We should get going. The luau is ending soon."

"Yeah, come on Flower. I hope they still have some of Ria's Hawaiian bread left."

"We saved us all some for the rest of the getaway."

"We can give the scraps from tonight."

"Baby, I love your thinking."

We got back to the party. The party was clearing out. The roster was still here. They were helping you clean up.

"You guys don't have to help clean. You were our guest." I said.

"Nah, it's cool. You fed us well." Brodus said.

They helped us pick up trash and gather dishes. Randy was helping me put away the dishes. Ria and John were taking down decorations.

"Wait, wait. I want a picture of you all." My mom said. We already took a group shot when we went cliff diving but now everyone is here.

We took some photos and said our goodbyes.

"So John, Randy. See you in the morning?" Punk asked with a laugh. He is on to us.

"Nah, we are leaving early in the morning. Before sunrise." John said not convincing anyone.

"Sure you are. Bye girls. I love you two now." They laughed.

"Bye everybody." They all loaded up in their cars. We waved good bye until the last car was out the drive way.

"Bye momma. Bye dad." Samaria and I hugged our parents good bye. It was so good to see them.

"I love you girls. So proud." Our dad said.

"Nice meeting you guys too." He said to the guys.

"Same here, Sir. Your daughters are great." John shut up.

"Remember to bring your brother next time. He's a big boy you can't miss him." We laughed.

"He's going to be so mad he missed this." We said good bye to them again and went in the house.

"Oh my god I'm tired." I said leaning on Randy.

"What time is it?" Samaria asked taking off her sandals.

"12:30." Randy said.

"You ready to go to bed, Baddie?"

"Yes, but not with you. I do not feel like sharing a bed tonight."

"I do come on Randy." He picked me up and swept my upstairs.

My boyfriend is awesome.

John's POV

"Ma, let me come upstairs. Your bed is comfy." Ria was not letting me upstairs with her.

"It is down here is too."

"Babe, you're sleeping in a queen. That's a full down here. I need room. You call me big boy remember?"

"John, I'm tired. Good night." She started walking upstairs. I followed.

"John!"

"RiRi, I've had a great day. Faced my biggest fear, ate like a king, got to see you shake that ass. Let me end this with a bang." Her eyes got big.

"Not that kind of bang. Unless you finally are giving in to your cravings for this white chocolate." I rubbed my nipple.

"You're too much." She laughed.

"Come on. Let me cuddle with my best friend." She sighed.

"Okay, bring your ass." I ran upstairs to her bedroom.

I took off my shirt and got under the sheets. She came in and took off her dress.

"You can sleep in that." She has the ultimate bikini body.

"No, sorry. You don't get that privilege." She got some sweats and her shirt out her bag then went into the walk in closet and changed. When she came out I smiled.

"What?" She asked brushing her hair.

"I have a beautiful best friend." She got in bed.

"Want to do a favor for your best friend?"

"What?"

"Back rub." She turned over on her stomach.

"Sure." I sat up.

"And don't try the "you should take off your shirt" line." I started rubbing in the middle of her back.

"You should take your pants off." She shook her head.

"What would Nikki say if she saw you giving her enemy a back rub?"

"Less words and more screaming. Let's not talk about her. I got make sure you feeling good." He kissed my neck.

"Mm, you smell like flowers."

"You smell like barbeque."

"Them wings were delicious."

Randy's POV

My girl has me massaging her feet. I never would imagine doing this, but Lei is special.

"You have some good hands Randy." She let out a relaxed sigh.

"They are pretty big." She giggled.

"That means you have a big… glove right." I laughed.

"Like you wear big gloves." She giggled.

"Yes, I do. I have a lot of big things." She blushed. I put down her foot.

"So are you going to tell Samaria you have a man now. A boo, a life partner, permanent cuddle buddy." I kissed her.

"Yes, in the morning." I wrapped my arm around her.

"You were so mean to me when we first met."

"No, that was Samaria." I laughed.

"I'm kidding. You wanted me. I saw it in your eyes."

"Not even. You were all over me at the ice machine!"

"You have the booty. I didn't know what to do." I smacked her butt.

"Ah! Ran!" She bit my cheek.

"I like your payback baby." She smiled.

"You remember when we were texting I was telling you about Joe's exes?"

"Yeah, all 15 of them."

"Well, you were dancing with number 12 earlier."

"Who?"

"Jesse, she laid you." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's the one the fucked up Samaria's car?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry. I didn't enjoy one minute of it. She didn't have the booty."

"I'm not mad at you. I could tell you weren't liking it. Now if it was me-"

"Baby, if you started grinding on me you would feel something poking you in the butt."

She laughed and grabbed the remote to turn off the lights.

"I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" I said taking the remote. She laughed. I turned off the lights.

"Night, boyfriend."

"Sweet dreams, girlfriend."

These next two days are going to be awesome.

**_Go to my bio then to this story's section to see the house and outfits._**


	7. Hawaiian Dream

Breaking Down Walls

Leilani's POV

I woke up to my babe knocked out in bed. It was 7:30. I've always been a early bird. Samaria is probably all cuddled up with Mr. Boyfriend of the Year, John Cena. He is a something else. If Nikki was on this trip he wouldn't be acting anything like he bas the past two days. I need to sit down with him. I may be the "quiet one" but when it comes to business and family I don't play. Randy snored. He's on the list now too. No one messes with my big country.

I grabbed my phone and took a photo of him. When he's clean shaven he's model material. I won't lie I like the beard too. He can do no wrong when it comes to that face. I got out of bed and put on a loosely fitting pink v-neck and headed downstairs. Ria was already down here.

"Morning Sis." I said.

"Morning babe. I'm warming up some of the food."

"I'm still full, girl. I'm just gonna have a fresh fruit salad."

"Where's the leader of Legacy?" I smiled.

"Woah, that was a Kool Aid on the Summer afternoon smile." I smiled and grabbed some left over flowers we had on the bar and put it on the right side of my head.

"This happened." I turned around.

"Aw, you guys are official?"

"Like a ref with a WWE symbol." She laughed and hugged me.

"He's been through a lot too. I feel connected to him."

"So will Joe be finding out."

"I don't want Randy's handsome mug bruised, so I'm going to wait until the right time."

"What time is that?"

"When they're is separate states."

"Well I'll talk to him for now. Let him know if he hurts his "flower" I will turn into a lion and skin that little snake."

"Why do I have to be a flower?"

"Maybe because you have one tatted on you."

"You have couple mixed in with the mana tat."

"Yes, but not a big one." I laughed and grabbed some fruits out the fridge.

"Fruit salad?" Samaria asked.

"Yeah, I want to eat something light since we are surfing today."

"We need to get new boards. We should get the guys long boards since they're newbies."

"Yeah, I think they'll both catch on fast."

"Girl, Randy might since he has more of a slender build. I have my work cut for me."

"You talking shit, best friend." John came in and hugged her.

"No talking truth. I already know you'll be in the struggle."

"I learn fast, ma."

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him.

"Eggs, bacon, hash browns. I'll put some chicken on the side."

"Lani, go ask Randy what he wants."

"Okay." I went upstairs and went in my room.

Randy was still knocked out. I came over to him and placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. Another to his neck then I bit his ear.

"Flower, you can't be doing that. I get morning wood so easy." I giggled.

"I'm sorry. What do you want for breakfast?"

"What you eatin'?"

"Fruit salad."

"Fruit salad for me."

"Okay." We kissed. He got up and rubbed his stomach.

"Good, I still have abs." I laughed rubbing his stomach.

"Sure do." He kissed me.

We went downstairs to hear Samaria and John saying something about orgasms.

"What y'all freaky asses talkin' bout?" Randy asked.

"John had a ten mouth orgasms last night."

"I get those every time Lani and I kiss." I laughed and went to grab a piece of pineapple, but Randy took it.

"I want that one." I said.

"Come and get it." He put half of it in his mouth. I giggled and bit my half off.

"Let's try Ria." John grabbed a apple slice and put it in his mouth.

"You have a girlfriend. When I say girl you say friend. Girl!"

"Friend!" Randy and I cheered.

"Girl!"

"Friend!" John frowned.

"I gets no love for my woman." Samaria stuck a chicken wing in his mouth.

"You're so much cuter when you're quiet."

"So what's on tap for today?" Randy asked grabbing fruit from the salad I was attempting to cut.

"Stop that." I said smacking his hand.

"Surfing." Ria said.

Samaria's POV

"You truly think you can teach us two surfing?" John asked motioning

between himself and Randy.

"What are you an old dog?" He looked confused.

"Well I mean you're saying you can't learn any new tricks so I figured..."

"Ohhhh they all said collectively getting it."

"Hey!" John exclaimed when he realized what she said. He threw a piece of bacon at me.

HEY! Leilani yelled.

"We don't waste bacon here. It's scarce." She said picking it up from

the counter eating it.

"Is it really?" Randy asked.

"In this house, yes." She said. That girl loves her pork.

"So once you guys finish eating we'll head to the surf shop and get you

some gear so hurry up." I said putting the last of the dishes in the

dish washer.

"Well I can't wait to see that bod up close and in action on the water."

John said looking me up and down. I shook my head at him.

"And you'll most likely drown since you were so focused on her floating

devices instead of staying afloat." Randy said.

"Hey!" Leilani said smacking Randy's chest.

"You been peeping at my sister?" She crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised. Very much Dwayne. John has the nerve to look mad as well. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I mean it's hard not to notice..." she looked at him harder.

"I mean no. I mean you both are so beautiful and you're sisters so you know."

"Whatever." She said putting her plate in the washer heading upstairs.

"What did I do?" Randy asked. I played dumb and shrugged. He sighed and headed upstairs.

Randy pov

"Flower?" I said walking into Lei's room cautiously. She ignored me. I

closed the door behind me and walked further into the room I saw the light of the walk in closet on. I walked in and nearly fell to my

knees she was in the process of taking her top off. She threw it to

the side and took off her bra. Suddenly she turned to face me with her arms covering her chest.

"Like what you see baby?" She asked standing there in her panties.

"You know I do." I held myself back from licking my lips.

"Hmmm too bad. You need to learn not to look at others girls." She said turning around putting on a swim suit top. Then pulling a semi sheer blue coverall over it. She then took off her panties

and threw them in the hamper. I could die right now.

"I say lets skip the surfing and have some time alone here?" I said

stepping closer to her.

"Mmmm no. I'd rather surf." She said pulling on some bottoms. Did my

flower really just reject me? I'm not gonna lie it hurt a little bit.

My face must have shown it because she grabbed me.

"Oh my god, honey I was totally kidding the whole time even downstairs." She said squeezing me.

"I'm sorry I was kidding. Unless you ever do look at another woman I

will chop your balls off and toss them and you down the mouth of a

volcano, but only if necessary. John I'd say is well on his way." I looked at

her to see if she was serious. She giggled.

"Ok so I won't but Samaria really will to you." Me and John are gonna

have a little talk later. I defiantly don't need to be on anyone's bad

side in this family.

"Noted." I said as I picked her up and placed her on the island in the

center of the closet.

"Ahh what are you doing?!" she screamed and giggled.

"It's not nice to threaten people. People who so that get punished.

Justice must be served." I said kissing her. It quickly became heated

as tongues touched. We haven't had sex yet, but I wonder how far she'd

let me go.

"I like this kind of justice." She whispered.

"Oh yeah?" She nodded squeezing my biceps and running her nails down

them. We continued to kiss and I decided to test the waters and

slipped a hand up her rib cage close to her breast. She pulled my hand

away but didn't stop kissing me. I moved to her neck as I tried this

time to slip a hand under her coverall up her thigh.

Lani lets go. Samaria yea liked from a distance.

"Oh wow look at that time to go." She said quickly hopping off the

island walking quickly out of the closet. I made quick work putting

on some trucks and a v tank. That will be sure to drive her crazy. We went downstairs.

"She got you huh, Randy?" Samaria smiled. I shrugged and laughed.

"Sure did, but I'll get her back." I winked then kissed her on the head.

"So he wasn't in trouble?" John asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"No, I was just messing. Can't be mad at that face." She kissed my cheek. John sucked his teeth.

"No fair. I stay in trouble with Ria."

"Because you're a dog." She said.

"You're my kitty!" He kissed her cheek. I felt Lani tense up under me. John is not making himself look good right now.

Leilani's POV

We all loaded up in the car. I was driving as a part of my deal with Ria from yesterday. Randy was in the passenger seat one hand slightly hanging out the window the other holding my hand. I looked in the review mirror to see John trying to feel up on Samaria's thigh, but she kept stopping him. I'm so tired of John. I was going to wait until later to talk to him, but I need to let him now what's up right now.

"They check engine light in on Ria. I'm going to stop at the automotive store real quick."

"Yeah, dad said it just needs some new oil." I parked at the store and turned off the car. Randy went to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"John, you're good with cars. Come help me with this." Everybody looked at me funny. There's always a method to my madness.

"Okay." He said unbuckling and getting out the back. I kissed Randy.

"Be back in a minute."

John and I walked inside in silence.

"John I brought you in here so we can talk privately."

"I guess that. What's up?" He's said with a cocky tone. What does Ria see in him?

"John, I don't like you." That stopped him in his tracks as we walked the oil aisle.

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head.

"I'm tired of seeing you playing games with my sister-"

"I'm not playing-" I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Shut up. My time not yours."

John's POV

Is she really trying to talk to me like this right now. Fuck it, I'll humor her.

"You've been running around this island like you're a single man knowing damn well you have a girlfriend back home. I'm tired of seeing you use my sister as a little toy you can play with at your convenience. You know damn well if Nikki was here you'd be following those two investments you have on her. "

"I have feelings for Samaria-"

"No, you want to fuck Samaria. John, I've seen guys like you before. Guys that get everything they want handed to them. You want to be on that scripted show with your former mistress and I have Samaria on the side to be with when you feel like it. That's not fucking happening on my watch. I know you see the men of my family and think oh let me not fuck up. But they'll be the least of your worries when it comes to dealing with me if you break her heart. She won't admit this, but I can tell she likes you. I don't know why I think you're a self centered asshole-"

"Stop acting like you know me or what's going on with your sister and I. It's our business stay out of it." She's so two faced. Randy and Samaria get some sweet island girl and get this. Something I've never seen before flashed in her eyes. I took a step back.

"Her business is my business. I'm not letting her go through what I went through. Feeling worthless. John, I'll use small words to help you get this. If my sister ever cries over you because you can't be a man and handle your shit. I'll beat you like the stray fucking mutt you are." She grabbed a bottle on Mobil1.

"So you have two options. One, you stop trying to fuck my sister keep your distance and stay with that bitch you call a girlfriend. Two, get your balls back. Screw on really tight, dump Nikki, then maybe if your lucky you'll have a chance to date my sister. You have any other plans brewing in that square ass head of yours I'd drop them now if you know what's good for you." She made her way up to check out. I'm John fucking Cena. If I want her sister I'll have her sister. How I get to that point is none if her damn business.

Samaria's POV

I guess this my chance to brief Randy on what's coming for him since he's dating my sister.

"Randy." He turned around and looked at me.

"What's up?"

"Lei told me the news. I can you see genuinely have feelings for her and want to protect take care of her, but this is the first time she's out herself out here like that and I can't take a chance. Leilani is very sensitive and I don't mean that as in she's weak. She wears her heart on her sleeve so she gets really emotional about things. She has a lot of pent up anger from what happened to her. If she ever feels threaten or has the feeling someone is trying to control her you'll see it. If you can't handle that stop this now."

"I like Leilani a lot. I have my own issues. I accept hers. She accepts mine. I'm not going to drop her because of problems she's dealing with from the past. I'm going to make her happy. She's never going to have a dark day when we're together. I know it sounds like I'm trying to he some white knight but that's what she deserves. Someone to be with her and protect her through everything. That's me." I smiled. He really those like her. Only if I could take some of Randy and mix it with John my love life would be going to much easier.

"I believe you, but remember you fuck up my family and I will hurt you… badly."

"I'm sure of that." John and Leilani came back to the car. I know she just chewed John up and spit him out. He got in the back with me immediately.

"Damn, John you not gonna help the girl out." Randy asked eyeing him.

"I thought you may want to show her how much of a man you are. Look Lei I'm changing oil." Randy rolled his eyes and got out.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said wiping out his phone.

"Well, what's ever bothering you drop it before we get to the beach. I don't have time to teach some upset white boy how to surf."

"Maybe if I could get a kiss things would change." He pulled me closer to him.

"Down boy."

"Why do I have to be a dog?"

"Let's see you could be with your woman right now, but you trying to kiss me and if I gave you chance you know you'd be doing more."

"I can't stop myself. You're gorgeous." He took a photo of me.

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"She'll check your phone and the last thing I need is her coming at me with your bullshit." He shrugged.

"I'll have to delete the one I took of you sleep then. And the one of you surfing. Oh, and Randy sent me the video of you dancing last night."

"You are a dog. You're digging yourself a hole."

"Wanna do some heavy petting?" He asked squeezing my thigh. Leilani and Randy got back in the car. You can feel the tension.

We were all pretty much in silence until we got to the board shop. Randy is holding Lei's hand. John has arm around my neck.

"Hey, welcome to Waves. I'm Haku, tell me if you need help with anything."

"Thanks." Lei and I said.

"So what kind of boards do we use?" John asked looking up at the boards hanging from the ceiling.

"Since you and Randy are beginners your getting Malibus aka long boards. I usual ride a short board. What are you getting Lei."

"Short, come on babe lets find you one." Lei pulled Randy to one end of the shop.

"Okay, so what happened in the store?" I asked looking at long boards

"She just threatened my life. No biggy." He said sarcastically.

"Someone needy to give you the real."

"You give it to me everyday. You ain't gonna hit this. You'll never see me naked. You'll never touch this ass, boy." He mocked me. I raised my eyebrow. He attempted to do it and failed miserably.

"When I say it you don't take me seriously. Lei popped your bubble."

"Can I pop you baby?"

"No, and I'm not your baby. Here do you like this board?" I showed him a tan board with a blue finish.

"Baby, yes. I love it baby. Do you like it baby? I need your opinion baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Asshole."

Randy's POV

Lei was telling me about the boards, but her ass is taking all my attention.

"These are… Randy! Focus." I jumped. I was so close to just bitting it.

"I was listening you said I need a form board then I looked down at your ass and umm then you said something about paddling." She laughed.

"You're too much, Orton."

"Flower, what happened in the store? You looked like you were about to hit John with that sick ass round house you do."

"If he keeps playing games with Samaria I will. I told him that he better not be just trying to sleep with her and he tells me it's not my business. Protect my sister is my business. I'm really starting not to like him." I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"You have all the right to protect Ria. I got your back if he acts out, okay?"

"But he's your best friend."

"So, I can still call him out on his wrongs. That's what friends do. I gotta defend my girl and her sis." She kissed me.

"I like seeing you in v-necks." She ran her fingers down the exposed part of my chest.

"I'll make sure to stock up then." She kissed my chest. I'm still trying to calm down from our moment in the closet.

"You're sexy." She looked up at me with those sultry eyes then turning back to the racks of boards.

"Do you like this tan and black one?" She asked showing me.

"It's cool. I'll go with it." I helped her get it off the rack.

"Why do we need huge ones?"

"We'll if you were listening instead of staring at my backside you would have heard it makes paddling easier."

"What about the the oar things for paddle boarding?"

"Oh yeah. Come on we need to find one for you. It might be hard you're so tall, country."

"What you call me?"

"Country. I like that you're a country boy."

"We have the most random but greatest nicknames for each other. Country, Flower, Lilo, Mutt." She laughed.

Samaria's POV

"John, come out let me see." I got John to try on swimming jammers. I just have to bat my eyelashes a couple times and he's putty in my hands.

"My ass looks huge."

"Your ass is huge. Stop blaming the pants."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming out." He pulled back the curtain.

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed. He is busting out the damn things.

"John take those off before they rip."

"I know. Especially is the crouch area." He thrusted his hips at me. I'll admit the bulge is impressive.

"Boy, take them off."

"Okay, ma." He started pulling down the front giving me a look at his v-lines.

"Wanna touch?" I shook my head.

"Dude! What the fuck are you wearing?!" Randy and Lei were behind us. Randy was laughing Lei covered her eyes.

"Yuck!"

"They're swimming jammers. Surfs wear them if they don't feel like wearing full bodysuits." I explained.

"She just just wanted to get a better view of my body. Soon it will be all hers." I pushed him into the changing room and closed the curtain.

"Do I have to wear that?" Randy asked.

"That may repair my eyesight." Leilani said placing her head in his chest.

"No, I was playing with my dog."

"I can hear you."

"I don't care." He came back out.

"So I don't need these." He asked holding the pants up.

"No, I was just practicing my manipulation tactics." I patted his head.

"Damn heels." I laughed and put the pants back.

We all got our boards. Mine in a pink coral color. Lani's is baby blue. We all got matching oars and board wax. Randy and John tried to paid but we were able to fight their wallets off and pay for them.

The surf shop was right on the beach so we had the luxury of not having to drive and park anywhere.

It was still pretty early so the beach wasn't packed. Just the locals who catch waves same time every morning.

We found a good spot where there were the least amount of people and

the surf was active but calm enough for John and Randy.

"Alright here." I said grabbing a block of surf wax tossing one to John,

Randy, and Lei.

"Before we hit the water we have to so two things. First we have to wax

do your boards and then we have to find your sweet spots."

"I'll show you mines of you show me yours." John winked at me. I

suppressed a giggle not at John's comment but the death stare coming

from my sister to the back of Johns head. I just just chose to ignore

it.

"So to wax your board take your block and just circle all up and down

the board butane sure you focus more in the center where you will be

standing so you don't slip. You shouldn't need the whole thing." I said.

"But if you do run out just use johns big ass block head to cover the

rest. He turned and glared at her and she smirked at him. Randy and I

couldn't help the laugh that slipped.

"Lani stop." I told her.

"What? it was just a joke calm down." Oh geez it was safe to say the rest of this trip is gonna be on the awkward side. I have to make sure Lani isn't anywhere near him in the water he may be swimming with the

sharks seriously.

"Ok so once your boards are waxed to what you think you need you have

to find your sweet spot." I glanced at John and him at me neither of us

saying anything.

Leilani's POV

John is really pissing me off with his bullshit he's gonna go for a

long swim if he keeps up. I decided to ignore John and let Ria do her

thing because I didn't want to focus on John and ruin the rest of

Randy's and mines time together on this trip. We wouldn't get much

time with Money in the Bank coming up then Summer Slam.

"Ok so teach me how to do this." Randy said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh um ok. " I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hey I know things just got tense between you and John, but you said

your peace and Ria is an adult she has John in check. Focus on me and

us and if that doesn't work I have a few other ways to take your mind

off of it." He said making me blush. I thought back to an hour ago in

my closet.

"Ok sir none of that. Lets head to the water." I said grabbing my board

and him his.

"Okay, so first is paddling. Lay down on your tummy." He laid down. He made me laugh when he started doing his little pre RKO move.

"Be careful. Don't lose your bal-" Before I could finish my sentence he flipped into the water. I laughed as he came up for air.

"I did that on purpose."

"Sure, you did." He got back up. I showed him how to paddle out, pop up, and find his sweet spot. Now to get him on a wave.

John's POV

I was trying to focus and have a good time, but my conversation with Lleilani left a sour taste in my mouth. Ria looked at me.

"I'm sorry for my sister but I understand where she is coming from. I did the same thing to Randy twice granted he didn't look ready to kill anyone after. But I know you get our family is very much a unit we

protect each other. Joe would absolutely kill you if he knew about any of this." I said waxing my board making little eye contact with John.

"He seems a lot less scary at this point. She actually sincerely scared

me. She mentioned something about dealing with guys like me before."

"She has dealt with some shit for sure but you are nothing like him. She will kill me that I'm telling you especially now but her ex was

abusive. Not physically at first but it eventually got there. He nearly killed her." I was silent for a moment remembering seeing her in that moment near death. I felt tears in my eyes.

"He uh he well his dad is a judge so as you can imagine when you know

the right people unfair things tend to happen and he's walking free.

So she has a lot of anger in her. She was messed up he played mind

games with her and she feels like that's what you are doing with me."

"I'm sorry she had to go through that and it does make more since why

she is so aggressive about it but you have to know I would never do

that to you."

"But you kinda are John maybe not I'm a harmful abusive way. John you

are a man that is unavailable but you are pursuing me as if you are.

Everyone knows it even your girlfriend. As much as she won't admit it give her credit. What is she going to do when she sees everyone from the shoot back at work but you're not there? There is going to be a lot of drama. I'm a fool for entertaining your advances but I'm not gonna lie I might like you back, but I won't go there with you."

"I never expected to meet and like someone else Ria, but when you know, you know." He said grabbing my hand running the back with his thumb. I could see Lani and Randy in the water at a distance. She laughed as he fell in the water. I want that and maybe with John but I won't be that girl ever.

"The thing is you aren't willing to do what is necessary have have what

you say you really want. I won't be that girl John ever. I don't care

you got with Nikki while you were still married, but you can't be with

me if you are still with her. So friends is all you are getting. If you can't handle that then I don't know what to tell you."

"I can do friends. Can I still flirt with you?"

"Even if I say no will you listen?"

"Probably not." He smiled.

"Let's get in the water FRIEND."

"Okay, FRIEND."

John's POV

I agreed to be friends but who are we kidding I could never be just

friends with her.

"Pay attention John!" Ria yelled to me standing in the water while I

stood balancing on the board while she held it.

"Now shift closer to

the front of the board or the back whichever you feel you get the best

balance. That's your sweet spot."

"I'll tell you my real sweet spot." I said rubbing my nipple. I felt my

self fall in the water as she pushed me.

"I was just scratching it."

"You're the worst student ever."

"You're a hot teacher." I winked.

"Can you not flirt for the rest of this lesson. I really want to tell people I taught a dog how to surf."

"Maybe we shouldn't have done a sport with all this sexual terminology. Ride, sweet spot, pop." I said getting back on the board.

"How's pop sexual?"

"Get me back to the house and I can show you."

"John, I'm serious."

"Okay, I'll cool my jets."

"Good. Let's try again."

After a while I got the hang of it. My place is definitely in the ring. But seeing Ria do all this crazy stuff gives me a feeling I have never had before. Before meeting Ria crazy stuff to me was fishing in the rain with Nikki and random dinner on a Thursday, but Nikki could never get me to jump off of a cliff. As uncertain I am about kids, I will admit I have had dreams about kids with Ria. Perfect exotic kids and we are here in Hawaii just living the life. I had to admit it didn't seem like a bad idea.

Randy's POV

I'm definitely moving to Hawaii when I retire. I have never been so

relaxed. Sure there were fans but not as much as on the mainland. Look at me I sound like an islander already. I watched my girl as she

slipped on some kind of white netted dress and rung the last the sea water

out of her hair. She is so beautiful. I am so grateful this woman is in my life and is mine. I want to make her officially mine. Too soon for that though. We met back up with Ria and John who wore the same netted dress as lei and was currently burying John in the sand.

As much fun as I'm sure that is I'd rather be buried in something else.

"Hey guys we're gonna grab lunch and hang out at the house we can

figure out dinner later." I said.

"What you don't want to be buried in sand babe?"

"Oh I wanna be buried alright, just not in the sand." I said as she blushed.

Leilani's POV

Maybe Randy and I shouldn't go off alone. Not that I don't want to

have sex with him but this is still new and my last relationship sex was not a good thing. It makes me nervous.

"Okay bye you two. We'll be home before sunset." Samaria said patting down the sand on John's chest.

"Okay, want us to take your boards?"

"Yes please." Randy and I took the boards back up to the car.

"Want me to drive babe?" Randy asked.

"Yes, thanks." I said digging in my tote for the l keys.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He said as I handed him the keys

"Thank you. I like these more than sun dresses."

"Me too. I get to see those billion dollar legs." I blushed and got in the car.

"So what's a good place to get something to eat?" He asked.

"You tired of Hawaiian food yet?"

"Nah, can't get enough. I want more of that poke stuff."

"Okay, just keep going straight. They have a great place up here." I wrapped my hands around his bicep and squeezed it.

"Don't squeeze on me. I pull this car over baby." I stopped squeezing his arm. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles individually.

"Mm, brown sugar." He said making me laugh.

Samaria's POV

I grabbed John's phone. While he was stuck in the sand.

"Hmm you're sinking dude. Bad boys get swallowed up by sand monsters." I said recording him.

"Try to pull yourself out." I said focusing the camera. I laughed because he really was trying. But then he surprised me and actually pulled himself out. It is such a turn on so see a man with the type of strength John has.

"Damn, you got out." I said throwing his phone back in my purse.

"You are so mean. I'm gotta throw you in the water now."

"No, not in my dress!" He stood up.

"Come here." John hoisted up off the ground.

"John I swear if you throw me in the water I will… I'll be mad!" He laughed and put me down.

"Then you just better run!" We chased each other around.

Randy's POV

I'm in love with poke. My baby makes the best though. We were eating outside on the deck. Lei was laughing at me as she ate her Hawaiian beef and rice with broccoli and carrots.

"What babe?"

"Your face. You look like your having mouth orgasms over there."

"I'm good at taking and giving orgasms." I winked.

"I bet." I shied away.

"After this can we go in the hot tub? Since John and Ria aren't here." Oh gosh, what is he thinking? I don't want to deny my baby, but I'm not ready for it.

"Sure."

We finished eating. Randy got us wine I went upstairs to get some bubbles. Maybe that will distract him from trying to get my top off. I put my hair up in a bun so it won't get wet again and went downstairs.

Randy already had the hot tub running.

"Bubbles!" He said. I laughed and handed it to him so I could take off my dress.

"Those abs though." He took off his shirt.

"Your abs though." We got in the tub. Randy let out a long groan. God he's dripping sex.

"This feels so good. I haven't been able to chill like this in a while."

"How long is a while?" I asked pouring us wine.

"Since the weekend we get off after Mania."

"Damn baby. Didn't know you were that much of a work horse."

"I don't mind. It's always been just me, you know? I've had no one to take a break for. I've been a lonely old man looking for a thick thang." I blushed.

"Ria is the one with all the booty. I know you noticed." I said flicking his nose.

"Girl you got ass too. Her's is like two inches bigger than yours."

"So you do look at her booty." I like messing with Randy. He's cute when he's flustered.

"No, it's just out there and y'all where them tight ass bottoms and but I love your booty. It's the booty." I laughed into his shoulder.

"I'm kidding. I joke around a lot."

"You a good actress. Gettin' me nervous." I kissed him.

"Where's the bubbles?"

"Oh, I forgot." I poured the bubbles in.

"Smells good." Randy said getting closer to me.

"It does." I put bubbles on his chin.

"Goatee." Then some on his cheeks.

"The beard is back." He laughed and placed some around my neck.

"Get you a necklace. Can't forget the matching earrings." He put bubbles on my earlobes.

"And you need hat."

"Randy!" I laughed when he put the suds on my head.

"I didn't want to get my hair wet again."

"Too late now." He undid the hair tie.

"Has it every been longer than this?"

"Way longer. I hate getting hair cuts when I was younger so it got down to my knees. Then one day gum got stuck in it so I had to cut it." He ran his fingers through it immediately giving me goosebumps.

"I love it. Might be the sexiest thing about you. Next to your eyes, your lips." He kissed me.

"Your pretty brown skin." Next was my neck. I bit my lip holding back the moan trying to escape.

"Or this body that doesn't quit." He grabbed my thigh. I couldn't catch myself from moaning this time. Randy noticed and captured my lips again in a fiery kiss. I put my hand on the back of his neck and the other squeezing rubbing on his side. His hands kneading my thighs. I love his hands they're so huge.

"Mm, come here." He made me straddle his lap. My body tensed slightly. Randy tried to untie my top, but I stopped him.

"Randy no." He sighed.

"Baby I'm not going to hurt you liked that asshole did."

"I know but it makes me nervous. I'm not comfortable."

"You aren't comfortable with me?"

"No, no baby. I am just uncomfortable with sex. That guy made me feel like I was nothing especially in bed. You turn me on so bad, but… I just need some time. Nothing crazy, but I'd be nothing good to you if we have sex." He kissed me.

"Okay, I forgot about the going slow thing. I just can't help but have my hands all over you."

"You can have your hands on me. They just can't go in me yet." He chuckled.

"So this is okay?" He asked grabbing my butt.

"Yes."

"Good, damn it's firm." He squeezed it.

"So you're a butt guy?"

"I use to be a boob guy, but your converting me. I'm mainly Leilani guy though." I grabbed his chin.

"Smart man." I kissed him. I'm happy he understands how I feel. I know Randy won't hurt me, but I'm just being safe. When I do give it to him he may have may need to take a couple days off work.

We stayed in the hot tub for a good half hour just kissing and cuddling. Then went back up to my room.

"You wanna air dry on the balcony?" I asked opening the door.

"Yeah." We went outside. Randy took the seat I was going for.

"You wanna sit on my lap again?" He asked patting his lap.

"It is comfy. You got them thick thighs." I sat on his lap.

"What's with you women and my legs? I'll post a shirtless pic on Twitter and there's always the ones that are like fuck that let me see them legs."

"You and Ted stay posting shirtless picture."

"Zack too. John's ass damn there showed his dick when he posted one. I keep mine classy."

"I hope I get my own personal ones."

"You will. Your Instagram drives me crazy girl. Especially your after workout photos."

"If you act right you'll get all your personals."

"I'm always good, Flower. Until that bell rings. Then the voices come."

"What do the voices say when you see me?"

"Touch her butt! Touch it! Grab a tit!" I laughed.

"Mm, my boyfriend is the bomb dot com."

"You been around Ariane too much."

"Boy bye."

"Okay, boo boo." We laughed and cuddled up to each other. Ugh, I don't want to leave.

John and I stayed on the beach most of the day being stupid. I even

ler him bury me in the sand. We picked up some late lunch and headed

back to the house. Once we got there I grabbed a bottle of wine and we

headed to the back deck to watch the sunset and have dinner.

"Lets eat in the hammock." John said. That was a task getting in there

with food. We just left the food in the take out boxes and shared it.

Setting the extra food aside John went to grab the bottle of wine and

turned us both over in the hammock.

"Ouch! John what the heck man." I said standing up dusting myself off.

"My bad girl. Lets try this again."

We poured out glasses and carefully

got back in the hammock. It was the perfect ending to a long day. We

lay in the hammock John on his back me on my side resting on his chest

with his arm around me playing with my hair and my right hand playing

with his friendship bracelet.

"Hmmm I could get used to this." He said wrapping a strand of my waist

length hair around his finger.

"Well unless you bring your girlfriend here this won't be happening

again." I said as the last little vision of the sun sank into to horizon and the stars started to twinkle.

"Why you gotta kill the mood?"

"Just keepin it real with you."

"Hmm." He said.

"Just don't be like before. Don't ever treat me like you have been ever."

"I know Baddie I am sincerely sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be if it happens again. I'll sick Leilani on you." He did a over dramatic eye roll.

"Where is she and lover boy?" I looked back at the house.

"On the balcony." They were cuddling.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?"

"You couldn't handle all this ass on you."

"You stay doubting my ability." His hand crept down to my back going to my butt. I slapped his hand.

"That area is only for my future man."

"I'm right here, ma."

"Stop calling me ma."

"Okay Lilo."

"No."

"RiRi!"

"Stop!"

"My future wife."

"Psssssshh."

"Best friend?"

"There you go." He laughed.

"What does your tattoo represent?" He rubbed it.

"Warrior mana. It represent the inner strength and the warrior that our culture has in us. There's many different kinds. Dwayne has it, Joe."

"Why the flowers?"

"To match with Lei. We got them together. There is no one else I'd grimace in pain with." He laughed.

"I never really liked tattoos on girls, but you own yours." He held my hand then brought it up to his lips.

"This is the most affection you let me show you." He started sucking on my inner knuckles.

"Stop giving me hand oral." I pulled it away.

"You liked it in my dream a week ago. You is a freak." I pushed him out the hammock.

"Ow!"

"You too much John. Bye." I got out the hammock and started walking to the house.

"Don't forget to bring back the glasses!" I laughed looking at him down by the hammock pouting at me.

John's POV

I came back in the house and put everything away. After I went in the guest bath to take a shower and got dressed in some black basketball shorts a gray tank top.

"Where's my phone?" I remembered Ria put it in her purse. Hopefully Nikki hasn't blown up my phone. I went upstairs into her room. I didn't knock just walked in.

"John! What the fuck?!" She is wrapped up in the smallest body towel I've ever seen.

"Get out!" She threw something at the door. I closed it.

"What are you doing?!" Lei asked peeking her head out her bedroom door.

"Trying to get my phone. Calm down." She rolled her eyes and went back in her room.

"You peeping Tom!" Ria said swinging the door opened.

"I just want my phone." She sighed and let me in. I went in her purse.

"Shit." 17 text messages all from Nicole.

"Girlfriend blew up the phone?"

"Yeah, can I borrow your charger?" I looked at her. She had light gray leopard print leggings with a white camisole.

"Yes, I'm going downstairs. So you can get cussed out in private." She left. I'm not calling Nicole. That would fuck up my whole day and it's been great so far.

Leilani's POV

Randy and I were in the living room watching TV. His head in my lap. I kept pinching his cheeks. He would try to stop me by biting at my fingers.

"Ah! You got me!" I said as he bit on pointer finger.

"Randy stop. I need her to have all her fingers in case we have to poke someone in the eye." He laughed and let my finger go. My phone started ringing.

"It's Joe. Randy be quiet." He nodded.

"Hi Joey." I said putting him on speaker.

"What's up bro?" Samaria asked.

"Nothing. I see I missed a party."

"Not our fault you weren't cool enough to be in the shoot." Samaria said.

"Y'all save me some stuff?"

"I don't know how we will be able to bring it on the plane back and then we go straight to shoot the cover of Inked. So if you want spoiled poke and moldy Hawaiian bread then sure." I said.

"Damn, my baby sisters mean. I'm gonna start tweeting pictures of you guys during your ugly years." He laughed. Samaria snatched the phone.

"First of all. They weren't ugly years they were a transitional period and two I'll teach Victoria how to make some Hawaiian dishes."

"I'm kidding. Love you guys. So when are you leaving?"

"Saturday around six. What you miss us?"

"We all do!" I heard Jon yell.

"Aww, I miss my road brothers." I said.

"We'll see you Monday. I have souvenirs for you guys." Samaria said.

"TURN UP TIME!" John yelled coming downstairs. Dumb ass.

"Who's that?!" Samaria gave me the phone back and ran to John covering his mouth.

"Oh, the TV um Kevin Hart is on."

"Okay? I love you guys."

"Love you, too Broski." Samaria and I said.

"Good night boyfriends!" Samaria said to Colby and Jon. John's eyes got big.

"Good night." We hung up.

"What the fuck, John?" Samaria slapped him upside the head.

"My bad. I didn't know you were on the phone."

"Stop saying turn up. We're in our pajamas. No one is turning up." Randy sat up.

"Aren't you too old to be saying that?"

"You're like 3 years younger than me."

"Don't look like it. Ain't that right Flower?" He kissed me.

"Damn right."

"You are old John. I don't think my sister wants a old man."

"I'm like wine. I get better with time." He said winking at Samaria.

"Boxed wine." Randy whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"You did look better in your early years. Chain Gang Cena was fine."

"I'm the same guy Baddie. Just more muscle." He flexed his arm.

"More wrinkles too." I laughed and hugged Randy.

"You can't talk shit man. You from 2005 and you know are two different people."

"Yeah, he got hotter."

"What 2005 me wasn't hot?"

"You were. You still had baby fat though."

"You got baby fat too." He slapped my ass.

"Can you two stop foreplaying on the couch." I got up from the couch.

"You can get kisses to Sissy." I kissed her cheek.

"Stop weirdo." I tried to hug her, but she kept fighting me off. The guys were laughing.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" John asked.

"Yes, because Lei and if she doesn't get off me imma bit her." I stopped.

"That's his job now." I said pointing to Randy.

"Go harass him then." I sat next to Randy on the L sofa. Samaria sat on the love seat. John of course sat very close next to her.

Samaria's POV

"So none of us are tired. What should we do?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around Leilani. She has a permanent smile on her.

"Movie." I suggested.

"12 Rounds." John said.

"12 Rounds 2: Reloaded." Randy said.

"Neither." I said.

"I haven't seen either." Lei said.

"Babe, you haven't seen my movie? We have to fix that."

"You've seen mine right, RiRi?"

"No, I like watching good movies."

"So you haven't seen Tooth Fairy." John said making me laugh.

"That was a good movie." Lei said.

"Yeah, especially the ending. Oh my god the way they did those credits." Randy said.

"You're mean. Sexy, but mean." Lei laughed.

"Let's do something fun. Truth or dare." We all agreed.

"I'll go first. Truth or dare, Baddie?"

"I don't trust you so truth."

"Hmmm, what's your cup size?" Three glasses of wine sure makes him bold.

"Double D." He smiled.

"Creep." Lei said.

"Not it would be creepy if I checked while she was sleeping or something." I shook my head.

"Okay, John truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently.

"I dare you to take the shaven ice in the fridge, put it under your tongue, and keep it there for 10 seconds." Randy and Lei laughed.

"What if I spit it out?"

"You're sleeping downstairs."

"Not fair."

"Come on. I'm getting this on video." Lei said grabbing her phone.

"Don't post it to Instagram."

"I don't want you on my feed."

We went in the kitchen. I grabbed a spoon and got John his dose of ice.

"Oh hell nah. Take some of that off."

"Stop bitching." I shoved it under his tongue.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" I laughed and covered his mouth with my hand so he couldn't spit out.

"Don't or you'll be sleeping alone!" He was fidgeting around and smacking on counter. We couldn't stop laughing.

"It's been 10." Randy said. I moved my hand and let him spit it out in the sink.

"You okay?" I laughed. His eyes were all watery and red. He mumbled something.

"What, Big Boy?"

"My mum is numb."

"Don't talk about your mom like that John." I teased knowing what he said.

"You want something hot to drink."

"No." He puckered his lips.

"John, tryin' to get that ice roleplay goin'." Randy said sitting back down in the living room.

"You wanna try, Ria?" He stuck his tongue.

"Choose somebody, boy." We sat back down in the living room.

"Lei, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the first impression of Randy?"

"He is handsome, and really persistent." They kissed.

"My turn Randy truth of dare?"

"Hmmm dare."

"Pop your pecs for 15 seconds. No stopping."

"Why did I have to torture myself and he gets to show off?"

"Because he's pretty. Now go." Randy lifted his shirt.

"Look here Baddie. Focus." John grabbed my chin so I was only looking at him.

"Look at this face. You love these dimples right?" I could hear Leilani laughing her booty off in the background.

"Can you do that?"

"Kinda." He popped one. I grabbed his pec through his shirt.

"Do it again." I laughed. He smiled and did it.

"My turn." He went to grab my breast I slapped his hand.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" I laughed and looked back at Leilani and Randy.

"It's been way more than 15 seconds." I said.

"What? It was hot. Randy chose somebody."

"Hmmm John truth or dare?"

"Why am I getting picked on?"

"Because you'll chose dare."

"Okay, give me one."

"Twerk for Samaria."

"Babe shield my eyes." Lei said.

"John, stop." I laughed as he got up.

"Nah you bout get this ass on you." He started shaking his ass all on my lap.

"Where's my twenties?"

"You a quarter stripper. I make it hail on you."

"I'm gonna make these hundreds ." John turned around and started body rolling so close to my body. He lifted shirt.

"You like this, Baddie?" I tried not to show how much I was enjoying the show but John is turning me on right now.

"I said twerk not strip." Randy said.

"Ew! Ria make him put his shirt on."

"Stop it John." I laughed pulling his shirt down. He laughed and sat down.

"You're good now, Lei." Randy moved his hands.

"My turn, baby. Truth or dare?"

"Fuck it, dare."

"Kiss me."

"Okay, close your eyes." He smiled and closed his eyes. I went over to Lei and whispered in her ear.

"Get me a lemon." She hurried and went into the kitchen.

"Ria! Hurry."

"Wait, I have to get these lips ready for ya." Lei laughed and handed me half of a lemon.

"Pucker up, Big Boy." He puckered his lips. I smiled and rubbed the lemon on his lips. He took a bit out of it.

"Ugh!" He spat it out.

"Ewwww. Not fair!" I laughed and got a napkin and cleaned his face.

"I'm sorry bestie. It was funny though." We were all laughing at him.

"Y'all need to be a star."

"We heels well Randy fucking around, but we gotta mess with you."

"Can I get a kiss to make it better?"

"I don't kiss dogs."

I pinched his cheek, but I could tell he was still upset.

"I'm tired. You coming to bed with me, Randy?"

"Of course." He picked her up and took her upstairs.

"What's wrong, John?"

"Do you really think I'm a dog?"

"No, John I'm just joking."

"I'm not finding this joke funny." He really is a baby face.

"If I'm a dog what are you?"

"Don't even go through. You're the one trying to get with me. Stop being a candy ass and take a joke."

"You act like you don't want me-"

"John, like I told you on the beach I'm not that girl. You ain't getting past first base with me as long as you're with Nikki."

"I'm not even at first. You got me in the dug out." He said crossing his arms.

"Stop bitching like I'm doing something wrong. I'm going to bed. You can stay down here and think of more ways of how I'm holding us back." I got off the couch and went upstairs.

The way John is acting I have a feeling he's going to take his sweet time leaving Nikki. He has to learn I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to get his shit together.

I brushed my hair and lay down in bed. I was almost asleep when I heard the door open. From the sent of Gillette aftershave and wine I knew it was John. He got under the sheets with me.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make this right. Just give me time."

"I feel like it will be a waste of my time."

"It won't. I promise you won't end up hurt from any of this."

"I'm already getting called a whore and house wrecker on Twitter. I don't see how I'm a house wrecker though. Nikki doesn't have a ring." John turned me over so I was looking at him.

"I feel more for you than I have ever felt for Nikki. I promise on everything I live by I'll do you right through this."

"You better. I'm not going to wait forever John."

"I know." He kissed my head.

"Sweet dreams." He said.

"Good night."

I heard Lei and Randy laughing in their room. I'm not jealous of my sister I just wish John and I could be like that. Free to be with each other. Not holding back.

I woke up to the rays of sun breaking through the curtains I shifted a

little as a felt a heavy arm around me tighten. It was in that moment

I remembered John was in bed with me. I wish our circumstances were so

different. I'm sure John would be a great boyfriend if he found a

woman that truely made him happy and just wasn't with him for her own

personal agenda. I'm not gonna lie I wanted to be that girl for him.

We all know why I can't be though. I know I am a hard ass but I am a

girl and I am sensitive and just like every woman I want the same

thing marriage, kids the whole picket fence dream. But I need someone who can handle my hardness. I know John can. He challenges me and keeps me on my toes but he makes me feel girly and beautiful like a man should. Though his ways are uh interesting.

We were all flying out today back to reality. I am excited to get back

to work but at the same time I'm worried. Is John really going to be

different when we get back or is he going to pretend to be perfect

boyfriend to Nikki and treat me like a nobody. I had a feeling it was

going to be the same song and dance as it has before. John feels

obligated to stay with Nikki because of this show and because he is a

great guy. I decided to stop thinking about it and enjoy our last

moments in our secret paradise where it would stay once we left. I

snuggled into his arms drifting back to sleep. I felt him move closer spooning me while running his face in my hair kissing my hair. He was

mumbling in his sleep I couldn't make out what he ways saying at

first.

"Love you Mrs. Cena." That I defiantly heard. He's still very much

sleep so I tried not to stiffen up and disturb him, but who is he

dreaming about? I tried to stop thinking about it but I couldn't. I

eventually fell back to sleep.

Leilani's POV

I woke up from my great sleep to the feel of something being pressed

against my face then it stopped and I felt the same thing in a different spot then another. I eventually came out of my sleep haze to realized they were lips. Very nice like luring me from my sleep. I peeked one eye open against the bright light flowing in.

"Come on beautiful time to get up." Randy said hovering over my face.

"No." I said sleepily.

"You have to get up honey."

"I don't wanna get up." I said shaking my head closing my eyes again.

"You know we have to leave today."

"Mmm I don't wanna get and I don't wanna leave." I said closing my

eyes turning my face away from him

Trying to go back to sleep pulling the covers over my head.

Randy's POV

"So you're not getting up now?"

"Um um." She said shaking her head from under the covers.

"Fine I'll let you sleep for a little bit longer then we have to get

up." She didn't respond she was already softly snoring. They had been excellent hostesses so I'm imagine she is tired.

I got up and threw on some basketball shorts and headed downstairs.

John was already down there barely awake making a pot of coffee

"Hey." I said looking in the fridge for what I wanted for breakfast.

"Sup man."

"Nothing where's Samaria?" I asked not seeing her anywhere.

"Sleeping still." He said pouring a cup offering me one which I gladly

accepted.

"Yeah, Lani too. This has been the best days off I've probably ever had."

"Yeah, me too I really like it here."

"Yeah, I may have to retire here."

"Mm hm." He agreed mid swallow of coffee.

"Hey since the girls did so much for us lets make them breakfast and

sit out back."

"That's not a bad idea." We decided to make ham steaks with fruit,

French Toast, and Moët Mimosas.

We set the patio table in the back yard facing the beach and then went to go wake up our girls.

Leilani was easier to wake up this time around agreeing she would be

down shortly.

I met John back downstairs while the girls were getting dressed. We

were gonna go on the beach for a bit before we all had to catch our

flights out later in the day.

"So what happens when we get back to the mainland." I asked John.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up from taking the last of the

ham off the stove top grill.

"With you and Samaria."

"Honestly I don't know man. I like her a lot more than like her but this whole Nikki thing is complicated and I know I come off as a huge asshole who can't stay with one woman. Nikki was a way to get over my failed marriage, but I can't give her what she is asking for which is just that. I hate that I agreed to this damn show. I never wanted to do it and now I meet this awesome girl who is everything I have never had or knew I wanted in a woman and honestly I could marry her and have kids with her anytime no question."

"So then what are you gonna do?" He shrugged.

"I know what I want."

"Then have it and take it. She's only gonna wait for so long. Just do

it." We didn't get to get in more into it because both the girls walked down both looking smoking hot in mint green swimsuits. Ria in one

with fringe which I made sure not to notice too long and my beauty in

a tube bikini with a net halter over it.

"Hey what's all this?" Lei asked kissing me.

"This ladies is our thank you for showing us a great time. Dispite a

couple rough patches this really was an awesome much needed trip." John

said.

"Yes, so you ladies go out back and we'll bring breakfast." I said

opening the door for them. But not before giving them each a mimosa.

We carried breakfast outside and toasted to a great vacation. After

breakfast we went paddle boarding again for a few hours. I was

somewhat better than yesterday, but John seemed to take to it better

today. Eventually it was time to head back and shower up an start packing.

The girls' mom came to drop us all off at the airport and welcomed us

to come back at anytime. I will definitely be back.

I tried to sneak a moment with Lei before she hopped on a flight to NY

for a magazine shoot and before heading to Richmond for Raw. We stopped in Starbucks.

"Thank you so much for everything this weekend. Everything about it

was great especially you agreeing to be my girl." She giggled.

"That was my favorite part too." I looked around before kissing her quickly.

"You know we won't get anytime together this week right?"

"Yeah, I know." She said kind of sad.

"Don't do that well figure something out babe. Come on let's head

back." I said as I lead her out of the coffee shop.

Samaria's POV

"I really had a great time here." John said.

"I'm glad you did. " I said squeezing his hand then letting go.

"I miss you already you spoil me." He said.

"Don't I though. You don't have to miss me."

"It's complicated."

"Doesn't have to be." I replied. He sighed. I wasn't trying to be mean

but I just knew with Nikki around he is just a different person.

"Ria I won't be like before." I didn't get a chance to respond before

his flight got called over the intercom. We all said our goodbyes and

Lani handed me a coffee as we watched the guys disappear into the

terminal to the plane. Well there goes my Hawaiian dream.

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Nick

Breaking Down Walls

Leilani's POV

Hawaii was amazeballs like always despite a little drama. It was so  
great to see our family which is so rare especially now. It was  
especially special with randy there. He makes me so happy and it's  
been a while since I have been emotionally happy unless its work  
related. He told me I was his girl and all, but it's still really early and I don't know how serious he is about us. I'm good with what  
we are for now. He told me about his past so he must feel close to me. He jokes about marriage, but do i believe him? I don't know yet. He def wants the cookie but she's staying in the jar for now.  
So far he's not the dark, demented mean guy he's been portrayed to be.  
This is still new though so he could be someone totally different.  
I learned that the hard way already.

John and Ria I don't know what the hell that is. As much as she dogs him.  
She likes him. Too bad he has a girlfriend even worse shes a bitch.  
Her sister isn't so bad but it's hard to be nice to her and mean to  
her sister but I think we have a silent understanding. I just hope  
John takes his balls back and make some decisions and stop playing  
with my sister. Joe won't be his problem . But he knows where I stand. It's not like he's a bad dude but he likes women and doesn't seem satisfied with just one.  
I'll chop his balls off and throw them down a volcano and him after them if he hurts my sister. I may have a little residual anger from my past experience but for now I'll let them be what they will.  
Right now my sis and I just arrived in NY to shoot our cover for Inked  
Magazine. We literally have one day to shoot so it has to go perfect. We  
have Raw tomorrow so the guys are already headed to the next city  
while we are stopping in NY then headed to Richmond for Raw tomorrow.  
Then money in the bank is in a week. Oh yea and we have smack down too  
since the shield is basically is co-branded on both shows.

This schedule is a bitch. I doubt I'll get anytime with randy between  
press conferences, shoots, live events. Hmmm I'll have to Instagram.

"Hey Ria take a pic for me zoom in really close on my face." She was half sleep so I startled her.  
"Um ok?!" She said snapping my pic with my iPhone.  
"You look like you're thinking."  
"Perfect that is exactly what I wanted." I said taking the phone back  
loading it to Instagram. With the caption  
'Hawaiian memories ;)'

I put my phone away as the driver pulled up to the studio we were shooting at.

Samaria's POV

As much as l love Hawaii, I'm not gonna lie I'm excited about this  
shoot. Not many divas are tatted like we are. I think the last diva  
that had some serious ink was Lita so the fact that Inked called us up  
is pretty dope.  
I decided to tweet out my excitement.  
'In NY getting ready to shoot the cover of InkedMag. You won't be disappointed!'

I looked over at Lani as she placed her phone in her bag. I rolled my  
eyes she can't go 2 seconds without Orton. Just wait until we get back  
to work she's gonna have a hell of a time getting past Joe with  
anything. He's protective of both of us, but he stays on Lani for sure  
after her crazy ex nearly killed her. With me it's more like we both  
have to watch over Lani. He knows I can handle myself. He doesn't  
have much to watch now I dunno what the hell I'm doing with John he's  
such a buster, but I can't help myself. I'm not gonna lie I want him. I  
won't ever tell him that though. He needs to get his shit together and  
figure out what he really wants and stop wasting my time. Speak of the  
devil.

'I miss you already. Can't wait til tomorrow.' He texted me  
'Um are you single? Did I miss the breakup? you sure you texting the  
right person? This is a girlfriend text sir.'  
'Naw I'm just texting my best friend ;)'  
'What did I tell you about winks? You must have a death wish.'  
'I only have one wish... ;)' I am ignoring that.  
'I at least hope you are smart enough to delete ur text.'  
'I keep my phone locked.'  
'Doesn't matter we women are too intellegent she will find out. Listen  
I gotta go we are at our shoot.'  
'Send me a sneak preview.'  
'Mmm naw you can wait. U aren't that special yet.'

I didn't wait for his response as I put my phone away as we headed into the building.  
"Ladies welcome. I'm Wayne ill be doing the shoot today." He said and we made our introductions.  
"TV defiantly does you two no justice". He said. I admit we always dress to impress. Lei had on high waisted tailored pants with a tank and some gray snake skin Christian Loubs no doubt from Randy. While I decided on a hot pink sundress with wedges.  
"So I'm thinking since you are both tatted on the same side for the  
cover we can do one girl in front and one behind nude but not touching  
or anything sexual."  
Me and lei looked at each other we weren't sure about that not because  
of the nudity but us being nude together ehhh.  
"Lets just play around and see what we come up with of you are  
uncomfortable we will try something else." We agreed and went to the  
dressing room as they were finishing set and lighting.

Leilani's POV

While we are getting our hair and makeup done when the wardrobe  
stylists came up.  
"Hi ladies. So for the cover we want to put you both in nude thongs and  
pasties." Ria and I glanced at eachother but didn't say anything.  
"And since the story behind your tattoos are so rich in meaning and  
your culture the theme will be very tropical not too scenic but lots  
of palm leaves and tropical flowers so maybe we can strategically  
place the flowers of you are more comefortable with that." We thanked  
her and quickly finished hair and makeup. My hair is parted down the middle very voluminous and sexy. Ria has a deep part on the side also with a lot of body.

We have on our pasties and thongs with our robes. Wayne finished  
loading the camera.

"Hey girls if you are ready we can get started." He instructed. We  
removed our robes and stood in front of the scene. We went through 2  
rolls for film about 200 frames on the cover alone. Before we moved on  
we looked at what we had so far. We all decided the money was his  
original idea. We stood front to back close but not touching and Ria  
was in front grabbing on the faux hanging palm leaves so you can see  
the length of her tattoo and then I am just standing behind her with  
one hand in my hair and the other covering a boob and my leg bent just  
right so you can't see my bits. It was pretty hot.  
Then Wayne really surprised us.  
"Ladies great news we there was a show filming a wild animal segment  
upstairs and they will let us use the snake and the tiger you ladies  
up for it?"

"For sure." We both replied.

Ria went first with the tiger she laid across its back with her head  
resting on the tigers head as she stroked it. I'm surprised it was  
pretty calm, but the wranglers were very close. She even did one  
giving the tiger Eskimo kisses.

Now it was my turn I laid on the ground surrounded by 'leaves' with my  
back arched with the snake crawling down my body with its head near my  
feet wrapped around my leg. I did another one with the snake wrapped  
around my neck around my arm down my body. I can't wait for  
Randy to see it. The rest of the shoot we were more covered than the  
cover. After a few more rolls we got dressed and sat down for our  
interview.  
Finally we are done with Inked and we have a couple of hours before  
the corporate jet will be ready so we decided to hit up a couple of  
stores.  
We were in Bebe when Randy texted me.  
'How'd the shoot go?'  
'Great. I was nervous at first, but we slayed it'  
'I'm officially dating a cover girl'  
'Yep, you want a sneak peek? ;)'  
'YES! YES! YES!' I smiled at sent him a photo Samaria took when I was taking my solo photo. Not showing too much but just enough to drive him crazy. None with the snake though. I'll pull out the big guns later.

John's POV

Randy and I were still on the plane to Virginia for a live show. Hawaii was great. My baby and I got close, but she wouldn't let me close to that body. I can't even touch her butt and she stays teasing me with it. Nikki hasn't texted me so this lets me know I'm walking into a war zone when I see her.  
"Daaaammn." Randy said next to me biting his lip.  
"What?"  
"My girl is bad as fuck. She sent me a preview of her shoot." I scuffed.  
"You didn't ask Ria for a picture?"  
"I did… she said I'm not special yet."  
"Ha! The disadvantages of trying to be a player."  
"I'm not being a player. I feel closer to Samaria than I do Nikki."  
"But at the end of the day Nikki is your girlfriend. Samaria ain't gonna let you get no where, where you want to be as long as you're with her. You can't be mad at her."  
"I'm not mad. I'm frustrated. It's like I can get where I want to be because Nikki is holding me back."  
"Nikki isn't holding you back. You could have been dumped her ass. You're the one bullshitting around."  
"I never thought my love life would be this complicated."  
"I never thought mine would be so easy."

Randy's POV

"Can't be that easy. You still haven't hit it. We were in the perfect place to take a chick down at." I'm tired of John saying this. He's seriously jealous because I'm in a happy relationship so he tries to find faults.  
"Why are you so concerned about my sex life?"  
"I'm not. I'm just saying."  
"Your saying bullshit. I'm showing her I want her for more than her body. You don't know about that Nikki let you hit on the first date and look where you two are now. We haven't even had a date yet. When the right moment comes I'll have her feeling things she's never felt before and have her begging for more. While you, baby face, will be fucking Nikki and imagining its Samaria. Your probably already at that point, huh?" One point me, negative fifty Cena.  
"Once." I laughed.  
"Man, that's bad."  
"Almost said her name too."  
"When was this?"  
"Before we left for Hawaii."  
"John, I've said it a million times. You're being selfish. You're going to hurt one of those girls badly if you choose one over the other. Then again you can end up with neither." He sighed.  
"Can we just drop this."  
"You're the one that brought it up. Trying to live vicariously through me."  
"Shut up." He lowered his hat and sunk into the chair.  
"If you want to cheer up the Divas photos from Hawaii are up on dot com." He grabbed his phone from his pocket so quick I laughed and looked down to see my woman texted me.  
'No response?'  
'You look hot, sexy, beautiful, seductive, bootylicious, tittielicious, thighlicious… I can go on'  
'You really just made me lol. Everyone keeps looking at me in this store'  
'Ha, where you at?'  
'Bebe, I bought two really sexy dress and a maxi skirt' I'll pretend like I know what a maxi skirt.  
'Can't wait to see you in them or out of them ;)'  
'Lol underwear fashion show?'  
'Hell yeah! You want to see me in my Calvins some more?'  
'Yes ;) did John ever give you back your belt?'  
'No, why?'  
'Just wondering. Samaria keeps teasing me about texting you.'  
'Tell her to mind her business *rolls neck and snaps fingers*'  
'She said stop acting ghetto we get that enough from John' I looked at him and laughed.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

John's POV

I was scrolling through Samaria photos on her diva page and saving my favorites to my phone. Nikki isn't going to catch me. I have them in a separate album that's locked. I decided to bother her again.  
'Sooo whatcha doin now?'  
'Waiting for Lei to finish getting Randy a gift'  
'Am I getting one?'  
'No, I got Colby a t-shirt though' she should be getting me gifts.  
'Why?'  
'Because it's his style and it was on sale and he's my friend. You mad?'  
'No.'  
'One word replies? Yeah you're mad. You shouldn't be. We aren't together'  
'Can you stop bringing that up? You allows shut me down'  
'You set yourself up, John. I'm going to let you calm down. Bye'  
I rolled my eyes. I know she was done talking to me for now. Perfect  
timing the announcement that we were landing came up. I really don't  
want to see Nikki yet so I have three choices, hide in my room, go out  
on the town in case she decides to find out where I am. Or three face  
the music.

I decided to face the music. It took about an hour to get to the hotel  
from the airport. I barely got in the room and placed my bags down  
before I got a text.  
'You here yet?'  
'Yep just checked in'  
'What room'  
Damn. '5240' she didn't reply. She didn't need to because I heard  
knocking on my door a couple of mins later.

I opened the door to see a very sour faced girlfriend. She didn't say  
anything as she walked in. She pulled her sunglasses off of her face.  
"So how was Hawaii?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Good." I said non chalantly.  
"Hmmm just good?" She asked looking at me.  
"Yea it was good. It was work."  
"Thats funny because according to twitter and Instagram you're having  
a helluva time in Hawaii. Seriously John what the hell are you doing?  
You're making me look like a fool is what."  
"I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do anything in Hawaii  
that the others didn't do." I said to her.  
"I know you're lying its all over the Internet how much you want  
another girl because you are oogling her for the world to see when we  
are on a show and you are my boyfriend."  
"You know I didn't even want to do the show." My voice getting loud.  
"So what you're all over this girl because you don't want to be on the  
show?" She got loud too.  
"Like I said I don't knew what you are talking about I'm not messing  
with her." I said getting pissed off.  
"I find that hard to believe. I've seen the pictures and video and you  
didn't stay in a hotel so where did you stay?"  
"I told you I stayed with the guys." Which I stayed with Randy not a  
hotel though.  
"Ok fine you wanna play that? And when everyone else came back where  
the hell were you?"  
"I stayed an extra day. All I do is work and this show so I wanted an  
extra day to myself."  
"Whatever you are such a liar I mean you got with me when you were  
still married."  
"Yea but that sure didn't stop you. You didn't resist. You stay in my  
house I buy you expensive shit so what the hell are you complaining  
for?" This was getting heated quick.  
"So what are you trying to say John?"  
"Seems to me you got nothing to complain about you're a top diva you  
have a show you fly first class. It seems as though nothing but a  
meal ticket for you!"  
"Fuck you John. Stay away from that bitch it's the last time I'm gonna  
say it." She said snatching her bag up from the bed and stormed out.  
I rolled my eyes as the door slammed behind her.

My phone beeped with a text.  
'You at the hotel?' It was Samaria.  
'Yea sigh'  
'Uh oh you got in trouble didn't you?'  
'I don't give a fuck what she says. If it weren't for me there wouldn't  
be this stupid ass show she would still be in San Diego trying to be a  
yoga instructor or some bullshit. She wouldn't be flying private jet  
cruising in a range rover or none of that shit if she wasn't dating John Cena.'  
'John smash! Lol calm down big boy I'm at the arena…'  
'I'm leaving out the door now'  
'Lol don't bring your ass kisser'  
'We travel together'  
'Smh poor you'

Samaria's POV

Leilani and I were at the arena with Colby, Jon, and Joe. We were catching up with each other. Some chicks threw their undies at them when they were leaving a show. Lei and told them all the crazy things that happened at the luau and shoots. We just didn't really go into detail about Friday and Saturday for obvious reasons.  
"Do you guys like your souvenirs?" Lei asked. We got them all shark tooth necklaces.  
"Yes, they're cool. I use to wear fake ones when I was younger." Jon said.  
"I have like 10 now. Thanks girls." Joe said. I threw a crumbled up receipt at him.  
"Oh, we throwin' shit now?" He came over to me and gave me a bear hug.  
"Ahhhh! Get off me you ape!" I laughed.  
"You know how to get out of this." Leilani pulled his hair.  
"Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He let me go. I hit him with a playful slap to the face.  
"You guys should add that to your move set." Jon said. He's a evil genius when it comes to wrestling. I feel lucky to he working with him.  
"What the slap?"  
"Yeah, it's a heel move. You'll get some good heat from it and you can do it to all the divas."  
"We'll name it after you."  
"What's the name?" He laughed.  
"Dean made this up." I said.  
"Vintage Carter Sisters hitting the Dean made this up. A vicious maneuver." Colby said making us laugh. I heard a bing come from Lei's phone. She read the text.  
"I gotta go." The Viper is calling.  
"Where?" Joe asked.  
"I have to talk to Nattie. Bye." She left.  
"What's that about?"  
"She has to talk to Nattie. Breath Joe Joe." Lei is usually covering for me not the other way around.

Leilani's POV

Randy texted me saying he's in the parking lot. It's barely been a day and I miss him. I finally found him standing outside his bus. No one was around so I'm going to get a little PDA going.  
"Viper!" I ran to my man.  
"Flower!" He wrapped his long arms around me. We kissed slowly. The taste of fruit punch Gatorade on his lips was mixing with the watermelon Jolly Rancher in my mouth to create a very sweet combination.  
"Damn, you taste good and smell good." He said pulling my hair over my shoulder.  
"And look good."  
"Got that right." He grabbed my butt.  
"I missed not having my girl squeeze and kiss on me." I squeezed on his sides.  
"Don't grab me right there baby. Those hands feel too good." I blushed.  
"I'll stop. I just like grabbing on you. So many muscles."  
"We gotta stay professional at work baby. It'll be hard for me. You killin' me softly in those yoga shorts."  
"Then stop wearing these tight muscle tees. Your nipples are sticking out." I pinched one.  
"Mmm, stop it baby. That's a sensitive area."  
"Good to know." I winked.  
"Wanna come and check out my bus. I think it needs a woman's touch."  
"Sure, let me see what I can do." He chuckled and let me on.  
It is nice and really big. A little messy, but it's Randy so I don't care.  
"This is the my bus driver slash room mate, Merv." Randy said introducing me to him. He was a little shorter than, with salt and pepper hair, and a thick southern accent. Sounds like he's from Georgia.  
"Nice to finally meet ya, Leilani." He said shaking my hand.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Randy talks about ya a lot. Surprised the boy isn't lookin' at rings." I giggled looking up a red faced Randy Orton.  
"Imma um show. Come here Lei." I smiled as Randy brought me to the back of the bus.  
"You do like nice things. This is huge."  
"I spend most of my time on here so I have to make sure it's to my standards."

Randy's POV

Lei laid down on one of the sofa. Her shirt rode up some showing her stomach.  
"Ohhhhh piercing!" I kissed her belly button piercing.  
"You like it? I haven't wore it in a while." It was a long strand of diamonds.  
"Yes, I need to buy you a snake one." I bit the skin above her belly button.  
"Ow, you have sharp teeth." She laughed.  
"I've never had this much chocolate all at one time."  
"So I'm hot chocolate and you're whip cream." Leilani said taking my hand.  
"So I'm on top until I melt inside you?" I know Lei wants to wait, but I can't help the comments.  
"I want to be on top too. Chocolate dripping down the cream." Her voice is so sexy.  
"Bad girl. Flowers need to be innocent." I kissed her hand.  
"Vipers should be mean and cold. Not sweet and caring."  
"Well when a viper meets a beautiful flower he changes and will doing anything to keep her happy and protect her." She placed her free hand on the back of my neck and brought me closer to her lips. Our kiss was filled with passion. I can't remember the last I felt this way for a woman. I'm not that affectionate of a guy, but Leilani just brings it out of me. As our tongues pressed she let out a gentle moan. I can't wait to have her louder than that. The things that run through my mind to do to this woman in the bedroom are not right. Leilani's hand went under my shirt this time. She dug her nails into my abs making me groan. I had to stop her this time.  
"Ya can't be doing that baby." I chucked.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't feel sorry. I just don't want to over step a boundary with you."  
"Okay, can I see the rest." I helped her off the bed.  
"Of course." I took her by my mini kitchen.  
"This is the high end kitchen. Stainless steel microwave." She laughed.  
"Wow, it has a pizza and rice setting." Next was my shower.  
"This is where I stay fresh and clean for you and hang my tights." She pulled a pair down.  
"I didn't think they'd be so little."  
"I don't have any booty. They have to be." She laughed and threw them back on the shower door.  
"And this is where I sleep and text you for hours on the end." I said letting the bedroom door open.  
"Wow, your bed is huge."  
"The king needs a king size bed." I pushed her onto the bed.  
"Impromptu match!" She laughed. We play wrestled on the bed. She looks really good in my bed.  
"No fair. You're 240 pounds." She laughed as I pinned her down.  
"239, I lost a pound." She turned me over.  
"Don't mess with me Orton. I can out wrestle you any day of the week."  
"I'll wrestle you in a bra and panties match. The rating would be higher than RVD." She slapped my chest.  
"Meanie."  
"I'm a natural born heel I can't help it."  
"You're naturally born sexy." He slapped my ass.  
"I know. So you wanna travel with me now?"  
"No, Joe would be pissed."  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
"Maybe."  
"I'll get banged up and then you'll have to."  
"Don't do that. I will soon promise. I just can't ditch my sister."  
"Oh my god. What will your fans do without your Instagram videos?"  
"You watch them."  
"I saw the one of you guys singing Suit and Tie."  
"JT was my baby for so long."  
"I'm your new baby right?"  
"You already know. Beside Justin didn't have enough of a bad ass look to me like you do."

Samaria's POV

After talking to my boys I made my way back to the girl's locker room to warm up. Lei and I are only managing at this house show. I hope we have a match Monday I'm itching to get back in the ring.  
As I was passing some of the stage hands I saw John and his pet pig. He better say hi or I'm done with him. I saw a slight smile on his face when he saw me.  
"Hi Samaria. How's it goin'?" Good boy!  
"Hi John. Good just got back from New York."  
"Oh yeah. How'd the shoot go?" Nikki is trying to play it cool, but I can see she is hating us talking.  
"Great. Not so PG though. We're going to turn the boys of the CeNation into men." He laughed.  
"That's great. I'm happy to hear the girls are getting such great opportunities." Nikki is hating this I'm loving it.  
"Well I gotta go warm up. Nice seeing you Nikki." John let go of Nikki hand to give me a quick hug.  
"Bye." I left. John is a dead man, but he can get some love from me later.

John's POV

I know I just got some brownie points with my baby. Nikki was squeezing my hand like a stress ball the whole time, but I don't want to piss Ria off again. Besides she was looking damn good in some tight jean short shorts. I looked down at Nikki who had her arms folded.  
"Really John?" She asked softly.  
"What?"  
"You talked to her and hugged her. That's fucking disrespectful to me."  
"I hugged another woman how terribly rude of me."  
"You know I hate her."  
"Hate is a strong word. I was just saying hi to my colleague."  
"I'll go say hi to some of my male colleagues then. See how much you like that."  
"Talk to who you want. It won't hurt me." Maybe if she cheats on me it will make this easier.  
"Whatever John." She walked off. Nikki is too much for me. She's going to be kissing on me after the shows over. I can't be in any more tumultuous relationships. Samaria has a attitude at times, but she'll let me know why. She doesn't bullshit around. Nikki always says "you should know why I'm upset". I just want Samaria to be mine already.

Leilani's POV

The show went great. Dean had a singles match against Damien then Seth and Roman faced Tons of Funk. They both went over, obviously.  
After the show everyone started packing up. The guys were helping us put our luggage in the back.  
"You guys doing okay with driving by yourselves?" Joe asked.  
"Yes, don't worry. We make sure creepy guys aren't tailing us."  
"None of the guys are trying to get you to ride with them right?"  
"No, but what if they did?"  
"Don't because then they're going to want you to actually ride them later on." I want to ride Randy.  
"Joe, we were raised right. No guy is running up in this easy." Samaria said.  
"I know you were but doesn't mean they won't try."  
"Colby, please take your partner." I said pushing Joe towards him.  
"Bye, girlfriends." He said. We laughed and got in the car.  
Samaria was driving.  
"So you think Nikki made a voodoo doll of you yet?"  
"That bitch can't spell voodoo. She was so mad when John and I were talking."  
"Why is he being a pussy when it comes to dumping her?"  
"I don't know. He said I won't end up hurt in the end of this, but I just have a feeling he's going to bullshit around, and I don't have time for that."  
"You can do better." She gave me a look.  
"You can. John's a boy like you said."  
"I'll make him a man." She smirked.  
"TMI."  
"I see what you be textin' him. Too freaky."  
"No we're not. He doesn't even send me freaky stuff." My phone got a text from my baby of course. I opened to see a pic of him from the neck down wearing the tightest Calvins. His abs look like they have been chiseled out of stone.  
'I'm knocking out baby. Sweet dreams ;)'  
'Ugh, stop torturing me! Lol good night baby ?'  
I saved the photo to my camera roll for future reference.  
"Look at your family." Samaria said rolling down her window.  
Jon, Josh, and Trin were bumping their music and making faces at us.  
"No, they're related to you. I'm Polish."  
"With that booty I think not." We laughed.

-Monday-

Samaria's POV

We made it to Richmond for Raw. Lei and I had a quick breakfast at Subway and took photos with some fans.  
"You ready to hit the gym?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I love the gym. Unless it's leg day."  
We got to the gym and started our stretches. I was doing cat stretches. Lei laughed as she did lungs.  
"What?" I asked looking up at her.  
"John would faint if he could see you right now." I had on red and black Nike short shorts with a matching sports bra.  
"Your ass cheek is going to pop out any second."  
"I like to look sexy when I workout. Gives me motivation." She took her phone off her side and started video taping me.  
"Stop." I said.  
"What? We'll get hella likes. I'll take a video of you then you can video tape me and it'll be greatness." She has a point.  
"Okay."  
Lei taped me doing cat, hamstring, bridge, and hip circle stretches. I taped Lei doing cat, straddle, dancer, and looking at the ceiling stretches.  
"We look sexy." I said watching the video back after we posted it.  
"Joey is going to be mad." Lei said.  
"RiRi don't give a fuck. Now if you need be I'm gonna be getting these arms right." I said grabbing my towel. Lei went to work on her core while I did my upper body workouts.  
I grabbed a pair of 20 pound dumbbells and went to do some thrusters. After a strong 50 of those I went to work my triceps.  
"Hi, Samaria." I turned around seeing Nick better known to the WWE fans as Dolph Ziggler.  
"Hey Nick." We never really talked just small hellos if we see each other backstage.  
"Doing some empty stomach cardio?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you know gotta keep this right. Keep the girls coming. Especially the hot ones like you."  
"I'm a woman so you are going to have to work harder." He smiled.  
"What do I need to work harder on my legs?"  
"Nah, we don't need that butt getting any bigger. Trin and I don't need anymore competition."  
"Don't worry I can't compete with all that sexy you got back there." He said looking at the mirror behind me. I laughed.  
"Oh my god! Bye Nick." He smiled and walked away.  
Nick is handsome and John hasn't really been making a effort to leave Nikki. I'm not going to sit around and mark the days on a calendar until John dumps the bitch. I deserve to have some fun too.  
After the gym we decided to dress into some nice for Raw and show the Bellas that we can do what they do, but twenty times better.  
We both wore white crop tops that zipped up in the front. Mine had a black sheer material in the front and Lei's didn't just a black zipper. We paired that up with black pencil skirts. Lei wore the gray python red bottoms her Country Boy got her I went with my red bottoms that have black spikes on top with a cheetah print closer to the bottom.  
"How should I do my make-up?" Lei asked getting her MAC make up palette out her bag.  
"Some simple, but sexy. And make sure you use a good lipstick. Don't need the Viper walking around with pink lipstick on his kisser."  
"We don't make out that hard."  
"Your lips are always swollen as hell after you leave him. Makes me wonder if you're doing more." I laughed.  
"Shut up!" She blushed.  
"Have you thought about it?"  
"Yes, it gets really hot between us but we stop before it gets to be too much. It's getting harder and harder each time to stop. He asked me to travel with him, but I feel like we won't be able to stop ourselves if we're always that close, and I don't want our first time together to be in his tour bus even though its nice."  
"Then take him to your place and break him off." She blushed again.  
"I think he'll be doing all the breaking off I can already tell."  
"Lani, you gotta show him how you ride. We didn't take those hula classes for nothing." She blushed once more.  
"Okay, I'm going to do my make up now and pretend like that wasn't said."  
"You know it's true."  
We both did our hair straight with matching make up. I can't wait for John to see me. He can look, but he can't touch.

John's POV

I was talking to Pat Patterson about Raw tonight. I haven't seen my Lilo all day. She stays running through my head with her pretty self.  
"Hi Pat." I turned around to see Samaria and Leilani looking damn good. Samaria is killing me with that sheer part of her top.  
"Hello Ladies. You look amazing." They hugged him.  
"Hi John." Samaria smiled at me. I felt my heart melt.  
"Heeeeeyyy you." She laughed and walked off with Leilani. I just want to grab that ass of hers so bad.  
"Are they fighting tonight?" I asked.  
"Yes, against Layla and Kaitlyn." I'm praying that Samaria wears short shorts.

Samaria's POV

We got to the woman's locker room to see most of the girls already there.  
"Hi Ladies." I said rolling my bags up to a vacant locker.  
"Hi Sweetie. You two look great." Nattie said.  
"Thanks, girl. Have you seen our boys?" I asked.  
"Last time I saw them they were in catering."  
"Okay, thanks boo." We left to go find our boys.  
"So what are we wearing tonight?" Lei asked.  
"I'll wear that tight long sleeve shirt with short shorts. You can wear the crop- ow!" Nikki Bella shoulder checked me.  
"Watch where you're going!"  
"Watch who you're talking to. Girls like you two can be gone in a second." Nikki said pulling up her slutty tube top.  
"No, women like use have amazing careers and go into the hall of fame. Girls like you are let go and end up doing low budget print modeling. Oh, wait that already happened." Lei said.  
"Watch what you say. That's all I'm telling you."  
"How about you watch yourself and make sure those two air bags on your chest don't pop out. Come on Lei." We went back to what we were doing.  
"John has her thinking she's on the highest pedestal." Lei said rolling her eyes.  
"I just want to punch her back into reality."  
We found the guys all sitting together in catering.  
"Hiah Handsomes." I said hugging them.  
"I didn't know it was dress up day." Colby said.  
"You both look nice." Jon said.  
"Thanks, we had to show them who the top divas are."  
"Do you have to do it with so much cleavage showing?" Joe asked.  
"Mine aren't out like Ria's are."  
"Sorry for showing off two of God's greatest creations." Jon and Colby laughed.  
"Second greatest." Leilani said looking back at her butt.  
"Tie for first?"  
"Yeah." We laughed.  
"I'm done with you two."  
"We're stuck together forever Joey boo." We kissed his cheeks.  
"I'm going to go get myself something to drink." Lei said.  
"Can you zip up your shirt in the process?"  
"No, no I can't."

Leilani's POV

"Good Morning Lei." I turned around seeing my Randy boo.  
"Morning Randy." He gave me a side hug.  
"You look beautiful."  
"Thanks, you look handsome." He had on a tight gray athletic jacket with gray basketball shorts.  
"You have a match tonight?"  
"Yes, with Ria against Layla and Kaitlyn."  
"Can't wait to see that. Remember to work Layla's knee."  
"I know. This isn't my first rodeo." I teased.  
"I would smack your butt, but I'm trying to be professional."  
"Is it hard?" I asked biting my lip.  
"Don't do that." I licked my lips.  
"What?"  
"You're mean."  
"Sorry, you can get your justice after Raw." I winked.  
"Cruel woman." He laughed and walked off. Being professional wont be the hard part. Trying to find time to be us will.  
"Hi, Leilani." I looked down seeing JoJo.  
"Hey."  
"You look nice today. I love your shoes."  
"Thanks, I gotta go."  
"Okay, nice talking to you." She waved as I walked off with my water. It's kind of weird. She's never talked to me before. I guess she's just being cordial.

Samaria's POV

We have about an hour before the show and I'm still pissed about Nikki  
coming at me like that. She better not try that again or she will wish she did more than that weak shoulder check. I just decided to make my way to the guys dressing room when my phone went off. It's John, I rolled my eyes.

'Hey' he wrote. Mmmm no smart remarks or flirting. Musta been bad.  
'What's up?' I replied.  
'Nothing just giving you a heads up steer clear of Nikki.'  
'Too late she already threatened to end my job.'  
'Sorry.'  
'You wouldn't have to be sorry if you handled business.'  
'You know I will.'  
'Will you? It's taking an awful long time. You realize I'm not obligated to wait for you. As a matter of fact I never said I would.'  
'You know you want me as much a I want you. We both know that.'  
'Doesn't really matter does it. You aren't my man so doesn't matter what I want'  
'Look I'll make it right okay'  
'Whatever look I can't talk right now.' I said ending the conversation. I looked up to see Nick stop in front of me.

"You clean up nice. I can't figure if I like the yoga shorts or this skirt better." If John would have said this I would have had some smart ass comment back but for some reason it made me blush.  
"So I was thinking maybe we should hang out sometimes the after a show  
or something." He said kinda shy. He's definitely not cocky like Dolph  
Ziggler.  
"Um I think you read my mind." I said smiling at him feeling like such a tween. Hmmm I bet this is how Lani feels all the time just happy he's at least single.  
"Okay, so maybe I can call you later?"  
"Sure thing. I said as we switched phones. Right when we exchanged  
back John decided to pass right at that moment. He did a double take  
seeing us standing so close talking quietly. I saw him glare at the back of Nick's head but I chose to ignore him.

John's POV

What the hell is the shit? Nick moving in on my girl? She's standing  
there loving it. I stood by crates looking busy until Samaria was heading my way. She didn't stop so I followed her.  
"So what was that?"  
"What was what?" She said saying hi to a stagehand as we passed.  
"That back there with Nick."  
"Um me talking to a co worker."  
"Looked like more to me."  
"Jealousy is not a good look on you."  
" I don't like it."  
"Doesn't feel good does it? Well you don't have to like it but I don't  
give a damn. You have no claim to me or what I do."  
"So you talking to him now?" She isn't skiing away from this.  
"Don't worry about it. It's none of your business. Now I have to get  
to work as should you." She said walking away.  
Is she really doing this right now? She's just doing this to make me jealous. I give it a week. She'll see that they have nothing in common and come back to me.

-Raw-

The second hour of the show began at it was time for Diva action.  
Layla and Eve both came out to Layla's theme Insatiable.  
"This tag team match is schedule for one fall. Coming to the ring, Kaitlyn and WWE Women's Champion, Layla!"  
The crowd cheered the baby face divas.  
"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. SHIELD."  
"Approaching the ring, from Miami, Florida, members of The Shield, Talia and Tera Carter!" The Carters jumped the barricade and entered the ring.  
Tera went up first against Layla. Layla slapped Tera and started dancing around the around the ring. While Layla had her back turned Tera measured Layla then swept her bad leg out from under her.  
Tera grabbed Layla's leg and yanked it back towards her head.  
"Tera working on Layla's knee injury." Michael Cole said.  
"Tera is a wrestling technician and Talia brings the power! They are a force to be reckoned with!" JBL said.  
Tera drove elbows into Layla's knee. Layla sat up and elbowed her in the face. Layla was able to get away and crawl to her corner trying to get the tag to Kaitlyn. Tera regained her composure and grabbed Layla by her bad leg and dragged her back to her side of the ring. She picked up Layla's leg and rammed it into the mat. This was followed up with a single legged Boston crab.  
"Dance now Layla! Come on Lay!" Layla refused to tap. Tera became frustrated and released the leg. She tagged in her sister who came in and grabbed Layla by both her legs. Talia spun her around several times then let her go. Kaitlyn looked upset in the corner. Talia pouted her lip at Kaitlyn and pretended to wipe her eyes. She then went back over to Layla and grabbed her hair. The ref told her to stop but she ignored him and dragged her over to the ring post. She removed Layla's knee brace and slung knee into the steel ring post.  
"Oh! Layla is being slaughtered!" King said.  
"She needs to tag in Kaitlyn." Cole said.  
Talia rolled back in the ring to break the count then quickly rolled out. She dragged Layla to the middle of the apron so chest was past the ring rope. Tera got down off apron while Talia climbed back up. First Tera kicked Layla in the back of the head followed by a leg drop from Talia.  
The girls laughed as the show went to commercial.  
The show came back to Tera and Layla in the ring. Layla was able to come back by Irish whipping Tera into her corner and getting the tag to Kaitlyn.  
Kaitlyn hit her with a shoulder to the gut. Tera kicked Kaitlyn into the middle of the ring then locked up with her. Kaitlyn pushed Tera away and set up to do a clothesline. When she got close to the ropes Talia stood on the bottom rope making Kaitlyn fall on her ass outside the ring. Layla complained to the referee. This gave Talia the opening to hit Kaitlyn over the head with Layla's knee brace. She rolled Kaitlyn back into the ring for Tera to get the pin.  
"Here are your winners! Talia and Tera Carter!"  
"The ref should have caught that!" King said.  
"A win is a win King! These women are rising to the top of the Divas division because they get wins and look good doing it!"  
"You can't deny that." King said.

Randy's POV

Bless the camera man that got the shoot of Leilani getting that pin. Her ass was looking right.  
'Good job baby. Work that knee just like I told ya'  
15 minutes later she replied.  
'You didn't tell me nothin' I didn't already know boo'  
'Excuse me. So… those shorts.'  
'They kept riding up! So damn frustrating'  
'I know… I loved it. Those two brown buns'  
'Lol those six tan rocks'  
'I got a rock seeing you in them shorts'  
'Naughty boy'  
'What? My left nipple got hard. It's cold in my locker room'  
'Lmao I have to shower. See you after the show'  
This woman is killing me. I have a match to focus on.

Samaria's POV

After our match I showered and changed into blue some knee length sweats, a white tank top, with my Jordan slippers. My stomach is growling like crazy so I headed to catering. I decided on the bomb chicken tacos catering makes.  
"All that ass." I looked to my side seeing Nick.  
"I wouldn't be talking." He smiled.  
"You wanna watch Raw with me?" I asked gesturing to the viewing area by us. It was off to the side so not a lot of people would notice us.  
"Sure." We sat together.  
"Good match by the way. Never though a women with a knee brace would be so sexy."  
"I didn't think a guy shaking his ass wearing cut up shirts would be hot, but WWE makes a person change their mind."  
"Hey what's that?" He pointed.  
"What?" I looked then I felt him take a bite out my taco. He looked around all innocently then smiled at me.  
"Uh uh, don't play with my food, Sir."  
"I was going for your lip I missed."  
"You're such a flirt." I blushed.  
"Who says I'm flirting with you?"  
"I say you are. I dare you not to smile for ten seconds." He made a straight face. I flipped my semi wet hair over my shoulder. He smirked.  
"Okay, you got me. I think you're hot shit."  
"There's no denying that." I handed him my taco.  
"Bye Tiger." I left making sure to put some more sway in my hips. Gotta show off for the show off.

Leilani's POV

We were going through our usual after raw routine of packing up the car.  
"Ugh, I want this Beefaroni but I have no where to heat it." I said shaking the to go pack.  
"Doesn't your boyfriend have a luxury bus that you can use?" Samaria asked trying to fit her shoe bag in the back.  
"I forgot. I don't think he's left yet. Want me to take something for you."  
"The Poptarts." I grabbed them out the snack bag.  
"I'll be back in ten."  
"You know you and Randy are going to make out for five."  
"True shit." I made my way to his bus. I knocked and Merv opened the door.  
"Hey there sweet heart."  
"Hey." He let me on the bus.  
"Who is it?!" Randy yelled like a angry old man.  
"Your girlfriend!" He came out his bedroom.  
"My bad. The guys were trying to prank me earlier." We kissed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"So you decided to ride in style with your man."  
"No, but I would like to use my man's toaster and microwave." I pouted my bottom lip showing the snacks in my hand.  
"Go ahead."  
"You gonna let me go?"  
"No." I laughed and shimmied over to the microwave.  
"Your making this difficult." I said trying to put in the time.  
"You made it difficult for yourself. Coming on my bus with your hair down and tits out." I blushed. He let go slow making sure go squeeze on my butt in the process.  
"What a good diet you're on." Randy said putting the Pop Tarts in the toaster for me.  
"Don't do me. I go hard in the gym."  
"I know you go hard in stretching. That video deserves a Oscar for best silent film." I laughed.  
"Why thank you. We need to hit the gum together I wanna see how hard my baby goes."  
"Your baby is a beast."  
"Those that make me beauty."  
"Yep, Beauty with the booty." I laughed and took my Beefaroni out the microwave and wrapped Ria's Pop Tarts in a napkin.  
"Don't I need to get some justice?" He asked taking the food out my and placing it on the counter.  
"Whatcha gonna do?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.  
Randy tangled his longer his through my hair and pulled back.  
He slowly moved his lips up and down my neck choosing careful were to kiss. I moaned when he kissed crook of my neck. Randy must have noticed because he licked that area softly then bit it.  
"Mmm Randy." I said digging my nails into his forearm.  
"You were being bad earlier. I have to punish ya."  
"This is more of a gift." He laughed and squeezed my ass with both his hands. Our tongues wrestled again. Before it could go any further my phone rang. Randy answered it.  
"She's traveling with me now Ria. I'm a old man I'm tired of sleeping alone… no I will not buy a teddy bear." I laughed.  
"Bye baby. See you at the blue brand." I took my phone back and kissed him.  
"Bye, drive safe." We kissed a few more times before I left.

"You enjoy your time with your man?"  
"Yes, before you cut it short."  
"I wanted my Poptarts. Fuck Randy."  
"I'd love that." She gave me a look.  
"What?" She laughed and started the car.

-Philadelphia-

Samaria's POV

Saturday equals media day! We are doing a good amount of interview. Two morning shows, one newspaper, and two radio. Brain Soscia which should be more of a wrestling oriented interview and one at Power 99 which should be more them asking us about hot topics in the media. I can't wait.  
This week has been really good so far. I haven't talked to John, but with Nick making me laugh all the time I haven't noticed. I make him laugh too. We get along really well.  
"Lei we gotta get up." It was 4 o'clock. She's been texting Randy since 3:45. What can they possibly talk about for that long?  
"I showered last night. You shower and I'll iron our clothes."  
"My dress doesn't need to be ironed." I giggled.  
"Are you talking about the one with the skull cutout?"  
"Yep."  
"Girl, them reporters won't know how to act." I laughed the heard my phone chime.  
"Aww is it Ken." Ken is Nick's code name. Randy is country so we don't get caught saying their names. Oh John is puppy and no nuts McGee.  
"Yes."  
He sent me a photo of the Denny's sign.  
'Bring me something! I'll pay you back'  
'Okay, cakes. What do you want?'  
'Egg white omelet with ham, tomatoes, potatoes, and spinach'  
'What about Leilani'  
'Same, no potatoes with two stripes of bacon on the side.'  
'Got it'  
'thanks noodle head'  
'Welcome bubble butt'  
I took a shower then changed into my dress. It was tight black dress with a cutout of a skulls face.  
Lei had on a white dressy plunging v-neck, with a gold plated belt and black skinny slacks.  
"That ass Sis." She said.  
"You killin' them bitches too. What shoes you wearing?"  
"My Steve Madden Bridgites. You?"  
"My Louboutin leather lace ups." There was a knock at the door.  
"Whose that?"  
"Nick." I opened the door.  
"Breakfast is here."  
"Thank you boo." I let him in. He had on a Party Rocker shirt and gray sweats.  
"Aw, Nicholas. Thank you." Lani said hugging him then taking her plate.  
"Welcome. I like your hair Ri. Looking like a stay at home mom with them rollers in." He touched one.  
"Ah!"  
"They're hot rollers." I giggled and kissed his injured figure.  
"Mac lipstick. How soothing."  
"Nah, Urban Decay. Come let's eat." Lei was out on the balcony most likely talking to Randy. Nick and I were laying on my bed eating.  
"You nervous for your first media day?"  
"No, I got my big girl panties on."  
"Big girl panties with no bra."  
"Is it noticeable? I'm wearing pasties."  
"Nah, you're good cakes."  
"So I'm Cakes and AJ is baby cakes?"  
"Yeah, cause you got bigger cakes. You like a three layered chocolate cake." I laughed.  
After I finished eating I went in the bathroom to finish my make up and take out my rollers.  
"Nick, what are you doing today?" I asked brushing my curls out.  
"Stuff." He said coming into the bathroom.  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Media stuff, duh."  
"I'm supposed to be the smart ass."  
"Trust me you are." I hip checked him. He sold it like he only could falling on the floor.  
"Ah! I've fallen and I can get up!" I laughed and sat on stomach. He grunted and grabbed my hips.  
"You wanna sit somewhere higher?" Nick licked his lips.  
"Oh, Ria why you being nasty?" Lei walked back into the room still on the phone.  
"Nah baby. Ria is sitting on Nick… yeah I'll sit you on." She disappeared into the closet. I helped Nick up and wiped the lint off his clothes.  
"You have a lint on your butt." He said.  
"Get it." I popped my back out.  
"Don't be scared. It doesn't bite." I smiled and wiped it off.  
"You know you could use a lint roller right?" He laughed.  
"Do you want me to?"  
"No." He got it all off.  
"Thanks, babes." I went into the closet to put on my heels.  
"You hung up with Country?"  
"Yes, he kept yawning so I let him go."  
"Can you hand me my Versace purse please?"  
"Yeah here." We made sure we had everything and exited  
"Damn, ladies." Nick said looking up from his phone.  
"We know." We high fived and laughed.  
"Can you take a photo of us?" I asked handing him my phone.  
"Instagram!" We took one back to back, another front to front, and then some silly ones.  
"We gotta go. The cars outside." Lei said.  
We left our room with Nick and got on the elevator.  
"Oh Nick. I almost forgot." I got a twenty out my wallet to pay for breakfast.  
"No, keep it."  
"No, take it." The elevators doors opened to his level.  
"Laters." I followed him off the elevator.  
"Samaria!" Lei sucked her teeth.  
"Take the money noodles." I kept trying to stick it in his pocket.  
"No." He laughed as I chased him on the marble floor.  
"I'm not holding this door forever!"  
"Take the money." I stuffed it in his boxers.  
"Oh, you want a lap dance?" We both heard a cough. It was Nikki and John. Nikki was waiting for Lei to move while John was burning a hole into Nick and I.  
"Bye Nick. Thanks for breakfast." I kissed his cheek and ran into the elevator immediately hitting the button to shut the doors.  
"Really?!" Nikki yelled before they shut.  
"That was mean, Ria."  
"I know, Lei." I said flipping my hair.  
"Didn't Nicholas and Nikki date?"  
"Yeah, he says he fucked with pre op Nikki. And why go you call him Nicholas."  
"Because it sounds good. Are you moving on from John?" She asked crossing her fingers.  
"I never had him so I can't move on. Nick and I are just having fun. We can be friends but we both know we could date each other. He's a dominant, smart ass man. I'm a dominant, smart ass woman. We couldn't date. Our personalities are too strong. And he's too pretty. My mans needs some ugly to him."  
"John has a lot of that."

Leilani's POV

Our first two interviews went great. We got a chance to stop in at Starbucks to get some green tea drinks. Randy sent me a text while we were waiting for the driver to find a place to parking out the Mix 106.1 studio.  
'I saw IG you look hoooot'  
'Aw, thank you baby'  
'Whats with John?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'He texted me asking what do I know about Nick and Ria?'  
'He saw them acting stupid at hotel.'  
'Are they dating'  
'No, just talking. Ria said they probably won't date because they're both dominant blah, blah.'  
'Oh, does he know about us'  
'No, we don't say your name when he's around. We call ya Country. Nicholas is Ken like a Ken doll'  
'Nicholas? You gonna start calling me Randal? Lol'  
'No, I got to go, Keith'

The Brian Soscia interview was great. We got to talk about what we did before WWE. Like our family, growing up in the WWE, and how Samaria has a animal science degree and I have a marketing degree both from the University of Miami. How it is working with the guys and his close we are. I feel like our fans will feel closer to us after this.  
"I know how you guys have to go soon, but I wanted to play a word association game with you two. I'll say name of a SuperStar or Diva and you say the first word that comes to mind."  
"You're trying to get us in trouble." Samaria laughed.  
"The Rock."  
"You first, Sis." Samaria said.  
"So many adjectives, but I'll go with lovable."  
"Giving."  
"Roman Reigns."  
"Broski." I said.  
"Dependable."  
"Seth Rollins."  
"Sweetheart."  
"Gifted."  
"Dean Ambrose."  
"Bestie." I laughed.  
"It's two. Evil Genius."  
"CM Punk."  
"Ahead of his time."  
"We're throwing this one word rule out the window… hmmm innovative."  
"Dolph Ziggler."  
"Nice butt." Samaria said smiling.  
"Funny."  
"John Cena."  
"Hmmm, big baby… face."  
"Big kid."  
"Randy Orton."  
"Hot." I immediately said. Ugh, the girls on Twitter are going to have a field day.  
"Gifted."  
"This is where you may get in trouble Nikki Bella."  
"Eh." Samaria said.  
"Bleh."  
"AJ Lee."  
"Cool." I said.  
"Fun."  
"Eva Marie."  
"Red." I said. Samaria made a snoring noise.  
"JoJo."  
"Who?" Samaria laughed.  
"Underage."  
"This got so negative." Samaria said laughing.  
"No, it got real." I said.  
"I want to thank you ladies. Great interview I see a bright future for you beautiful women."  
"Thanks for having us. It was great." I said.  
"Yeah, we loved it."

Samaria's POV

Now we are on the way to Power 99. That interview doesn't go up until later so Lei and I have time before the Bella Battalion or whatever they call it comes for us, but no one can fuck with our fans.  
"So you know they're going to ask us if we are single right?" I looked over at Lei who was trying to get the last sips of green tea out her cup.  
"Randy and I agreed on being coy about it."  
"It's so much more easier being single."  
"Oh, John is trying to get information out my boo about boo."  
"What? About Nick?"  
"Yes, have you talked to him?"  
"No, keep has him on a short leash. I have nothing to tell him. My business is my business."  
"It's easy being in a relationship. Less drama."

Randy's POV

I'm done with the gym for the day. I've been going even harder now since I have a woman to please. I wish she would give me the change to really please her. That woman is so sexy.  
'How was the gym, Love?'  
'Good, what do you think?' I took a mirror photo of me just in a towel.  
'You're so yummy! Lol, you don't need anymore towel photos babe'  
'I trust you and miss you. You think we can meet you tonight?'  
'Yes, I'll try my hardest. I got to go again sorry'  
Before I could put my shorts on John called me. Shit.  
"Hello?"  
"Randy!"  
"No, sorry no Randy. Bye, bye now!"  
"Randy stop playing games. What do you know about my girl and Nick?" I sighed and laid down on my couch.  
"Nikki got back with Nick. I'm sorry."  
"I'm talking about Samaria."  
"I don't know. I'm dating Leilani not her."  
"Man, just tell me what you know."  
"They're talking that's all I know. John you mad at her?"  
"Yes, she knows how I feel and she does this."  
"You know how she feels and you do what you do." He hung up.  
I'm happy my Love and I are having a easy road so far. I know we'll have our moments, but at least it wasn't like that from the jump like John and Ria.

Samaria's POV

Media day was great but I'm happy to finally lay down. I took a selfie since my make up and hair were still on point.  
'Media day defeated now its time for The Shield to dominant #MITB'  
No filter was needed so I uploaded it.  
"Nice Selfie. I'm going to go chill with Randy for a while."  
"Where's his bus?"  
"Back parking lot of the hotel. I'll text you when I'm on my way back."  
"Okay, remember wrap it up!"  
"One, I don't have to I'm on the pill and two leave me alone." I laughed as she left. I guess I'll just take a bubble bath and watch Magic Mike. Single girl life.  
I took a long soak and had a glass of moscato. When I got out I lotioned my body before I could put on my pjs someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"John!" My body went from relaxed to tense in five seconds. I opened the door slightly just so my head was sticking out.  
"Yes, boy."  
"Girl, let me in."  
"Why?" I raised a eyebrow.  
"Because I miss you."  
"What? Nikki went to sleep?"  
"Nah, ma. She's um out doing something. I miss you." He tried to push the door open.  
"John, no. I'm tired."  
"Is Nick in there?"  
"No, even if it was it would be none of your business."  
"He's a asshole. He just wants to fuck you!"  
"Sounds like someone else I know."  
"You know I want more than that. He just want you to be the girl he fucks you."  
"He's really cute. I think I'm okay with that. We all heard the Amy Schumer interview. He would do crazy things to me." I'm such a bad girl.  
"No, no he won't."  
"You're right I'll do crazy things to him. Mmm my little spray tan, blonde haired Superman. Good night John. I have to practice this one thing I do with my- never mind. Good luck tomorrow." I closed the door and did a little victory dance. I hope John has sweet dreams about Ziggler going down on me tonight.

-Money In The Bank-

John's POV

It's almost show time and I can't get my mind off Samaria. Seeing her in dress, to hearing her sexy voice in those interviews, and I know she was naked last night behind that door. Every time I look at Nicole I just grimace in pain that its not Samaria. While I'm sitting over here miserable she's prancing around and laughing with Nick. Deep down I know I can stop all of this if I leave Nicole but I'm tired of looking like the guy who just has a girl for a while then moves on to the next one and don't want Ria looking like she's some boyfriend stealer.  
"Boo boo!" Nicole barged into my locker room.  
"Nicole, I'm warming up!"  
"Hi to you too." She scuffed.  
"What do you want?"  
"Did you hear that interview the Anoa'i bitches did?" She butchered their last names.  
"No, and their not bitches."  
"You would now. You fucking spent a weekend with them."  
"No, I didn't!"  
"I may have my slow moments John, but I'm not stupid. I know you want Samaria, but you're on a reality show with me. You're dating me. I'll be damned if I'm famous for being John Cena's ex-girlfriend!"  
"Lower your voice."  
"If you leave me for her that won't help your womanizer rep. You'll be a walking contradiction with some fat ass egotistical bitch on your arm!"  
"Get out!" I stood up pointing to the door.  
"Bye, boyfriend." She forcefully kissed me and left.  
Randy is right. Someone is going to end up hurt.

- Money in the Bank -

"It is Fandango's time!" JBL said as Fandango climbed the ladder. All his opponents were laid out in and around the ring. As he reached to grab the swaying case you could hear his dance partner, Summer Rae, scream. The camera panned on Talia and Tera Carter both holding Summer by her hair.  
"Come on Fandango!" Tera yelled.  
"Get down here before we break Summer!" Talia laughed yanking her head back.  
"Fandango! This is your chance get the case!" JBL yelled as looked down at a trapped Summer and up at his chance at success.  
"I thought you were a fan of Ms. Fandango." King said.  
"Fandango can get another dance partner! He may never get another chance like this!" Before Fandango could make a move Dean ran back into the ring and push the ladder over sending Fandango sending down to the top rope. The girls laughed then stared back at Ms. Fandango. They slowly removed their hands from her blonde locks. Summer tried to her away but before she could Tera grabbed her by her hair giving Talia a clear shot to punch Summer straight in the face. The girls jumped back over the rail as Dean fought with Cody.

Leilani's POV

I am still in my pay per view outfit from the match. I needed a shower but I didn't want to take a chance on missing Randy's match. I wanted to get out of this leather though so I threw on a tank and some VS pink  
sweats. My bags are ready because I know the guys are gonna be ready  
to leave as soon as the show is over. I decided to watch the match by  
some monitors by the gorilla. Hopefully I can get a moment with Randy after.

The match was absolutely insane. CM punk had the match when Paul  
Heyman came and beat his ass. He's gonna be hurting for a while. I  
cringed. Randy was the only one in the ring and climbed the ladder to  
win the contract. I knew he was going to win but seeing it was just so  
much better. Not to mentioned that he was my man made it all the more  
better. I wanted to cheer but I couldn't without people getting  
suspicious.

"Hey Leilani." I jumped when I heard from behind me. It was JoJo again.  
"Oh hey JoJo."  
"Great match right?"  
"Very." I said.  
"I think Randy will make a great champ."  
"He is definitely on his way it seems huh?" I'm not really sure what her  
point was or why we are talking about randy. She's harmless though.

"Lei lets go." I heard Joe yell from down the hall. Saved by the bruh.  
Damn I won't get to see randy.  
"Here take my bag I forgot something in the locker room."  
I said leaving my bag running around the corner. I snuck into Randy's  
room and left his gift with a note before rushing back to catch up  
with the guys."  
30 minutes later I get I text.

'You owe my a congratulatory kiss.'  
'? I know I'm sorry the guys rushed out of here.'  
'I got your gift btw thanks babe.'  
'Do you like it?'  
'Of course it's from you. Plus it's the same I already had.'  
'You asshole'  
'You know I love you babe'  
'Do you now?'  
'I mean I can show you better than I can tell you.'  
'Hmm I'm sure you can but not yet?'  
'You're such a tease you know that right?'  
'Mmm I thought about it'  
"Lani who are you talking too? cheesin so hard?" Joe asked looking at me from the front seat.  
"Oh my girlfriend from back home who was talking about the show." I  
easily lied. Ria kicked me. I kicked her back.  
"So I can't wait to see this Inked mag." Colby said.  
"It's gonna be awesome you guys will love it." Ria said.  
"Mommy will die though." I said.  
"Are you naked?" Joe asked. We were both quiet.  
"Ughhhh." He groaned  
"You mad bro?" Samaria asked.  
"Nah, I'm happy my baby sister are getting photographed in the birthday suits."  
"Calm down. It's super tasteful and cute. It's not like we would do PentHouse or something."  
"I'm not watching during the reveal."  
"I will." Colby said.  
"You'll sign my copy right."  
"Of course Jon." We said.  
My phone buzzed. I wish the vibrate was softer so Joe would stop looking back at me.  
'You better keep thinking about this' Attached was a photo of a straight down view of his abs. His boxers were so low I could see the end of his v-lines. I tried my best not to keep a straight face.  
'… my ovaries just exploded  
'That's not good. I need to put babies in their one day'  
'Where do babies come from?'  
'There's a lot of ways I'll show you each one make sure we go in depth'  
'You're killing me'  
'Just remember. I'm ready when you're ready. Sweet dreams beautiful.'  
He's ready? Oh gosh I'm still trying to get on the fence. Well no I'm on the fence leaning towards ready. I just have to make sure he'll catch me.  
"Hey Joe did you see the video your sister posted of Instagram the other day?" Colby asked with the sly grin on his face.  
"Colby!"  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"Stretching… deep stretches." Jon said with a laugh.  
"How did Jon see it? He's never on that shit."  
"It got reposted on YouTube. Those GIF thingys. We gotta dedicated fans." Colby said.  
"Do you guys always have to show off your bodies?"  
"Ugh, Joe we had to deal with your NXT photos in that damn Tarzan outfit and those itty bitty trunks. Paybacks a bitch." Samaria said locking her phone.  
"I'm going to tweet those damn "transitional phase" photos. Throwback Thursday on that ass."  
"I'll kill you in your sleep, Leati!" Samaria said kicking his seat.  
"Damn, she said your real, real name." Colby said.  
"Children! Can we stop arguing. I'm trying to sleep." Jon said in his old man voice.  
"Good night, Joker." We said together.  
"That'll never get old. Hopefully when I wake up the magazine will be out."  
"Nope, I'm burning the headquarters down."  
"Okay, Left Eye." Samaria said. We all laughed.  
"I love our family."

_**Check out my bio for the outfits and please review!**_


	9. Sweet Love

Breaking Down Walls

-Tuesday-

John POV

It's been a hell of a past few days mitb is over and we have raw  
tonight. Luckily I don't have to be at SmackDown. I will be getting my elbow checked out though. I noticed its been swelling progressively over time. But I have made much of a deal about it because I'm not missing Summer Slam. Management knows what's up and I will probably need surgery depending on what's going on.  
I've been careful about contact with Ria since Nikki hasn't left me  
alone for 5 mins. I just really want this show to be over so I can move on with my life. I thought getting with Nikki was a good idea at the time, but now I see the dynamic just isn't a good one for me. Right now I'm heading to Vince's office for a meeting. When I get there I see everyone from Total Divas also present.  
"Hey John have a seat. This is gonna be short but I just want to congratulate you all on the success of this show. I know the season  
ends September 15th but we've signed on for an additional 6 episodes airing in November and there will more than like be a second season."  
Shit this is the last thing I wanted to hear.  
"So with that you all are dismissed we will resume filming during Summer Slam."  
Everyone made thier way out to handle whatever business they had.  
"See you after the show?" Nikki said.  
"Yea." I said and luckily she left me alone. I need to see Ria and tell  
her what's up. I see her coming out the the gym looking delicious in  
her typical yoga shorts and a loose tank that says "I Hate Being Sexy  
But Somebody Has To Do It" with a sports bra. She is focusing on her  
phone with a huge grin on her face I only want for me.  
She stopped and she saw me.

"Hey." She said.  
"What's up girl?"  
"Nothing, just workin out." She said wiping sweat with the towel around her neck.  
"You know I can work you out best though."  
"Um yes so you keep saying. That's pretty bold of you. You sure your  
pit bill isn't lurking around the corner."  
"She's filming a promo we good."  
"So what's up? You look like you got something to say."  
"Yeah, I just got out of a meeting with Vince and they are adding 6  
episodes to Total Divas and it looks like a season 2 is happening." I  
said rubbing my head putting my hat back on. She looked disappointed, but I almost didn't catch it. It came and went to fast.  
"Well then I guess you're doing something right then." She said trying  
to appear she didn't care.  
"Come on don't do that."  
"Do what John?" She said rolling her eyes.  
"Be mad but act like you don't care." I tried to grab her arm she immediately pulled back and looked around. There were people everywhere, but too preoccupied to notice us.  
"Look I'm starting to feel like a broken record repeating myself so I'm not gonna even say it again. You wanna be with me you know what to do."  
"If not I'm gonna do me."  
"You mean do Nick."  
"Don't worry about it either way. We don't need to have this discussion  
again so don't bother bringing it up." She said just as Leilani walked  
out of the gym. She looked between us for a second scrutinizing the  
situation.  
"Hey guys." She said not commenting.  
"Hey." We both said.  
"Ria are you ready to go or you still talking?"  
"No I'm done here. Later John." She said as they walked off.  
I decided to leave it alone for now. I don't want to risk anyone seeing or over hearing us.  
I made it back to my locker room after stopping by the trainers to get ice for my elbow. Nikki was there waiting for me.  
"Hey." She said trying to kiss me I barely returned it.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothin tired and my elbow is killing me."  
"Oh well did you get it checked out yet?"  
"Not yet I will."  
"Okay, well you can still work right."  
"Um, yeah I'm here."  
"Okay, with the attitude." She said flipping her hair. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I don't feel like dealing with this right now.  
"I can make it better." She said trying to kiss me again.  
"Look I'm just really tired I wanna rest up before the show." I said walking away from her laying on the couch.  
"Um okay I'll just see you later." I just nodded with my hat over my eyes with ice on my elbow.

Leilani's POV

"So what was up with you and John earlier?" I said opening a coconut water taking a sip. She told me about the show getting extended as well as a possible second season. I felt bad for my sister. I give her shit about John because I love her but I can tell she's bothered.  
"So what are you gonna do?" I whispered. We were in the girls locker room, but it was just us so I didn't have to whisper but oh we'll.  
"There's nothing to do. I'm just gonna do me he's all talk no action so far so I'm not waiting for false promises."  
"That's good. I mean I'm sure he's not as bad as I think he is especially being friends with Randy but he can't have you both and I meant what I told him he won't keep playing with you or me and him are gonna have problems."  
"Look at you tryin' to be tough."  
"There's no trying honey. I am the shit." I said grabbing my gear for the night. She laughed.  
"What are you wearing?" She grabbed her bag.  
"Ummmm I am doing the short bodysuit with thigh high combats." My bodysuit was a shorts one piece that has a long sleeve with cut outs with a front zipper and a cutout back. I'm gonna wear it unzipped just enough to show some serious cleavage.  
"Okay, then I'll wear the leather halter one piece with the cut outs on the legs and leather gloves." She said as Trinity and the other girls walked in. Brie was here but luckily Nikki wasn't.  
"Hey girls."  
"Hey." They all replied even Brie. We all got into typical girl chatter when I notice I'm due to hair and makeup.  
"Kay, I'm gonna head to makeup." I said grabbing my gear heading out.

On my way I see my man looking so good in a tight v neck burnout tee with some darkwash jeans and the front of his tee tuck in the front of his jeansso you can see his new LV belt I got him. He spotted me and smirked and was almost to me when who else but JoJo pops up. I can't tell what she's saying to him but she's twirling her fingers in her hair giggling. I had to pass them to get to hair and make up so I decided to be nosey.  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
"Oh hey Leilani." Jojo said enthusiastically.  
"Hey Lei." Randy said looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Oh so lei. I can call you that right?" JoJo said.  
"Oh uh sure." I said not really wanting her to but deciding to be nice.  
"So I was just telling Randy that I would really love it if you would train me." I was surprised at that.  
"You were?" Randy said raising an eyebrow or trying to. I'm better though.  
"Well I was about to. So would you?" She said giving this sad puppy dog face.  
"Surrre I guess it isn't a problem."  
"So me and Ria?"  
"No, just you Samaria is too rough and you're more fluid and agile." I gave her a look for seemingly insulting my sister.  
"Oh I mean she's great but you're a submission master and I want to be like you." I wish she would stop playing with her hair it's annoying.  
"Ahh um ok I guess I can get with youtomorrow morning and work."  
"Oh my gosh yay thank you." She said hugging me tightly.  
"No problem." She said letting me go and standing there awkwardly for a second  
"Well ok bye."  
"Bye." Randy and I said as she ran off.  
"Okaaayy." I said.  
"You have some time you can sneak away?" Randy asked trying to grab my hips.  
"Actually I'm running late for hair and makeup but depending on what time you go on I'm sure I can work something out." I winked.  
"I'll let you go then. Even though you don't need the make up." He tapped my chin with his index finger making me blush.  
"Thanks. I really gotta go." I walked off. This off feeling I'm getting from JoJo is only getting worse. She's up to something I know it.

Samaria's POV

I just finished getting dressed after getting my hair and makeup done. I don't know where my sister is. I was heading to the Shield's locker room when I nearly run into Nick.

"We have to quit meeting like this." He said smiling at me.  
"Okay, someone needs to lay off the chick flicks."  
"Cheesy I know. Look I'm glad I ran into you. Do you wanna hang out after the show tonight?" He asked playing with his water bottle.  
"Um yeah I guess we can." I said.  
I saw a flash of yellow in the distance and noticed it was John. He seemed to be in a bad mood. I'm not sure he noticed us or not. I feel bad but I can't do anything about his situation or what he wants so I can't dwell on it.  
"Hey you okay?" Nick asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" He said Looking behind him noticing John as well.  
"There's some stuff but its nothing."  
"You don't look like its nothing. Lets go outside and talk for a sec."  
"Not outside maybe the garage." I said and he led me there.  
"So what's up?" He asks but I'm not sure how much I should or shouldn't say.  
"It just some stuff with John. "  
"Well I figured as much especially the death look I've been getting from him lately."  
"Not just him Nikki and just drama. I preceded to tell him everything with John and his proclaimed feelings for me and how the show is holding him back blah blah. Then how Nikki is attempting to think she has some power over me."  
"Yeah, since they came back its been hell for some of the girls."  
"I'm sure it is. Brie is cool but her sister is begging for an ass beating. I just don't have time for the prepubescent non sense."  
"Well hang with me tonight and I'll get you mind off of all the bullshit." He said tucking a piece if hair that was in my face behind me ear.  
"Okay." I said.

Leilani's POV

I sat in the girls locker room watching Randy vs Alberto Del Rio. The match was going great when Alberto landed a pretty hard kick to Randy's head. My stomach was in knots as I watched Randy. He continued with the match but I couldn't help but worry if he was hurt. I wanted to check on him but I haven't had my spot yet. Ria came back into the room shortly after.  
"You ready?" She said.  
"Yeah, let's go." We walked to the gorilla position. I just really wanted to be with Randy right now.  
"I need to be with Randy tonight. So I'm gonna have to think of something to tell joe."  
"Yeah, I have plans with Nick. Maybe we can get some of the girls to cover for us."  
"Or we can say we are getting a car and we are heading home for the weekend."  
"Yeah, we can."  
"Okay, let's do this." I said as we head to our spot where we will come in.

Randy POV

My head and back is killing me. My vision is blurry and I feel a little off balance. I head to the trainer to get checked out. I know I have a concussion. I get to the trainer and lay on the table as he checks my eyes and a couple other tests.

"Yeah it's a minor concussion Randy and whiplash in your back. We gotta send you to the hospital to get a cat scan." Doctor Sampson said removing his rubber gloves. I groaned. All I want to to be away from here with my flower.  
Okay." I got up and headed to my locker room. I threw on some sweats foregoing a shower and packing my back heading to my bus.  
I texted Lei to let her know what's going on.

'Hey babe have a concussion and some fancy word for whiplash. on my way to the ER to get a cat scan. I need my Flower.' I sent as I laid on my bed awaiting my arrival to the hospital.

Leilani's POV

We finished our spot and showered and changed. Most of the girls were heading out already so it was pretty dead.  
I checked my phone waiting for Ria.  
'Hey babe have a concussion and some fancy word for whiplash on my way to the to get a cat scan.' I have to go be with him.

"Hey Ria let's go tell Joe we are leaving."  
"Alright I'm ready." She said zipping up her last bag.  
Luckily we ran into him in the hall.  
"Y'all ready to go. "  
"So we are gonna get a car and head home." Ria said.  
"Why?"  
"Because we can. See you in a couple days fool."  
"Whatever." He said shrugging. Heading off with the guys.  
"So what's the real plan?"  
"Well since I'm hanging with Nick maybe we can drop you off at the hospital.  
"Okay." I said. We met up with Nick in the garage and he sweetly agreed to take me to the hospital. Ria told him on the ride over we are dating since he didn't get why I was going at first. He promised to keep it hush.  
I texted randy.  
'Where are you?'  
'Headed back to the bus from the doc.'  
'Ok I'm on my way where are you parked and what's the bus code?'  
'Side lot of the ER 515234'  
'Okay, relax I'm almost there but DON'T go to sleep!'  
'Okay babe.'

Minutes later we pull up to the bus. Nick helps me with my bags and bugs me before heading back to his rental with Ria. He waits until I'm on the bus before driving off. I wave to Merv and set my bags near the couch as I quietly walk to the back room.  
"Randy?" I say quietly.

"Hey." he said from the dark room. I leave the door cracked so I can see. He's spralwed out on the bed in his sweats with his arm over his eyes.  
"My baby poor boo." I said crawling over to him. I kissed his forehead then his lips.  
"How bad?"  
"A little under a grade one concussion and my back was worse but the meds they gave me at the show eased it."  
"So you will be okay in a few days?" I ask stroking his hair.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Did they write you a prescription?"  
"Yeah, well we can get it filled before we go." He nodded.  
We got to a Walgreens.  
"Why don't you shower while I fill this for you?"  
"Or you can stay and help me shower while Merv fills it for me. "  
"Nice try. Get up you can't sleep for a while so get up go."

"Okay okay." He said sitting up carefully. He kissed me again before getting up giving me the script and his card.  
"Keep your money." I got it. I didn't leave room for argument.  
"It took almost 30 minutes to fill his prescription." When I got back to the bus I found him in some gym shorts snoring.  
"No no no wake up." I said shaking his feet. I didn't want to shake him too much.  
"Randy." I said a little louder.  
"Huh? yes babe."  
"Wake up you can't sleep yet."  
"I'm tired."  
"I know honey but you know you have to stay awake. Sit up." I said turning on his light but dimming it.  
He sat up and rested against the built in head board.  
I gave him his meds and a sandwich. He inhaled his sandwich and water the laid back down pulling me with him. I let him rest his head on my chest. I talked to him and made up stupid stories to help him stay awake until I eventually fell asleep myself.

Samaria's POV

Nick and I made it back to his room. I texted Leilani to make sure everything was good. Randy's just going to need some TLC for the next couple days and he'll be fine.  
"Barbie!"  
"What Ken?"  
"I got your food all laid out for!"  
"Coming!" I was currently in his bathroom changing into a Miami U tee with black short shorts and one of my many pairs knee high cheetah print socks.  
I came into back into the bedroom. Nick and I got ourselves some Chipotle burrito bowls and guacamole with chips.  
"Oh! Where's my fork?" He handed it to me.  
"What do you want to drink, babes?"  
"Coconut Moscato." He grabbed me a bottle of Myx Moscato.  
"I'll be a good boy and have water."  
"You a good boy? Funny." He laughed and sat down next to me.  
"What you get?" I asked. We both paid for our own food. Nick tried to pay but I threw his card across the restaurant.  
"Steak, want some?"  
"Sure." He put the spoon in my mouth then slowly moved it in and out. I laughed.  
"Nick! Stop." He laughed and slowly pulled it out.  
"Did you just fuck my mouth with your spoon?"  
"I can do that with something else if you didn't like that."  
"You're such a freak." He bite me on my cheek.  
"Damn you have sharp teeth."  
"I know." He smiled.  
We ate and watched some late night stand up on Comedy Central and just talked about random stuff. I had three bottles of moscato and was working on my fourth. Cray Ria may come out tonight.  
"You downed those bottles babes." He said pulling me over his lap and sat his guacamole and chips on my booty.  
"I needed to I'm stressed."  
"Don't let them stress you. You are doing it right now. You are in one of the hottest factions ever, on the cover of a well known magazine, you have the best ass ever." I laughed.  
"Let your haters drive you, not stress you."  
"I know Ken."  
"I can't call you Barbie with this ass." He moved his food off of it and started to grab on it.  
"If you gonna do that massage a bad bitch's back."  
"Language."  
"Fuck that." He laughed and started massage my thighs.  
"I said my back."  
"You sure did." I laughed.  
"So since Leilani is playing nurse you wanna ride with me?"  
"Joe said if a guy ask you to ride with him he just want the cookie." He got quiet. I looked back at him. He started whistling.  
"Nicholas!" He laughed.  
"I was just whistling. But you want to? AJ has been riding with Kaitlyn. I'm lonely."  
"Aw, of course I will." I sat up and kissed his cheek then bit it.  
"Ah! Is this going to be our thing?"  
"Yeah." I bit down on his cheek and pinched his nipple.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! This feels good and bad at the same damn time." I stopped.  
"You get kinky as fuck when you drink."  
"No I don't. I just get silly!" I hit him with a pillow.  
"You wanna go?" He asked quickly grabbing the pillow behind him.  
"Bring it Blondie." I smacked him with the pillow.  
We pillow fought for like 15 minutes. The front desk called the room and asked us to quiet down.  
"You can't room with me anymore."  
"You sure?" I pressed my boobs on his chest.  
"Yeah." I turned around and pressed my butt on him.  
"You can stay." I laughed.  
"That was a workout I'm tired." I said laying on the bed.  
"Me too." Nick laid next to me. We turned off the TV and cuddled up next to each other.  
"Good night Pinky." I said.  
"That's a porn star's name."  
"You and your obsession with porn stars."  
"I only dated one… maybe five. I wrapped it up though don't worry."  
"Trojans best customer."  
"Yeah, the double sided lube one is amazing. We should try it sometime."  
"We should and the super thin one." He laughed.  
"We're stupid."  
"Yeah."

-The Next Morning-

Randy's POV

After Lei knocked out last night I couldn't do much but lay there and stare at her. I'll never complain. She's the most beautiful woman in the world to me.  
I told her I love her in that text, but she totally missed it I think. I know we've barely dated but I can't shake this feeling. I really feel like she's made for me.  
She's making me breakfast right now. I can't do a lot of getting around with this concussion and whiplash in my back. The doctor said I should be better in a week or so. Maybe I can finally take my girl on a date.  
"Breakfast is served." Leilani said coming in with a tray of food. She looked really cute in a white camisole and pink Hello Kitty leggings. I sat up slowly.  
"Thank you so much baby."  
"No need to thank me baby. I like cooking." She made me grits with a egg white omelet and orange juice.  
"Let me fix your pillow." She adjust it so my neck had better support.  
"What do you want to watch? Or do you just want music on?"  
"Music." She went over to the iPod dock across the room.  
"Anything in particular?"  
"No." She turned the music on and got back in bed.  
"How's your back?"  
"Better, I think it will be back to normal tomorrow."  
"Good, I don't like my seeing my baby hurt. It hurts me." I smiled.  
"This could be a blessing in disguise. I can finally take you on a real date."  
"And do what?"  
"Movie and dinner?"  
"Okay." She kissed me.  
"Is the food good?"  
"No, it's great. Instant grits never tasted so good." She laughed and got out her phone.  
"Oh my god." I sighed heavily.  
"What?"  
"I told JoJo I can't help her train today. She texted me I wish we could have trained together. Have some girl time lol."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"She's just weird. I don't know what's more annoying her calling me Lei or when she plays with her hair like she's looking for bugs."  
"And I thought I was dating the good sister."  
"You are!" I chuckled.  
"I know baby."  
"We both can be bad though."  
"You're the mean one in the ring. The look you have in your eyes sometimes is so sinister. I hope that we can work together one day."  
"Yeah, you can ask me out and we start dating then I dump you for the champion and you become more of a baby face."  
"God, please no." She laughed and took my plate.  
"Baby, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."  
"I'm not. I'm a poly girl. We love taking care of our men." She left the room.  
"Ugh, I'm blessed." I got out of bed and went into the salon. Leilani was cleaning the dishes while watching GMA on the mini TV.  
"Mornin' Merv." I said opening the door to his area on the bus.  
"Mornin' Randy. Tell Leilani I said thank you for breakfast."  
"She's great ain't she?"  
"You need to find out her ring size." I laughed at slide the door back.  
"Merv, said thank you for breakfast." I came up behind Lei and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"He's welcome."  
"I won't lie. It's nice having someone look after me when I'm hurt. Before I'd have to suck it up and just deal with it myself."  
"I'm here now. No more of that." We kissed.  
"So is there any bus rules that I need to know?"  
"Um, don't drink out the carton unless your mouth is on fire. You have to kiss me every thirty minutes. When you're in my room no pants are allowed-" she slapped my chest.  
"You're so silly. I never expected that."  
"What you thought I'd be all mean and serious."  
"No, I just thought you would be a asshole."  
"You were half right." I sat down on the couch. Lei's phone rang.  
"Babe." I handed it to her.  
"Thanks, boo… hey Ria… he's fine, I'm taking good care of the golden boy." She winked at me. I laughed.  
"Who was it with Ken… so you didn't let him hit?…" she looked at me.  
"She said she isn't having sex with him. They're going to do condom testing."  
"We can test out lube." I winked.  
"You're so creative boo." She went back to her phone call.  
"Are you going home now… yeah us too… okay I'll text you before we get on the plane."she hung up.  
"I'm confused are they friends with benefits?" I asked grabbing Flower by her hips sitting her on my lap.  
"No, they're friends that test condoms together. I'm just going to imagine they're blowing them up like balloons."  
"Something is getting blown."  
"Don't talk about my sister like that."  
"Sorry, baby."  
"Is Nick someone who would say stuff if they hooked up."  
"No, he's cool. He keeps his private life, private. He'll flirt on Twitter with her for sure. Double entendres all that good stuff."  
"Okay, I don't want to beat him up."  
"You have a boyfriend now. You can send me."  
"I don't want to do that. You aren't a attack dog."  
"I'll lick you." I said pressing my tongue against her shoulder.  
"Polynesian taste really good." She laughed and went back to straightening the bus. It looks like it did back when I first bought it.  
"Lei, sit down. I need my favorite pillow."  
"Coming." She sat next to me.  
"Thanks for cleaning up too."  
"No prob. I wonder how your house looks."  
"New, I'm never there. I have a reason to take time off now though." I squeezed her like a stuff animal.  
"Aw."

Samaria's POV

Nick and I were at the airport waiting outside Starbucks for our planes to be called.  
"Are you going to wish me good luck for this comedy show?" He is opening up for Mick Foley.  
"I don't have to. You're hilarious. You make my sides hurt." His plane got announced.  
"That's me babes." We hugged.  
"Bye, see you Thursday?"  
"Yeah, one more thing though." He smiled.  
"What?" He tipped my chin up and kissed me.  
"See you later, Barbie."  
"Bye Ken." He licked his lips and left to board his plane.  
Nick is making me feel good and I know it can only get better.

John's pov

I'm relaxing at home bored as hell when I decide I see what's up in twitterverse. Honestly I don't really care what's up on twitter. I wanna see what's up with my girl. She hasn't really been on. She tweeted a pic of her Chipotle dinner and wine with the caption dinner wine, pillow fights, and a ken doll.

Something about that didn't sit well with me. It's probably nothing. There's just a lot of shit going on and I'm stressed. Just before I closed my twitter app I see a fan tweet tagging Riad.

Just saw TaliaTheGorgeous and HEELZiggler at the airport didn't get to meet them bc thier flights were call :( looking cozy tho

I could feel myself tense up I'm gonna kill ziggler next time I see him.

Thursday

Samarias pov

I spent Wednesday at home checking mail the typical stuff and since Lei didn't want to leave randy, I checked up on things at her place too. After doing laundry and repacking all my stuff I waiting for the car service that was going to drive me to Hollywood Florida to spend the rest of my days off. It was a four hour drive and I could drive myself but I didn't want to leave my car at his place.

I know I say I like John and I really do but now I really like Nick too and he is available so I don't know why I feel so guilty like I'm cheating. I'm free to do what I want and honestly I want to do nick. I heard what his ex the comedic chick said and hell I wanna know if its true. The driver still isn't here so I run upstairs and grab some sexy pieces I may pull out if he plays his cards right. I'm not thinking about John anymore for the next few days.

The ride was a long one but I finally made it to nicks around 3am Thursday morning. I called Nick telling him I was pulling up and paid the driver a hefty tip as Nick opened the door in some low rise sweats no shirt and his hair pulled back into a ponytail away from his face.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said grabbing my bag carrying my stuff into his house.  
"Took you long enough I was worried because my phone is almost dead and I was gonna be stuck out here." I said pouting.  
"Awww stop I was coming." I looked at him and laughed.  
"In what way?"  
"Not that way, but we do have some condoms to try out."  
"Hmmm I'll think about it but I wanna sleep suns still knocked out."  
"Alright come on Barbie." He lead me blindly to his room since he didn't bother to turn any lights on. There was a bedside lamp on. I looked around his room and it is very much a bachelors room. I was too tired to look too closely at it right now. Just as I was about to take off my sweats nick tackled me and I fell backwards in the bed.  
"Ah Nick what are you doing?" I giggled as I tried to wrestle him off of me.  
"I didn't get my hug or kiss when you came in."  
"Geez, all you have to do was ask." I giggle again.  
"Owww Nick I told you you have sharp teeth." He bit my neck and collarbone.  
"I better not get a hickey sir."  
"Here let me kiss it better then." He said kissing all the spots he bit.  
"You know in preschool they teach kids that bite get in trouble."  
"Hmmm trouble from you I might like. Here lets get these off of you." He said pulling my sweats off. I pulled off my jacket and left of my tee but slipped my bra off.  
"I must say you look good on my bed Barbie. Wanna make this your dream house?"  
"Maybe." I said and giggled as he was dramatic about crawling into bed across my body and on what I assumed is his side. I cuddled into him and we made out until we both were too tired to keep our eyes open.

John's POV

It was around three am when I hear my phone vibrate. I smirk seeing its Ria. I sneak out of bed onto the balcony of my house to answer.  
"Hey girl." I say but she doesn't respond. I try again and nothing. I hear her but she's giggling and there's lots of shuffling in the background.  
"Hello?" I try again.  
"Owww Nick I told you you have sharp teeth… I better not get a hickey sir. I hear more giggling and shuffling what the fuck is this? I hear smacking sounds like kissing.  
"You know in preschool they teach kids that bite get in trouble."  
"Hmmm trouble from you I might like. Here lets get these off of you. " I hear Nick say then all of a sudden the connection goes out.  
"Hell no." I say calling back it goes to voicemail. I try a few more times with the same result.  
Now I'm really gonna kill Nick. He's touching and kissing and sexin on my girl which no other man should do but me.  
"John where are you?" I hear Nikki call. I step in silently closing the door. Flicking the bathroom light on and off.  
"Just using the bathroom babe."  
"Oh." she said as she snuggled back into me as I laid back down. I was too pissed off and fired up to sleep.

Randy's POV

I was feeling a lot better especially since my gorgeous girlfriend has been nursing me back to health since my injury. I looked at her sleeping in my bed. I must say I like the sight. She had on her panties with one of my shirts. We got from the road only a few hours ago and immediately went to bed. I silently climbed back in bed just looking at her. I brushed some hair out of her face. If you would have told me there was a woman on this earth that could make me want to take the plunge again I would have slapped you into next year. I live this girl so much I didn't care that she was sleeping on my side taking over the covers and my pillow as if she owned them. Hell she could wake up and tell me she hated this entire house I would let her go pick me out a new one hopefully not just my house but our house.  
She shifted and opened her eyes.  
"What are you doing up?" she asked sleepily turning from her stomach to her back.  
"It's morning."  
"Mmm what time is it?" She asked stretching like a cat mmm so good my kitty. I grabbed what I could of the comforter covering up my lap.  
"6ish."  
"Well are you hungry I can make you breakfast?"  
"I can do it baby."  
"No you can't she said sitting up."  
"You are supposed to be resting so you need to lay back down its not a request." She said tying her hair up on top of her head with a tie that was on her wrist.  
"I will make you breakfast but you stay here. I mean it."  
"Okay, okay I'm laying down."  
"Good boy." She said pecking my lips climbing out of bed. I licked my lips watching as my tee shifted around her legs as she walked. She turned back and pointed at me in warning telling me not to move again. I saluted her and she went about her way. She hadn't had the tour but she clearly found it because soon she was waking me up with breakfast. She had pancakes, bacon, fruit, and juice. She handed me my pain meds and fed me which I wasn't expecting. That stupid ex of hers is dumb as fuck to mess this up. I would never be so idiotic. She is the epitome of the perfect woman.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat aside our plates.  
"Tired, I hate those pills."  
"I know but your body has to recover. So don't feel bad going to sleep. We hardly get sleep as it is." She said touching my face. I grabbed her hand rubbing it in circles.  
"I meant what I said."  
"What?" She asked me.  
"I do love you. I'm in love with you. It's fast and you don't have to say it back right now but I know you feel that same way. I just wanted you to know I meant it." I said kissing her hand. She had tears in her eyes trying to find words. I just pulled her into me and laid back down with her drifting to sleep again while stroking her long hair I took the tie out of.

Leilani's POV

Much of Thursday was spent lazing around in bed with Randy feeding him making sure he was taking his meds and icing and heating his neck and a couple of massages. We laid up watching old black and white movies into the early hours on Friday morning before sleeping once again.  
I was shocked when Randy told me he loves me. I wasn't expecting it and so soon. I'm relieved though because I love him too but with my past and mommy on my case I was scared to say it back because it is soon in our relationship.

I turn looking at the clock it was almost noon. I felt around for Randy. He wasn't in bed. As I sat up I saw his bedroom door open. He came in bright and cheery with his hands full of stuff.  
"Good morning Beautiful."  
"Morning what are you doing up Randy?"  
"Baby I promise I'm feeling a lot better now all because you took such good care of me." He sat all the stuff on the bed and then kissing me deeply. He had a hand on my neck tilting my head back a little so he could deepen the kiss. I allow him to massage my neck with his hand for a minute before I needed to take a breath.  
"Mmm wow that's a way to wake up." I said licking my lips. He laughed handing me a Starbucks bag and venti caramel frap with all the bad stuff.

"Yummy thank you Honey." I kissed him then licked the whipped cream that was coming out of the opening. I heard him groan.  
"I've never wanted to be a cup of blended coffee as much as I do now."  
"Yeah, you're feeling better." I said giggling.  
"Oh here I got you this too as a thank you." He handed me a shopping bag.  
"Randy baby I told you..."  
"I know what you told me but I did it anyway because I wanted to." He said as I took out a shoe box with my fave, red bottoms. Inside were some blue suede Christian Loubs.  
"Do you like them?" He asked unsure.  
"You know I do." I smiled at him.  
"Thank you I appreciate them, but I didn't do this because I want anything from you. I did it because I was scared and I didn't want you to be alone and I don't trust anyone else to do it."  
"Is that all?" He asked brushing my hair behind my ear.  
"No, you just take care of the people you love so that's what I did." I said my grey eyes meeting his blue ones.

Randy's POV

"So you love me?" I nodded.  
"I do love you very much. Even though its fast I can't help it." She laughed nervously.  
"I won't lie I'm scared I let myself love before and I almost died." She said a few tears slipping. I wiped a tear away.  
"Hey this love won't hurt you ever. I can promise you that. I'm in this 100% babe."  
"Ok me too." I said kissing her again. She started to deepen it when I pulled away.

Leilani's POV

"Okay, I need you to get up and get ready. We have a long day."  
"What are we doing? You're still injured."  
"Babe I promise I'm ok. Get up and shower and get dressed so we can head out."  
"Okay, how do I dress?"  
"Comfortable but sexy for me. "  
"Um okay." I said getting out of bed. He slapped my ass.  
"Yeah you're definitely okay." I said going into his bathroom to shower. I decided to wear a colorful printed cropped knitted halter top with a black maxi skirt with some gladiator sandals. I put hair up in a sexy messy bun on top of my head and left my make up simple with a light pink lip.  
I met randy downstairs.  
"You look amazing." He said hugging me.  
"Thank you. You look yummy too." He laughed and led me to the garage. He has 4 cars an H2 hummer, that he's had forever, a Bentley, a Maybach, and a Cadillac Escalade. Plus all his beloved bikes. He led me to the Bentley and opened my door for me.  
"Aw such a gentleman." I said as he shut my door.  
We ended up downtown at a movie theater. He already had our tickets so we headed to the room our movie was playing. It was super nice and super empty. The seats held two people. I guess they must use this theatre around Valentine's day.  
"Why are there no people here? Bad movie?"  
"I hope it doesn't suck, but no I rented out this room just for us." He smiled.  
"Really babe?"  
"Yep so pick our seats and I'll get our snacks." I picked closer to the back right in the center of the theater. Randy came back with what seemed like the whole concession stand.  
"So what are we watching first?"  
"12 Rounds 2."  
"Is their a shirtless scene?"  
"No, then it would be rated triple x then."  
"Sure would." I said cuddling up next to him as the room lights dimmed.  
We ended up needing all the concessions Randy bought. we sat through three movies which was fun because we never have time. We saw 2 Guns, Pacific Rim, and The Wolverine.

By the time we were done it was almost 8 at night and I needed real food so we went out to get some delicious BBQ which I've never had before. We flirted and talked some more during dinner. Then we walked around downtown for a while until we decided to get ice cream to take back home. Well his home. By the time we got back my feet were killing me. We put our left overs in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer for later. I just wanted to get out of these clothes.

Randy's POV

I'm not really tired. Leilani is in my closet changing. I knocked on the closet door.  
"Lei, you wanna go in the jacuzzi? It's really nice out."  
"Yeah." I came in. She only had her bra and panties on.  
"My old heart can't deal with seeing you like that."  
"Well I have to keep myself calm when you wrestle so we're even."  
I changed into my board short. Lei had on this sexy black, pink, and orange bikini.  
"Yeah, I'll be needing Bayer aspirin. You're too sexy." She laughed and took my hand and took me downstairs. Lei made us drinks while I turned on the jacuzzi.  
"Moët with ice cream and strawberries." Lei said closing the sliding door.  
"Sounds almost as sweet as you." She placed the tray on down and joined me in the jacuzzi.  
"We need to fix one thing." I said.  
"What?" I took her bun out letting those long locks free.  
"Much better."

Leilani's POV

Randy ran his fingers through my hair. His touch feels so good.  
"Thank you." He said handing me my glass.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of me. I'm usually always alone. I recovered so much more quickly because of you. Thank you so much baby." I kissed her.  
"You're welcome. I like playing nurse to you. It was so cute to feed you."  
"Let me try." He dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and carmel ice cream and put it to my lips. I kept eye contact with Randy as I took a bite.  
"Mmm, that's really good." I could hear Randy softly groan as I licked my lips.  
"You want one?"  
"Yes, yes, yes." I made him one then straddled his lap. Before he could take a bite I ate it.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, let's try again." I did it again.  
"Is Lei or Tera sitting on my lap?" He asked squeezing my butt.  
"Lei." I said taking a sip of my Moët. Some of it drizzled out my mouth landing on my breast. Randy almost on command licked it off. He realized what he did and looked up at me.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be." I poured some on the crook of his neck.  
"Oops, let me get that." I licked it off and started to bite his collar bone.  
"Mm, baby stop." I pulled away.  
"Why?"  
"I can't hold myself back when those lips are on me."  
"Then don't." I went back to kissing him.  
"Baby you sure?" He asked eyes wide. I could tell he was excited but still questioning me.  
"Yes, I know you love me, and I love you. I'm ready. Just be gentle." I laughed nervously again.  
"Do not worry baby. I'll make you feel so good." He kissed me, but this time it was so different. So much more passion and fire. He wrapped his arms around me making me feel so secure and safe. My hips began to whined. Randy was growing larger under me. I rose up slowly. No words had to be said. We both knew we were headed. Randy picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. His large hands kneading my ass. He placed me softly on the bed.  
"You okay?" He asked placing soft kisses down my neck. I gulped feeling his bulge brush against my waist.  
"Yeah."

Randy's POV

I can tell Leilani is nervous, but I'm even worse right now. I've never felt this way about any woman I've been with. I don't want to fuck this up. I just need to take my time and make my Flower feel damn good. I leaned down to her chest. My lips kissed her cleavage. I slowly pulled cups of her bikini top.  
"Damn." She giggled.  
"You've seen them before."  
"Yeah, but I didn't see that." I said licking the small mole on her left breast.  
She moaned deeply. Found a hot spot. I wrapped my lips around her nipple and slowly sucked on it. My other hand was inside her bikini. Finger tips softly touching her womanhood. Lei's hands were caressing my neck and upper back.  
"Mmmm oh gosh Randy." I smiled. Sounds so good. I made my way down her sexy toned stomach leaving kisses and bit marks all over her abs. Leilani gasped feeling my lips touching her pubic mound.  
"You aight?"  
"Yes, keeping going." I used my teeth to pull off the small material of her bottoms.  
"You're the most beautiful creature on this planet, Lei." I licked my lips seeing Leilani's tattoo up close and personal. I traced the leaves with my tongue and kissed each one of the pink petals.  
"I want to see all of you Randy." She quickly undid the drawstring of my bottoms. I pulled them off and threw them to the side with her bikini.  
"Randy you're…" Lei bit her lip seeing me in all my glory for the first time.  
"Hot." I smirked.  
"Not as much as you." Lei wrapped her legs around my waist.  
"Fuck." I muttered feeling my tip brush against her wet slit.  
"You ready baby?" I asked sucking on her earlobe.  
"Mmm, yeah."

Leilani's POV

My nails dug into Randy's back as he entered me. He inched by inched eased inside me.  
"You okay?" His voice was a rasp.  
"Yeah, baby. Keep going." We kissed. Randy finally was fully inside me. My body was on fire. Randy took slow and steady thrust into my body.  
"Leilani uuuugh. You're so tight. So good baby." His fingers laced into my hair as he kissed my forehead. My hands were all over his sweat drenched body. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist. His pace quickens.  
"Sshhhit Randy!" He grunted in response. My baby sounds so hot.  
There were no space between our bodies. I could feel Randy's heart beat matching with mine.  
After what felt like the best time of my life I was approaching my climax.  
"I'm making you feel good baby?" I couldn't utter a sentence.  
"You cummin' for me? Cum on baby. Cum on me."  
I reached my climax. Randy was not far behind take two more deep strokes into before pulling out.  
We were both out of breath and sweaty. I love Randy. No other man could make me feel this good. Not just physically, but all around. I feel my best when I'm with him.  
"You okay, Lei? I wasn't too rough was I?" He looked up at me with hooded eyes. His accent with the rasp to it sounds so sexy.  
"No, not at all. It was amazing." He rolled to the side of me.  
"You had me nervous." He said pushing my hair out of my face. He left warm kisses my cheeks, nose, and lips repeatedly.  
"Why? it was so good. I thought you looked your best in the ring. I am proudly mistaken."  
"Most of the time when I'm with girls it's just fucking. I never made love before." I kissed a spot on his tanned, sweaty chest.  
"Well it was really good for your first time."  
"You weren't so bad yourself."  
"All I did was lay down and take it."  
"That's all you have to do, baby. This new to you. A real man loving you. I wasn't expecting you to go all porn star on me."  
"I could though." I winked.  
"I know you can. You know how it goes. A lady in the streets, a lady in the sheets, then I turn you into my freak in the sheets. No one else's." we kissed  
"I can get with that."  
"Good because I want to get behind that." He said smacking my ass. I response I bit his bottom lip.  
"Mmm, biting me starts bad things."I said kissing her neck.  
"Don't start something that'll end early." I teased.  
"Psssh, girl there is no premature ends with me."  
"You could have lasted longer right now." He looked at the clock on his nightstand.  
"Babe, that was 45 minutes not including the foreplay."  
"You call that foreplay?" I rolled my eyes. He's so gullible sometimes.  
"You mean after sex. I thought you were going to fall asleep muttering thank you Randy, thank you Randy."  
"I'm kidding. You're the best I've ever had."  
"And will ever have. I love you baby." He kissed me.  
"I love you too." I laid my head on his chest.  
"Randy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you still have that paramedics uniform?"  
"Yeah, somewhere in the attic. Why?"  
"Let's just say if you wear it one day. I won't complain."  
"I'll make note of that. Night baby."  
"Night Ran."

Samaria's POV

These past few days with Nick have been so much fun. We really do mesh well together and he gets my mind off all my drama. John has been calling, but I send him to voice mail. Not out of spite, but Nick is just really entertaining. The only time he gets on my nerves is when he smacks his food, but he hates the way I drive so you have your give and takes. Right now we just got back in from a day at the park by his place.  
"Cakes, can you help me with something?" He asked joining me on the couch.  
"Sure, TigerQ."  
"I'm moving to Tampa-"  
"Damn to be closer to me? I haven't even given you the cookie yet."  
"Psh, you ain't that good girl." He laughed. I shoved him playfully.  
"Seriously though. It's too much driving. Going from Hollywood to Tampa to Orlando. I already drive 500 plus miles a week on the road. I'm tired of doing that at home."  
"I feel you."  
"So what are the options."  
"These two." He scrolled through the photos on his iPad.  
"I love the second one."  
"You should come with me next time I'm in Tampa to check it out."  
"Yeah, don't need the Show Off living in some run down."  
"Don't worry Barbie. I'll make sure you can come by the dream house."  
"I'm going to buy your pink bed sheets."  
"Those will be hard to get white stains out of it." I slapped his chest.  
"I'm talking about ice cream."  
"You better be."  
"That I'll put on you while we're condom testing."  
"Are we going to test anything else out?"  
"How about you let me see if that lipstick really is smudge proof?"  
"Let the test begin." We made out on his couch with Office Space going on it the background. So romantic. Before we could get deep into it the doorbell rang.  
"I almost forgot about delivery." Nick said getting his wallet and answering the door.  
I saw my phone screen light up.  
New Message, John: I miss you.  
Ugh, he can be miles away and still kill my vibe. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not doing anything wrong.

-Saturday-

Leilani's POV

I walked into the WWE training facilities already dressed to workout. I tossed my bag onto some chairs and hopped in the ring stretching waiting for Ria and Bill DeMott.

"Leilani!" I heard my name called as I look to see Bill waving me over to the side as a few others filed in.  
I hopped out of the ring and walked over to him.  
"Hey Bill what's up?"  
Hey Leilani we'll get to training in a bit I just wanted To talk to you for a minute. Look I know you a Samaria are crazy good at what you do. That's why you two didn't have to go through NXT or development, but just because you two came in here damn good doesn't mean you're better than anyone else and it's important that you keep your commitments."  
"I don't understands what you are talking about. I haven't missed or slipped out on anything." I shook my head not understanding what is going on.  
"Training with JoJo?" I closed my eyes.  
"I explained to her something came up and when we get back on the road we would get together and train."  
"Well she said she hadn't heard from you."  
"I definitely spoke to her." Did she really lie to Bill?  
"Look it's cool but just this once. I get things come up and happen, but you know you have a target on your back coming in here and basically becoming the top divas from virtually unknown overnight and some girls don't like that. So just don't give them a reason to cause trouble is all I'm saying."  
"I hear you. Thanks Bill."  
"Good go warm up when Ria's here then we'll do drills.  
I jumped in the ring and met Ria.  
"Hey." She said  
"Hey." I said.  
"You okay?"  
"Fine." I said shortly while stretching.  
"What's with the attitude then?"  
"Just had some words with Bill."  
"What about?"  
"About ditching training for Jojo and how we have a target on our backs bc we are the best at our job and what not. She told him she hadn't talked to me. What the hell is she doing lying and why?"  
"Maybe she spoke to him before she heard from you."  
"Mmm maybe." I said not sure that was the case.

We trained for a couple of hours when we called it. I climbed out of the ring wiping down with a towel when Joe came in.  
"Hey bro." Samaria said.  
"Hey. So how was home?" He asked. Something about the way he said it though was off.  
"It was good."  
"Did you guys do anything fun or exciting?"  
"Shopping like always nothing special."  
"Hmm okay." He said walking away.  
"What's up his ass?" Samaria said.  
"I don't know."  
"You people and your attitudes today." I rolled my eyes.  
Lets go clean up and talk boys I wanna know all about Ken.

We changed into some casual clothes and sat in the lounge of the facility.  
"So what happened with Ken?" I asked siping my after workout smoothie.  
"We chilled at his house, went to some restaurants. Worked out at his friends gym."  
"Any testing?"  
"No, he tied a cherry stem that was in my mouth with his tongue though."  
"Oh, y'all on some high school shit. Did puppy call."  
"Nothing crazy. I feel bad though. Like I'm cheating. He sent me a text saying he misses me."  
"Ria, the puppy is with that bitch. You are single. Nicholas is also. You need to have fun and stop thinking about his feelings because he doesn't care for yours."  
"I guess your right. So how was it with Country?"  
"Good." I blushed.  
"Ohh, hella Kool-Aid smile. Did you let him get some?"  
"Yes, it was so perfect. And he told me he loves me." My eyes get watery just thinking about it.  
"Did you say it back?"  
"Yeah, I know it is quick and we probably sound like puppy love teenagers, but I love that man. He makes it so easy."  
"Aw, I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks, I think I'm going to travel with him for a little longer."  
"So you can get more dick. I understand."  
"Shut up, you know you want to bump uglies with Nick."  
"Well duh but we haven't."  
"What's there to think about?" The tables have turned. Time for Ria to feel the peer pressure.  
"Nothing but I'm not gonna just hop in bed with him. This coming from  
miss goodie goodie."  
"Hey you know I am far from goodie. Y'all just say that because of what  
happened and everyone sees me as weak." I said getting defensive.  
"Hey you're not weak by far we all know that. But compare to me and Joe you're the good one."  
"No I'm just the favorite."  
"Whatever. So I know what we can do to avoid the wrath of Joseph."  
"Lay it on me."  
"We take forever to pack up. You know Jon and Colby are impatient. They'll make Joe leave. Then we don't have to worry about ducking and hiding around the parking lot. If he calls we'll make it a conference call. He'll never notice."  
"I know he took some hard hits in the NFL, but I'll think he'll figure out our plan sooner than later."  
"You wanna ride with your boyfriend don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then this is what we have to do."  
"Okay, you wanna go check out the boutique I was telling you about?"  
"Yeah." We grabbed our stuff. As we passed by the front desk, Mary, the receptionist called Samaria over.  
"Samaria, someone left this for you." She said handing her a black box with a blue bow wrapped around it.  
"Do you know from who?"  
"No, it was on my desk with a sticky note on it saying give to Samaria."  
"Okay, thanks Mary. Have a nice day."  
"You too."  
"What is it?"  
"It's light." She undid the bow and pulled the lid off.  
"Wow."

Samaria's POV

Someone got me a all gold iPhone case.  
"There's a note." Lei said taking it out the box.  
"Ah, hell no."  
"What?"  
"To Baddie,  
I miss you. I thought if I got you this you would pick up your phone for your bestie. See you Monday. John."  
"I can't believe he did this."  
"I can't believe his handwriting is so crappy."  
"I'll talk to him Monday. He's going to be mad at me for ignoring him."  
"Well if you keep getting gifts like this you should keep pissing him off."  
"I'm not Nikki I don't need gifts to remind myself I'm worth something."  
"You think she can feel that burn whole she's sucking John's dick?" I laughed.  
I don't know what John's thinking. He buys me a lavish little gift and I'll be all over him. My boy is going to have to put in work. The longer he takes to leave Nikki the longer it will take for me to be fully comfortable with being official with him.

Joe's POV

I watched as my sisters left. I hope they aren't lying. I don't have a reason not to trust either of them, but I can't stop thinking about the info I got a couple days ago.

I was in Starbucks getting an chai tea when I ran into JoJo.  
"Hi Joe." She said in her bubbly voice.  
"Oh hey JoJo. How's it going?"  
"Well ok I guess." She said twirling her hair.  
"Oh you seem down what's up?"  
"Well I'm a little bummed. I was supposed to start training with Lei this morning but she didn't show up."  
"Oh what about Samaria?"  
"Oh um just training with Leilani I figured I needed a mentor and I like Lei's style."  
"Did you call her?"  
"Yeah she said something came up."  
"Something like what?"  
"I don't know I mean maybe she went to see Randy with his injury and all. I mean they hang out all the time."I nearly crushed my cup. Surely she wouldn't lie to me.  
"Nah, for the most part she's always with me and the guys she doesn't have time to hang with many other people."  
"Oh well yeah they just seem really close."  
"I think she's just being nice we all work together but she hardly knows him."  
"Oh well ok. Well um bye." She said going to order whatever.

My sisters really think they're slick. I can't believe Lei is lying. I would expect that from Ria, but not Lei.  
I'm just going to sit back and wait for them to trip up on these lies.

Please Review!


End file.
